What Happens in Vegas
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: What happens in Vegas doesn't mean it will stay in Vegas. Randy had a trip planned out, but Cena backed out & Miz replaces Cena. To their surprise, Mark and Glenn are there as well. Something happens and they try to get out of it or deal. AU WWE M/M Slash
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would love to thank all of my readers and reviewers. Yes, I have like four stories going at once. I can't help it. My brain is in overdrive. I hope you guys will enjoy this and the journey that I'll take you on.**

**A/N 2: This is an AU Wrestling world. This story takes place in 2009. Glenn and Mark are on Smackdown! Randy and Mike are on Raw. In this world, men can marry men and women can marry women. Also, men can get pregnant. Since this is my story and I don't know where WWE actually taped during 2009 and I'm too lazy to look it up, let's go with the flow.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter One**

"Listen, I can't go with you on this trip," Cena explained to Randy.

"Why not?" Randy asked.

"Stuff came up and I have to deal with it."

Randy was silent but did not push the issue.

"Have no fear, I got a replacement in my stead," Cena said.

"Great," Randy mumbled.

"Try and have a great time."

"Whatever. I would rather have my best bud here, but I'll try and deal."

"Good Viper."

Randy hung up his cellphone and slid it into his pocket.

"Randy?" a voice called.

Randy looked up and saw Mike walking his way. He groaned. _I'm going to kill you, Cena._

"How are you?" Mike asked as a blush crept across his cheeks.

Randy nodded.

"Shall we get a cab to the hotel?"

Again, Randy nodded.

Mike got a cab for them and they were on their way to their hotel. Randy did not have anything against Mike, but he was not Cena. Cena was his best friend, his wing man. Mike...was the Miz, annoying, talkative, and loud. He sighed and reserved himself to dealing with the rug-rat and try to enjoy his time in Vegas, where anything and everything goes but the secret stays in the city of vice.

They got to their hotel and waited to check in.

"What the hell?" a voice asked.

Randy looked up from his cellphone and stared at the man behind him. He shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

Mark folded his muscular arms over his chest and smirked. "Same could be asked of you." He moved his eyes to Mike. He arched an eyebrow.

Randy shook his head. "Here alone?"

"Yeah, right. Glenn's around here some where." He scanned the lobby.

"Nice."

"Since you guys are here, why not get a room for the four of us?" Mike asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Mark asked.

Randy thought a moment and nodded. At least he could have some company that he liked than spending most of his time with Mike.

Mike got their room and give them the room keys. They went to the elevator and to their floor.

"I'm staying with Mark," Randy announced as they stepped into the common area.

"Fine by me," Mike replied, trying not to sound a little disappointed.

"I'll let Glenn know of the arrangements," Mark replied as he pulled out his cellphone.

"I'm surprised you know how to use that," Mike said, jokingly.

Mark growled at him.

"What? You're old." Mike went to room on the left and dropped his bags onto the bed.

"I might kill your friend there," Mark stated as he walked to the other room.

"He's not my friend," Randy said following him. "He's Cena's replacement."

"Excuse me?" Mark started to unpack.

"Cena and I were supposed to be on this trip, but something came up and he bailed." Randy sat on his bed.

"Sorry."

"Why are you and Glenn here?"

"We have like three days off. Wanted to do something fun."

"I hear ya."

The door opened and closed. The two men waited and listened. Glenn came strolling into their room and looked at them before closing the door behind him.

"Do I really have to stay with him?" Glenn asked, folding his arms over his chest.

They nodded.

"I called it," Randy stated.

"I wasn't here to call it," Glenn said.

"You shouldn't have wandered off," Mark stated.

Glenn huffed. "Just letting you know, you two are helping me hide the body." With that, he went back to his room.

"Such a great attitude," Randy chuckled as he went about unpacking his stuff.

After awhile, knock came.

"Yeah," Mark and Randy said.

Mike peeked his head and said, "I was wondering if you guys wanted to go and get something to eat."

"Not hungry yet," Mark replied.

Randy looked to him and said, "I'll go. I missed lunch."

Mike smiled broadly and blushed. He went and waited for him in the common room.

"Good luck," Mark said.

Randy nodded and grabbed his wallet and key card. He went to the common room and both Mike and he left. They stood in the elevator not talking with each other. Mike stole glimpses of the older man, trying hard not to fidget. As soon as the doors opened on the lobby floor, their jaws dropped.

"Randy?" Mike asked.

"Y-yeah," Randy answered as they stepped out of the elevator.

"I am seeing this, right?" The young man crept closer to the taller man.

Randy nodded.

They stood on the outskirts of a sea of people dressed in animal costumes: dogs, cats, otters, foxes...a whole array of animals.

"Did we just walk into the Twilight Zone?" Mike asked.

"Mike, stop cowering behind me," Randy said.

"But..."

"Mike," Randy growled.

Mike inched away from Randy, who stood pinching the bridge of his nose. Mike scanned the room with his ice blues and shoved his hands into his pocket. He looked to Randy and wanted to say something to him but shut his mouth. He did not want to get a tongue lashing from 'The Viper.'

After ten minutes of silence, Randy smiled and then frowned. Mike was quiet...too quiet. He looked around and noticed that Mike had disappeared.

He grumbled. "Idiot."

Randy shook his head and went looking for the lost blond. He weaved through costumed bodies and swore under his breathe. A few times, he got groped causing him to growl and snap. Finally, he decided to push his way passed the people and ended up in the casino of the hotel. He searched there and could not spot Mike. He let out a yell and went another way. He bumped into someone and nearly fell but caught himself.

"Sorry," he grumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" Mark asked.

"Oh, sorry, Mark," Randy apologized. "I lost Mike."

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know. We were standing there looking at all these mascots and then he was gone."

"They're – They're not mascots."

"Huh? What?"

"They're not mascots. They're Furries."

Randy stared at him in disbelief. "We landed in a middle of a Furry Convention?"

Mark nodded.

Randy growled loudly. "I can't believe this shit."

"It happens." Mark studied Randy. "Did you try calling Mike?"

"I don't have his number. Do you?"

Mark shook his head. He took out his cellphone and started to text. "Here."

"Who did you text?"

"Morrison."

"He would have his number."

"Even after their falling out."

Randy nodded and looked over the number. He dialed.

"He-hello?" There was a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Mike, are you okay?"

"No. I was taken."

"WHAT?"

"While, we were standing there, a group grabbed and dragged me away."

Randy dropped his phone.

Mark quickly picked it up. "Mike, where are you?"

"I...I don't know. There's a lot of people in animal suits here."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine...considering."

"We'll find you." He hung up and handed Randy back his phone.

"I can't believe this," Randy said as he gripped the side of his head.

Glenn walked over to them. "What's wrong with him?"

"Mike is missing," Mark stated.

"He was dragged away by Furries," Randy added.

"Damn," Glenn said. "Oh, well. Who's hungry?"

"Have some compassion," Randy said. "Cena's going to kill me for losing the little goober."

"Why?" Glenn asked.

Randy sighed. "After the falling out between Mike and Morrison, Cena was there to pick up the pieces."

Mark and Glenn nodded.

"Let's go find the goober," Randy said and the search began anew.

They covered the hotel and searched each room that was for the convention. After about an hour, they came upon one door with a sign that said 'Adults Only.'

Glenn looked to his brother, who just stared at it.

"Go on, Randy," Glenn urged, turning to the young man.

"I don't want to," Randy said, staring at the sign as mental images ran through his head.

Mark shook his head and entered. There were Furries engaged in sexual acts all around the large room. Mark squinted his eyes as he moved further into the dimmed area. His eyes moved to the corners first. He saw a person in the far right corner sitting on the floor with their knees drawn up and their head down. The large man made his way over and knelt down.

"Mike," he cooed.

The person lifted their head and Mark could make out cat ears on his head. He could also make out the fear and sadness in the ice blues.

"Come on." He stood up and lent Mike his hand.

Mike took it and they walked out. Randy and Glenn stared at the younger man. Their jaws dropped as they took in his cat ears and tail.

"They put it on me," Mike explained. "What's yiffing?"

Mark shook his head and led the men back to their room. Mike went straight to his and Glenn's room and closed the door.

"He seems fine," Glenn said.

Randy shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm hungry," Glenn replied.

"Me too," Randy added.

Mark went and knocked on Mike's door.

"Yes?" came from the room.

"Do you want to come to dinner with us?" Mark asked.

"No thank you."

Mark nodded. He looked to the other two and nodded for them to go.

"What about you?" Glenn asked.

"Just go," Mark urged.

They left. Mark went to the phone and ordered room service. He sat on the couch and ordered a movie. Fifteen minutes later, the food came and he tipped the man. He placed the meal down onto the coffee table before going to Mike's room. He opened the door and looked at the lump underneath the covers.

"I ordered room service," Mark said.

"You didn't have to do that," Mike mumbled.

"Come on. Let's eat."

Mike sighed and climbed out of the bed. He made his to the coffee table and sat down. "What did you order?"

"Burgers, fries, and milkshakes," Mark replied. "I hope you don't mind."

Mike shook his head and so, they sat in silence, eating and watching the movie. Mark noticed that Mike did not take off his ears nor tail. He smirked at this. He did not like nor hate the young man. Mike was someone that did not interest him. Mike was a loud mouth and very annoying. He tended to get underneath one's skin even when he was not talking. At that moment, quiet and wearing calico cat ears and a tail, Mike looked adorable.

Mark ordered another movie and they watched not saying anything to each other. Mike curled up next to the armrest, ice blues on the moving screen. Mark chuckled a bit. Half way through the movie, Mark gets a phone call.

"What's up, Glenn?" Mark greeted. He listened. "Okay, I'll give you a call back."

"What?" Mike asked.

"Do you want to go clubbing?"

"Okay."

Mark called Glenn back and they left to have fun with their roommates.

…

Randy woke the next day with a severe headache. He looked to the sleeping person beside him in his bed with the covers over their head. Randy shook his head. He scooted out of bed and fell to the floor.

"Sonofabitch," he softly cursed.

Randy looked around and slowly got up. He sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing the back of his head. He slowly got up and made his way to the door. He stepped out into the common room and closed the door behind him.

Mike came out of Mark's room, massaging his lower back.

"What's wrong with you and why are you in my room?" Randy asked.

"It's feels like someone rearranged my spine," Mike replied. He smacked his lips together. "I don't know why I'm your room. Why are you in mine?"

Randy shook his head.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" Mike asked.

Randy thought a moment. "I remember strippers."

Mike nodded. He looked around and his eyes settled on Randy's left hand. "When did you get married?"

"Huh?"

"When did you get married?" He pointed at Randy's hand.

The older man looked at his ring finger. "Holy shit!"

"Holy shit!" Mike looked at his ring finger.

"Was there someone in bed with you when you woke up?" Randy questioned.

Mike nodded.

"I wonder if we married the strippers."

"I wonder if Mark and Glenn did the same."

Randy smirked. "I'm going back to bed."

Mike nodded and they separated. They soon found themselves back in the common room in less than two minutes.

Randy's eyes were wide. "Mike?"

Mike stared at him.

"Who's in the bed?"

"Who's in your bed?"

"Glenn."

"Then you have my answer."

Both men stared at their doors.

"How drunk were we?" Randy asked.

"Pretty drunk if we married the Brothers of Destruction."

Randy wiped his mouth. "We have to get this annulled. Vince is going to kill us. We have to do something. I can't be married to him. I mean, I'm bisexual, but I can't be married to him."

"Why?"  
>"He's dark and broody."<p>

Mike stared at him. "Really? Really, Randy? Really? And who are you? Mr. Happiness, Sunshine, and Rainbows?"

"I'm not attracted to him."

"Who are you attracted to?"

"Someone like Cody."

Mike stared down at the ground. "How about someone like me?"

"No."

Mike nodded and looked very somber.

"I can't believe this. What if we can't get this annulled? What if we have to stay together? I will not bottom for him. I don't bottom for anyone."

"Really?" Mike asked, looking up at him.

Randy nodded as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Not once?"

"Hell no."

Mike took in what he just said. "Not even for..."

"What part of 'hell no' don't you understand? I won't and will not bottom for anyone."

Mike just stood there. "I've bottomed and topped."

"That's because you're a whore."

The blond stared at him, eyes stinging with tears.

"What's wrong with you?" Randy snapped.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Mark asked as he opened the door.

Randy's eyes grew wide as Mike turned to look at Mark. He covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Why are you two women arguing about?" Mark looked from one man and to the other.

Randy doubled over with laughter.

"What?" Mark furrowed his eyebrows.

"Can I call you Kitty Mark from now on?" Mike asked.

"What?" Mark asked again, unaware that he had on Mike's cat ears on his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Two**

Mark sat on the couch after listening to Randy's tale. He tried replaying the night before, but everything was hazy. He stared at the blank television screen as fuzzy memories played over and over again in his mind like an old movie.

Mike came out of Mark's and Randy's room holding his camera. He chuckled to himself. "Well, I see we had fun last night."

"Huh?" fell from Mark's lips, eyes still on the blank screen.

Mike handed him the camera and Randy moved to Mark's side to look as well. They scrolled through the photos and laughed.

"She's hot," Randy commented.

"Where did we get an alligator?" Mark wondered.

"Wow, Glenn's very flexible," Randy noted.

Mark nodded. "He took gymnastics when he was little."

Mike and Randy nodded as well.

"Ride that tortoise, Mike," Randy chuckled.

"Damn, Mike," Mark breathed as he shifted in his seat. "How much more of that bottle can you take down your throat?"

Randy cut his eyes to the blond. Mike covered his eyes and grimaced.

"Here, we go," Mark said.

Randy turned his attention back to the camera as Mike leaned closer almost falling on his face onto the couch cushions. They watched as both couples stood at the alter and got married with strippers as their guests. Mark stared at the photo of him pulling Mike into his lap to bite his neck. The next photo was of Glenn ravaging Randy's mouth. The last photo was of Randy kneeling in front of Glenn in the elevator, tugging on his pants.

Mark placed the camera on the coffee table. The three were silent and stunned.

Glenn stood in the doorway. "Why do you have Mike's cat ears on?"

Mark reached up to feel them and took them off.

"What's wrong?" Glenn asked.

"Well, I think you need to sit down, little brother," Mark said.

"Why? Happened?" Glenn sat in the loveseat.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this."

"Spit it out."

Mark nodded. "Mike and I are married."

Glenn stared at his brother. "You're kidding?"

Mark and Mike showed him their rings.

Glenn doubled over in laughter.

"And you and Randy are married," Mark continued.

Glenn stopped laughing and stared at Mark. He looked down to own hand and turned to Randy, who nodded and showed his.

"What the hell happened last night?" Glenn shouted.

Mark handed him the camera and Glenn looked through the photos. He chuckled at some of the pictures and paled when he got to the wedding. He placed the camera down and looked at everyone.

"What are we going to do?" he calmly asked.

"I say we get this annulled," Randy said.

"I agree with him," Glenn said. "I can't be married to him."

Randy snapped his head to him. "Why not?"

"You're broody."

"What about you, Mr. Sunshine? You're broodier than me."

"Actually, you're broodier than Glenn," Mark corrected. "Glenn talks to people and laughs. You like to be alone. You make David Boreanaz's Angel seem more sociable."

Mike laughed.

"I'll call my lawyer Monday morning," Mark stated.

"Why Monday?" Glenn and Randy asked.

"One, it's the weekend. Two, my lawyer will be in on Monday. Three, I'm not going to worry about this shit. Four, I'm on a vacation and I'm going to enjoy it." Mark stood up. "You two can whine, bitch, and moan all you want, but me...this is Vegas, baby." With that Mark went back to his room.

Mike looked to Randy and sighed. He too went back to room.

"He's right," Glenn mumbled. "But don't tell him I said that."

Randy nodded. "What are we going to do?"

"Try and have fun."

Randy sighed.

…

Mike went around the hotel by himself. He weaved through the costumed bodies to get to the casino. He scanned the area for any games that would interest him. He spotted Mark at a poker table and went to him.

"Hey," Mike greeted.

Mark grumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Just lost a grand."

Mike whistled. "Why are you still playing?"

"Hoping to win it back," Mark muttered.

The blond nodded and watched the dealer pass out the cards. He studied Mark's hand and did not say a thing. After watching a handful of games, Mark won more than ten grand.

"I suggest quitting now," Mike replied.

"Hush, boy," Mark said. "I'm on a roll."

Mike shrugged his shoulder and walked away.

Mark lost his next two hands and brought his hand to his face. "Wait a minute." He gathered what was left of his winnings and went searching for the young man.

The large man spotted him at the Craps table. He went to his side and watched as Mike win roll after roll. He won a grand total of twenty-five thousand dollars. The blond gathered his winnings and turned.

He bumped into Mark. "Sorry," Mike said.

"No problem," the large man said.

"I thought you were having fun at the poker table."

"Lost my next two hands."

"Damn." Mike went and exchanged his chips.

"Would you like cash, check, or the money on a card?" the clerk asked.

"Can the card be used any where?" Mike questioned.

"Only in this hotel, but you can change it later when you leave."

"I'll do that then, but I would like a grand in cash."

She smiled and placed the money onto a card for him and the cash in an envelope.

"Thanks."

"Welcome, sir. Come back soon."

Mark exchanged his money while Mike waited.

"What do you want to do?" Mike asked when Mark went to him.

The large man looked at the sea of custom animals. "I'm hungry."

"Hey, we can go to Shibuya. I heard that it's one of the best restaurants on the Strip," Mike offered.

"We can do that," Mark replied. "I wonder what Glenn and Randy are doing."

"I don't want Randy to come."

Mark stared down at the young man and shrugged the statement off.

Glenn and Randy ended up bouncing around from strip club to strip club, throwing money around like it was no tomorrow. They drank and danced, they talked and laughed. They were having a good time when they noticed the time.

"Shit!" Randy said.

"What?" Glenn asked as he stared at him with glassy eyes.

"It's like midnight," Randy managed.

"So?"

"We haven't...we haven't...I think we lost Mark and Mike."

Glenn thought a moment. "Did they come with us?"

"Yeah...remember? They're our roommates."

"Oh, yeah." Glenn scanned the strip club. "I-I-I don't see 'em."

"We...we need...to find them."

"Why?"

"Mark's goin' kill Mike."

Glenn stared at him. "And?"

"Cena will kill me," Randy whispered.

"No, he won't." Glenn patted Randy on the shoulder. "You're his bestie. You're his friend. Yeah, you're is bestie friend...best friend. He lush you. Lush?"

"Yeah, but he's likes Mike too. I think they're sucking...fucking."

The bald man nodded. "Really?"

Randy nodded as he chugged his shot. "I don't know. But they're close."

"Why?"

"Morrison fucked...fucked Mike over."

"I thought Mike cheated on Morrison."

"I don't know. Cena didn't tell me. He was there for...the goober when it all went down."

Glenn nodded. "So, Mike cheated on Morrison with Cena?"

"I don't think so. Cena has better taste."

"I would hope so." Glenn stood up and wobbled a bit. "Lesh go."

"Lesh?" Randy stared up at him.

"Must find my brother. Must make sure Mike is alive so Cena won't kill my husband."

Randy chuckled. "You called me your husband."

Around two in the morning, Mike and Mark entered their hotel room.

"That was fun," Mike replied.

"I can't believe I won close to a million dollars," Mark replied.

"Hey, I won nearly half a million."

Mark nodded. "I'm going to bed."

"Night." Mike played with his phone for a bit before going to Glenn's and his room. He quickly ran out and went straight into Mark's and Randy's room.

Mark stood in boxers staring at the young man. "What?"

"I-I-I think I'll stay here."

Mark shook his head. "You and Glenn are rooming together and Randy and I are rooming together."

"I think that's changed."

The older man folded his arms over his chest.

"Go look."

Mark shook his head and went to the other room. He stood in the doorway staring down at his half-naked brother holding a fully naked Randy in his arms. Love bits were plastered all over Randy's neck while there was one as clear as day on Glenn's neck. Mark grinned widely. He went back to his room, grabbed his cellphone, went back, and took a picture. He stared briefly at Randy. He took in his well-toned, tanned body, the tattoos, and short hair. He was a sharp contrast to Glenn, who had a pale muscular body, bald, and no tattoos. While he slept, Randy was not the Legend Killer, the Viper, the Apex Predator, but a normal man that looked to be innocent. The same could be said for Glenn while he slept.

"At least he's not as pale as that Irish fellow for the FCW," Mark muttered as he closed the door. He went back to his room and laid down in his bed. "You may stay here."

Mike smiled and began to undress. Mark watched as the blond stripped. He studied the athletic body and smooth skin. Mark thought of marring the young man with whips. He shook his head of those thoughts and looked away. He could hear the young man crawl into Randy's bed and settle down.

Mark chewed on the walls of his cheeks as he thought about Mike. He heard the rumors about the young man but was not interested in gossip. At that moment, when he thought of taking advantage of the young man, the whispered rumors came to him.

_"Did you hear what Mike did?"_

_ "I heard he slept with Vince to get this job."_

_ "Well, I heard that he's been fooling around Morrison's back with Hunter."_

_ "As if. Hunter wouldn't stoop so low. Fooling around with Batista or Flair, maybe. Hunter, no way."_

_ "I heard he got a VD and that's why he's been sick."_

_ "Why is Cena bothering with him?"_

_ "Bet you Mike and Cena are doing it."_

_ "He'll hit on anything with legs."_

Mark looked to the sleeping Mike and sighed.

…

"OH! MY! GOD!"

Mark and Mike shot straight up from their slumber.

"The love birds are up," Mark said with a yawn.

Mike nodded, slowly blinking trying to wake up.

Randy ran into the room still naked. "Look at my neck!" he shouted.

Mike's eyes were on his naked body. Mark chuckled.

"This isn't funny, Mark." He turned to Mike. "What are you looking at?"

"You're naked," the older man replied.

Randy looked down. "So?"

"How much did you two drink last night?" Mike asked.

"I don't remember," Randy said as he folded his arms over his chest.

Glenn came in rubbing his eyes. "Did you really have to yell?"

"Look at what you did to my neck," Randy demanded.

Glenn studied the young man.

"Look at what you did to his," Mark said.

Randy did and his eyes grew wide. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Why are you two getting drunk together?" Mike asked.

"That's what friends do if you had any," Randy snapped.

"Hey, don't get snippy," Mark replied as he noticed Mike tense up. "People do stupid things when they're drunk." He looked from Randy and to his brother. "Try not get get drunk together. Next thing you know, Mike and I will be walking in on you two fucking each other's brains out."

"Like that would happen," Randy whispered.

"Why not?" Glenn asked.

"I bottom for no one," Randy replied as he went to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Mike stared at the door. "So rude...so selfish." Mike went back to his room for a shower of his own.

Glenn watched after him. "What's his problem?"

Mark shrugged his shoulders. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"Not really."

"Very exciting story there, little brother...very exciting."

…

Mike wandered the Convention floor looking at all the booths. There were fur suits for sell, books, games, Medieval wear, weapons, and other things for sell. Mike studied the board games and was intrigued by them.

He picked one up and whispered, "'Carcassonne'."

"That is a really fun game," the vendor said. "It's a German style board game."

Mike nodded and looked over the other game titles. "'Munchkin'?"

"The object of the game is to back-stab your friends while getting ahead or cheat without getting caught."

"Really?"

The man nodded.

"Looks interesting."

"It's really fun."

"'Chez Geek'?"

"Another fantastic game by Steve Jackson. You try to collect as many slacker tokens as you can while interrupting your friends from gaining theirs."

"Could I please get 'Chez Geek'?"

"Would you like part two and three as well? They're the expansions."

Mike nodded. "I would like the 'Munchkin' too. I'll just take expansions two and three to that one as well."

The man nodded and rung him up. Mike smiled at his purchases and looked up.

"What's 'Honor of the Samurai'?"

"Oh, you play a Samurai in service to a Daimyo. Your objective is to earn 400 Honor points before anyone else. You can either gain or lose Honor by certain actions. Anyone can declare themselves Shogun, but that's like having a target on your back."

"I would like that one as well. Wait." He spied a Zombie board game. "That one as well with its expansions."

"I only have up to four. Is that okay?"

Mike nodded. "Are those D&D books?"

The vendor nodded.

"I'm a closet nerd."

"Hey, everyone has a bit of nerd in them."

Mike flipped through the books. "'Fireborn'?"

"It's a mix of high and urban fantasy. What makes this game unique is the fact that you can dice shift allowing the player more control of the outcome and the dual setting. Sadly, the game has been discontinued. I have some books left."

Mike pulled both Player's Guide and GM Guide. The vendor watched as more and more items caught the blond's eyes.

"I can't buy too much. I have to get on a plane," Mike stated.

"Understandable. Here's my card."

Mike took and read over the address. "You're based in L.A.?"

The man nodded.

"Awesome. I'll go ahead and take 'Honor of the Samurai' and 'Fireborn' for right now," Mike said as he slipped the card into his back pocket. "I'll come by to your shop, get the games that interested me, and check out what else you got."

The vendor nodded and rang him up. "'Chez Geek', 'Munchkin', 'Honor of the Samurai', and 'Fireborn'...not bad."

Mike smiled to himself as he carried his purchases away. He did not notice a group of Furries stalking him.

Randy paced the common room, glancing down at his watch for the umpteenth time. "Where is he?"

"He'll be here," Mark said.

"He's an hour late," Glenn noted. "Let's just go to dinner without him."

"I agree," Randy said.

"You two are sounding more like married couple," Mark joked.

"Shut up," Randy and Glenn said.

"Let's give him another thirty..."

The door opened and the three turned to it.

"About damn—" Randy stopped and stared at Mike.

Mike had on a pair of white cat ears, a tail, and white cat paws. He clutched his bags close to his chest with a bewildered look on his face. "They got me again."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Three**

Mike walked in and went straight to his room. The three men walked over and opened the door. They saw him laying on his stomach with his face buried in his pillow.

"Are-are you okay?" Randy asked.

Mike mumbled.

The men looked at each other.

"They've traumatized the poor boy," Mark said.

Glenn cocked his head to the side. "He looks kind of cute with those ears."

Randy and Mark looked at him.

"Just saying."

They continued to watch him.

Mark sighed. He went and sat down on the bed. He began to rub his back. "It's okay. I don't know why they are targeting you, but it'll be fine. If you makes it any better, Glenn said you looked cute."

Mike turned to Mark and stared at him. "Men shouldn't be cute. Handsome, yes. Cute...never."

"Take off those ears and tail and paws," Mark said. "Let's go to dinner."

"What if I get abducted again?" Mike asked.

"You'll be with us," Mark said. "I'm not going to let anything happen to my husband."

Mike finally nodded and took his paws off. He took his off his ears and unsnapped his tail. "Okay."

The four left and went to dinner. They settled for the Craftsteak restaurant. The four sat beside their respective husbands and talked. Mike sat silently listening to the others. Mark took notice of this but chalked it up to him being targeted by the Furries.

"We have one more day here, so lets live it up, little brother," Mark said.

"I hear ya," Glenn replied taking a swig of his beer.

"When are you leaving?" Mike asked.

"Monday morning," Mark replied.

"Us too," Randy replied. "Our flight's at seven in the morning. We have to be at New York for taping."

Mike nodded in agreement.

"I'll call my lawyer Monday morning before Glenn and I leave," Mark informed them.

"Good," Randy said.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get rid of me," Glenn said.

"I am," Randy replied.

The two glared at each other.

"You make an adorable couple," Mark said.

"Fuck off," Randy and Glenn replied.

Mike smiled at this.

Mark shook his head and paid for their meal. The four went back to the hotel's casino and decided to gamble for awhile. Mike stayed close to Randy for a bit before the Viper got snippy. The blond moved over to Glenn. He growled at him after ten minutes and went to find Mark at the poker table. The older man did not mind. As far as he was concerned, Mike was his lucky charm. He kept winning well into the night. After awhile, he noticed that he started to lose. He looked around and saw that Mike had disappeared.

Mark gathered his earnings, exchanged it, and went looking for the blond. He asked Randy, who had not seen him. He asked Glenn, who did not care. He even called the young man's phone. Shaking his head, Mark went back to the hotel room. The older man stepped in and stopped short. Mike was on the couch, staring at the blank flat screen. On his head were orange cat ears.

The blond looked up at him, ice blues sad and on the verge of tears. "They got me again."

A smile played on the older man's lips. He walked over and stood in front of the blond. He let his hands caress both ears. Mark shook his head and asked, "How in the world?" He looked down at Mike's cat paws. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should have been paying more attention."

"Why are they doing this to me?" Mike buried his face in his paws.

"I don't know, but you look damn cute." Mark's eyes grew wide. He could not believe he just said that.

Mike looked up at him, his ice blues big like puppy dog's eyes.

Mark exhaled slowly. He could feel himself getting hard. He hoped that Mike did not notice the bulge starting to form.

The door opened and in walked Glenn and Randy.

"You found him," Glenn said.

"Again?" Randy asked, taking in the ears.

Mike turned to them and nodded.

Mark was relieved for the interruption. He could feel his erection disappearing.

"I'm going to go pack," Mike said as he got up.

"You gonna keep the ears?" Randy joked.

Mike glared at him and slammed the bedroom door shut.

Mark stared at Randy.

"What?" he asked.

Mark shook his head, went to his room, and closed the door.

Randy looked to Glenn. "What's up with your brother?"

Glenn shook his head.

"You don't think..."

"Eww, eww, eww," Glenn replied with a disgusted look in his face.

"You're right."

Both men stared at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

…

It was Monday and Randy and Mike made it to their hotel in New York and checked in. Cena ran over to them with his megawatt smile plastered on his face.

"How was your trip, dawg?" he asked.

Randy punched him in the shoulder. "You ass."

"Ow!" Cena rubbed his shoulder.

"What was so important that you had to blow your best friend off?" Rand asked.

Just then, Jeff and Matt Hardy walked by. The Rainbow Warrior looked toward John and smiled. John returned it before looking back at his friends. Randy and Mike gawked at him.

"What?" Cena asked.

Randy grabbed Cena's arm and dragged him to the elevator with Mike right behind. No words passed between them. When they got to Randy's floor, they filed out and went straight to Randy's room.

"Talk," Randy ordered.

"What?" Cena asked again.

"You and Jeff Hardy," Mike said. "I'm surprised Matt hasn't killed you yet."

"Matt doesn't know," Cena said.

"Are you retarded?" Randy replied. "That man is crazier than me when it comes to protecting his baby brother. Hell, he's probably crazier than Mark when it comes to Glenn."

"Well, not really," Mike said.

"Who asked you?" Randy glared at him. "Why are you in my room?"

"I wanted to hear John's answer." Mike rolled his eyes. "How long has this been going now?"

"Three months," Cena sheepishly replied.

"All those nights of not hanging out, of blowing me off, of not coming to my parents' house for breaks..." Randy listed, "now makes sense."

Cena's cell rang. "Hold on. Hey, Jeff. I'm in Randy's room. He abducted me." He smiled and gave Randy's room number.

"I can't believe you gave him my room number," Randy said.

"I can't believe you're making a big deal about this," Cena replied. "Now you know what's been going on, you can help me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're his friend," Mike said.

"At least moment, he's your friend," Randy replied.

"So, when he does something that's really, really, really stupid, he's my friend, but when he does something awesome and spectacular, then he's your friend?" Mike asked.

Randy nodded. "Yeah."

A knock came and John went to answer it. Jeff slipped in and wrapped his arms around Cena's neck. They kissed each other.

"How did you get away from your brother?" John asked.

"I have my ways," Jeff replied with a smile. He kissed his boyfriend again.

Randy began to gag.

"Fuck off," both men said.

"This is my room," Randy informed them.

Cena pulled away and held Jeff's hand. He sat down on the bed and pulled the smaller man into his lap. They looked to both men.

"I see you two got cozy," Cena noted.

"What?" Randy asked, folding his arms over his chest.

Jeff pointed to own neck to indict Randy's hickeys.

Randy's grew wide for a second. "I forgot about those."

"I seriously thought you were going to chicken out, Mizzy," Jeff said as he brushed his purple hair back.

"We ended up getting married," Mike replied.

"Why are you telling them that?" Randy practically yelled.

"What?" Jeff and John asked.

"Okay, when I bailed to have Mike take my place, I didn't think this would happen," John said. "I thought maybe you two would get along somewhat, go on a date or two, seeing that Mike has a crush on you..."

"What?" Randy asked.

Mike face-palmed himself.

Randy looked at the blond. "This is just getting better."

"Now, you two are married. Didn't even invite me to the wedding," Cena continued. "I thought I was your best friend."

"We didn't marry each other," Mike said.

"What?" Jeff and John asked.

"We didn't marry each other," Mike repeated.

The two stared at Randy and Mike. Mike took out his camera and gave it to them. Jeff and John looked through the photos. A chuckle here and there.

"Where did you get the alligator?" Jeff asked.

Then, they came upon the wedding. John's jaw dropped and Jeff giggled.

"This is so funny," Jeff replied as he handed the camera back to Mike. "What are you going to do?"

"Mark is looking into getting our marriages annulled," Randy muttered.

"You and Glenn?" John asked. "How is he in bed?"

"I didn't have sex with him," Randy answered.

"They got really drunk and made-out though," Mike informed.

"Thank you, big mouth." Randy glared at him.

Mike shrugged his shoulders.

"How's sex with Mark?" Jeff asked.

"We didn't have sex," Mike replied.

"Damn, I was curious," Jeff said.

"What?" John asked. "Why?"

"I've seen him naked," Jeff replied. "He's—"

"I don't want to hear any more."

"Glenn's the same way."

Randy rolled his eyes and wiped his face with both hands. "I hope we can get these marriages annulled. I can't be married to him."

"Why not?" Jeff asked. "He is my friend, you know?"

"He's not my type," Randy said. "He's dark and broody."

"And what are you?" Jeff asked. "Rainbow Brite?"

"How about a Care Bear?" John added. "Care Bear Stare!" John tried to mimic Randy's stare.

"Or a Care Cousin. Care Cousin Roar!" Mike hissed.

Jeff and John laughed.

Randy glared at Mike.

"Lighten up," John laughed. "Mike is not upset about being married to Mark. You said that he's looking into getting the marriages annulled, right?"

Randy finally nodded.

"Good, don't worry about it then."

"Just don't tell anyone," Randy said.

"Your secret's safe with us," Jeff replied.

"Why aren't you upset about this?" Randy asked Mike.

"Someone told me a long time ago to just go with the flow even if you're wading through shit because eventually, it'll get better," Mike replied.

Cena smirked.

Randy folded his arms over his chest.

"Who knows," Mike said as he gathered his things, "you might end up liking Glenn and want to stay with him. You two did get along."

"Really?" Jeff replied. "Wow. He normally doesn't get along with anyone but Mark, Matty, and me."

"I feel so special." Randy watched Mike leave. "He has a crush on me?"

John and Jeff nodded.

"I can understand John knowing," Randy began.

"John told me," Jeff replied.

"How about telling your best friend?" Randy questioned.

"It would have defeated the purpose of my plan," John said as he tightened his arms around Jeff. "You're the first person he had any interest in since Morrison."

"That's hard to believe."

"Believe what you want," John said. "Jeff, you want to go to my room?"

Jeff nodded and wiggled out of John's embrace. They stood and went to the door.

John turned to Randy and said, "Mike is a good kid. Life just keeps handing him shit."

They left and Randy went about unpacking.

Mike was in his room doing the same. When he was done, he sat on his bed and sorted through his purchases from the Convention. He picked out "Munchkin" with its two other expansions and stacked the other items on the side of his bed. He opened the game, took out the game's instruction, and began to read.

…

Mark had been on the phone with his lawyer on and off during the morning and part of the afternoon. He lay on his hotel bed, arm over his eyes. His head hurt and he was gratefully that Glenn's and his taping was not until tomorrow. They already made it to their destination in Manhattan. He knew that Raw was in New York City and thought about going over to watch. He smiled when his mind brought of Mike and his cat ears.

Mark chuckled to himself as he admitted the young man looked adorable in them. Then Randy with his constant questioning about the annulment came to mind. Mark thought it was best to just take a nap. He took two aspirins and laid back down. Soon, he fell asleep. His dreams were hazy, but he could make out someone beneath him, squirming and moaning in pleasure. Mark woke with a start, sweat covering his forehead and his hair sticking to him.

"What the fuck?" he breathed. He propped himself onto his elbows and noticed his obvious tent. "Damnit!"

The Deadman got out of bed and went to the bathroom to shower and take care of business. He let the water rain down on him and thought of his dream. He did not know who the person was, but he was determined to find them. His mind went instantly to Mike but shook his head.

"Maybe," Mark breathed.

Truth be told, his mind had been on the young man as of late. He was quiet and reserved when the blond was with the group on their vacation. The Miz was no where in sight nor sound. Mark did not know if that was the real Mike or just a facade.

The Deadman got out of the shower and dried himself.

"Randy did say that Cena's close to him," Mark said to himself. He walked out. "I'll think I'll go."

"Go where?" Glenn asked, dropping his things onto his nightstand.

"I'm going to Raw tonight."

"Why?"

"Just to watch. Bored."

Glenn studied his brother. "I guess I'll come along."

"You don't have to," Mark said as he rummaged through his clothes.

"Gives me something to do."

"Wanting to torment Randy?"

Glenn snickered as Mark shook his head.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually like the boy," Mark replied.

"He is easy on the eyes," Glenn replied. "I would love to break him."

"Please, you love the fight in him."

Glenn nodded. "That I do...that I do. Let me shower real quick."

Mark waited until Glenn got ready and they both left.

…

Mike sat on a bench in the locker room. He had just finished his match and he just wanted to go back to his hotel room. Those around him lowly talked. He knew what they were talking about. It was always about him. Even if it was old news, they never let it rest because he was the Miz, the Reality Star reject. The blond hated it. He finally stood, gathering his toiletries, and turned to go into the showers. He bumped into someone or rather they bumped into him.

"Watch it," Punk said, glaring at the blond.

"S-sorry," Mike replied.

"Yeah, you are sorry...a sorry excuse for a wrestler," the older man stated.

There were some chuckles.

"What do you want, Punk?" Mike asked.

"Nothing from you, that's for sure."

"So, Morrison ain't enough for ya? Gotta come sniffing around me?"

Punk snarled and shoved the blond into the lockers.

Mike glared up at him and his eyes widened.

Mark grabbed the back of Punk's neck and jerked him toward the locker room doors. He threw the bewildered man out and stared at him before turning back to Mike. He slowly strode over to him.

"You okay?" Mark asked.

Mike just nodded.

"Have you seen Cena?"

Mike looked him over. The older man wore tight black jeans with a black A-shirt and black biker boots. His hair was tied back into a ponytail and he wore shades to hide his greens.

Mike finally shook his head. "He might be in his private locker room."

"Tried there." He inhaled and walked out.

The other wrestlers stared after the Deadman wondering why he was being nice to Mike and what the hell Cena did to get his attention.

Mark wandered the halls going back to Cena's private room. He stopped short when he heard noises coming from the room. He could make out the sound of Jeff's voice which caused him to chuckle. Mark knocked.

"Shit!"

He could hear the sounds of scurrying and smiled. He then put on his stone face and glared at Cena when he opened the door.

"What are you—?" Cena began but was cut off by Mark's hand around his throat.

"I know he's here," the Deadman said as he came in, kicking the door closed behind him. "Tell me where he is or I will—"

"You will let him go," Jeff replied as he stepped out of the shower with his arms folded over his chest.

"Or what?" Undertaker asked, cutting his eyes to him.

"Well, Randy sent me this nice picture of you with cat ears..."

Mark let Cena go. "He did what?"

Jeff smiled. "So it is true."

Cena laughed as he rubbed his throat. "Mike told me everything."

Mark shook his head.

"Don't get mad at him. He just talks a lot, trying to make conversation and he knows that I'll never let him down by giving up his secrets."

The Deadman nodded and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked as he sat down on the couch.

"I wanted to talk to you about Mike," Mark replied.

"About what?" John questioned, taking a spot by Jeff.

The younger Hardy threw his legs into his boyfriend's lap.

"Well, Mike wasn't Mike during our stay in Vegas," Mark replied.

John stared at him and smiled. "When Mike is around a lot of people, he brings out the Miz. It's his defense."

"So...?"

"Get him on one and one, he's himself. Sometimes, he's very quiet and observes people. He likes to do that, to figure out their strengths and weakness, to figure out their patterns...it helps him a lot in the ring."

Mark nodded. "Are the rumors true?"

Jeff looked to John. He too had heard the rumors and always wanted to know if they were true or not.

John sat, choosing his words wisely. "Rumors and gossip always fly about backstage whether if they're true or not. Mike's a good kid. He may be a flirt, but that's it. It's just flirting. If you choose to believe the gossip, then you're no better than the rest of them. If you choose to get to know him, I mean really know him and not turn on him, then you're a better person for trying because at least you'll be getting to the truth."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Four**

Randy walked back to the Legacy locker room after his confrontation with Batista in the ring. As he passed an opened utility door, he was quickly dragged in. He kicked and struggled in the assailant's grasp. He was soon slammed against a wall and lips pressed roughly against his while hands roamed. Randy tried to get away, to fight back, but his attacker was stronger than him. He could taste the man as he shoved his tongue into his mouth. Just as quickly as it started, the assault ended.

Randy stood outside the utility room, bewildered. He looked around as anger raged though his body. He turned to the closed door and tried to open the door but found that it was locked.

"Damnit!" He punched and kicked the door before he gave up.

He stormed to the locker room, burst through the door, and started to wreck the place. Cody and Ted backed away from him and went to stand outside.

Mike walked by with his gym bag slung over his shoulder and stared at them. They pointed and he looked in. Shaking his head, he entered the destroyed room and closed the door behind him. Cody and Ted stared on with shock written all over their faces.

"Randy," Mike called.

The older man ignored him.

"Randy?"

Randy flipped over the benches and kicked at the lockers.

Mike looked around, placing his gym bag on the ground, and found a small overturned wastebasket. He filled it with cold water and went back out. He threw the water onto the raging man.

Randy stopped and turned his wild eyes to him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mike asked, throwing the basket down.

The older man snarled at him.

"Look at this place." The blond waved his hand over the room. "What did Batista do? Did Ted and Cody say something to you? Fuck, what did the world did to you this time?"

Randy worked his jaw back and forth.

"Is it the marriage? I'm not comfortable with it either if it makes you feel better."

Randy glared at him.

Cody and Ted had their ears to the door and heard Mike saying something about the marriage. The two stared at each other and smirked. They ran down the hallway.

"I can't believe they got married," Cody snickered.

"You know what they say about Vegas," Ted said.

"Randy and Mizzy sitting in a tree," Cody sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

Shad, one of the members of Cryme Tyme, was playing with his phone when he heard Cody singing. He looked at them and shrugged his shoulders. He was not the only one that heard Cody. Several Divas heard him singing and they began to talk amongst themselves.

"I was assaulted in a utility room," Randy finally said.

Mike replied, "You have to tell Vince."

"Tell him what, that I couldn't fight back? That I was weak? That I allowed some person manhandle me?" Randy asked. "I can't do that."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Mike asked as he turned over a bench to sit down.

"I don't know."

"Well, whatever you think of, let me and John know. If you don't want to tell John what happened, them let me know. I'll help you out as best I can.  
>Randy nodded.<p>

Mike smiled and went to retrieve his bag. "If you want, you can come by to my room later tonight a play some card games."

"I'll think about it."

Mike left Randy to his thoughts. As he walked through the hallway people who were still in the arena stared at him. He became aware of this and gripped his bag tighter. He made it to his rental and found "Just Married" scribbled around the back windshield.

"What the—" he breathed.

Jeff came running to him. "Dude..."

Mike looked to him.

"I just heard from one of the Divas saying that you and Randy are married."

"What?"

Jeff nodded.

"I didn't tell anyone."

"John and I haven't as well."

Mike cringed. Their secret was partially out and he did not know what to do.

Meanwhile, Cena ran to the Legacy locker room and did not bother to knock. He took in the sight of the wrecked room. Randy came out showers with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Get dressed," John said. "Hurry."

Randy stared at his best friend and nodded. After he was dressed, Cena nearly his friend dragged to his own car.

"Cena, what the hell?" Randy asked.

"Dude, did you talk?" John asked. "Did you say anything?"

"Huh?"

"One of the stagehands was saying something about you and Mike going to Vegas and getting hitched."

"WHAT?"

Cena asked.

"Fuck me," Randy groaned.

"Get in," John ordered.

He did and they both drove back to the hotel.

"How could have this have happened?" Randy asked.

"You don't think that one of the wrestlers or Divas were in Vegas, you do?" John questioned.

Randy's eyes grew wide. "What if some of them were?"

"Damn! Well, at least they think you and Mike are married. They don't have to know the full truth."

"I didn't want anyone to know I had a shotgun wedding."

"Too late now."

"Why is this happening to me?" He stared out the passenger side window. "Oh, fuck!"

"What?"

"Vince..."

John nodded. "We'll think of something."

"Could this get any worse?"

John shook his head. He got to the hotel and parked. "You want to make a run for it or go through the service door?"

"Service door."

Both men stared at each other and nodded. They grabbed their bags and booked it. Lucky for them, some of the service hands were outside smoking. They slipped in and walked through the hallway to the bustling kitchen. The smell of food beckoned them, but they did not have time for that. They got to the service elevator and took it to Randy's floor. The two quickly made it to his room and sat on the bed.

"I can't believe this shit," Randy said, staring at the ground. "First, I get drunk and end up married. Second, it's to the Big Red Machine. Third, Mike has a crush on me. Forth, I almost got sexually assaulted. And now, this."

"Wait," Cena said. "You got sexually assaulted?"

"Shit." Randy gave his friend the blow by blow of what happened.

Cena sat, stunned. "Why is this happening to you?"

Randy fell backwards onto his bed.

There was a knock on the door and John went to answer.

"Hey, sweetie." He kissed Jeff and let him in.

Jeff dragged Mike by the wrist. Mike had a scowl on his face and his hood to his hoodie was up. Randy had propped himself on his elbows to watch them.

"What's wrong with you?" Randy asked.

Mike pulled back the hood to reveal his calico cat ears. "He made me wear them."

"I think he looks adorable," Jeff replied.

Mike sat Indian-style on the floor and huffed. John and Jeff sat on the bed with Randy.

"Stop sulking," Jeff said with a roll of his eyes.

The blond turned his back on them as another knock came.

"Who is it?" Randy asked.

"Mark and Glenn," Mark answered.

Randy ran to the door. "Any news?"

Mark shook his head. Randy sighed and let them in. The older man stopped and stared at Mike. He started to chuckle.

Glenn looked over and chuckled as well. "Did they get you again?"

"Jeff made me wear them," Mike huffed.

"Why did you keep them?" Glenn asked.

"I don't know."

"I think he looks adorable," Jeff defended.

Mark sat down beside Mike and reached up to touch the ears. Mike watched him from the corner of his eyes.

"Why are you guys here?" Randy asked as he went back to the spot on his bed.

"Bored," Glenn answered as he sat on the floor close to Randy. "Our taping isn't till tomorrow. Wanted to do something beside stay in our hotel room."

"You could have went to a bar," Randy suggested.

"No," Mark firmly replied. "I do _not_ want to wake up with love bites on my neck."

Mike chuckled at this.

"Just because I did it to Randy doesn't mean I'll do it to you," Glenn said. "You're my brother. That would be disgusting."

Glenn laid his head down on the edge of the bed and Randy could feel the warmth next to his thigh. He looked down at him.

Mark stopped caressing the ears and looked behind him. "So...I heard."

"We both heard," Glenn replied.

Randy grumbled, "Damn gossipers."

"We think a Diva or another wrestler was Vegas and that's how everyone knows," John replied.

"If there was, then they would know that Mark and Mike are together as well as Randy and Glenn," Jeff stated.

"True," John breathed. "This shit is fucked up."

"As much as I like having you guys in my room, I would like to get some sleep," Randy said.

"Hey, I got some games from the Convention, if you guys want to try them out," Mike offered.

"Sounds like fun," Mark said as he stood. He helped Mike up.

The blond placed his hood back on. They followed Mike back to his room.

Randy stared at the door and went to lock it. He jumped in the shower real quick to try and clear his mind, dressed in boxers, and climbed into bed. He stared at the ceiling as his mind wandered to Glenn. The older man was nice enough, but Randy could not phantom letting the man dominate him in bed. The ring was a whole different story. They were co-workers and can go their separate ways. Now, they were married and Randy loved to be the dominate one in the sack.

The Viper sighed and tried to sleep.

…

After several rounds of "Munchkin" and laughs, John and Jeff left the three alone to do what ever.

"That was really fun," Mark said as he read over the cards.

"I can't believe you did that to me," Glenn complained. "I'm your brother. You're supposed to be helping me out here."

"Hey, what can I say?" Mark asked. "I had 'The Other Ring'. The monster got too much for me to handle."

"Yeah, right," Glenn said. "With our powers combined..."

"You're Captain Planet," Mike quickly said.

Mark laughed.

"Shut up, Mike," Glenn replied with a smile on his face. "Bro, we could have taken the monster."

"Monsters," Mike corrected.

"Whatever." Glenn stood. "I'm going to the vending machines. Want anything?"

Mark and Mike shook their heads.

Glenn left.

Mark watched as Mike put the game up. The blond placed it with his other games.

"How many games do you have?" Mark questioned.

"Three card games and a table-top game," Mike answered.

Mark nodded. "What else do you have?"

"'Chez Geek,' 'Honor of the Samurai,' and 'Fireborn.'"

"Can I see?"

Mike pulled out the other games for Mark to look at.

Glenn made his way back from the vending machine and to Randy's door. He knew why he was there. He found the young man attractive and wanted to dominate him. Glenn wanted to make Randy his by any means necessary. He knocked and waited.

The door opened and a very sleepy Randy stared up at him.

"Huh?" fell from Randy's lips before he was shoved back in.

The door slammed shut and was locked. Glenn was on Randy before the young man's mind could register what was happening. Glenn's lips were locked onto Randy's. He was rough and wanted more from the young man. He nipped and sucked on his lower lip, wanting entry to Randy's mouth.

Randy's eyes grew wide when his mind caught up. He beat on Glenn's chest, trying to make him stop.

Glenn bit down harder and Randy groaned in pain. This gave Glenn what he was wanting. He ravaged Randy's mouth, exploring it. Randy tasted the older man and he was sweet, not like the attacker who tasted of cigarettes and beer. Randy closed his eyes and enjoyed the kiss.

The larger man gently pushed his husband to the bed. He lay on top of him never breaking the kiss.

"I...need...to breathe," Randy managed through the kiss.

Glenn pulled up and stared down at him.

They panted and slowly their breathing became slow and even. Randy gazed up at the older man.

"I'm not ready," he said.

"I know," Glenn replied as he leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "I'll take my time, but for right now..."

With what seemed like inhuman speed, Glenn latched onto Randy's neck. He kissed, licked, sucked, and nipped. Randy moaned at the feeling and attention Glenn was giving him.

Mark read through the game book of "Honor of the Samurai" and loved the concept and history that it provided. He looked to Mike to tell him about how to play the game but saw that the blond had curled up beside him and was asleep. Mark smiled and gently pulled away. He lifted his husband into his arms and placed him in his bed. He stripped the youngster and folded his clothes neatly.

"Mark," Mike cooed in his sleep.

"Yes," Mark quietly said.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course." Mark stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed.

Mike turned onto his side and scooted over to him. Mark pulled the younger man against his chest. He brushed his lips against Mike's left shoulder and kissed his neck. The blond whimpered and pressed his back harder against the man's chest. Mark hugged him and Mike turned in the embrace so they were chest to chest. He kissed Mark's chin and settled down. Mark stared at the sleeping face. He smiled and leaned forward to gently brush his lips against Mike's. The blond tilted his head up and pursed his lips together. Mark fully kissed him and began to settle down himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Five**

Glenn slowly placed soft kisses along Randy's neck and shoulders, enjoying the salty taste of his young husband. The young man moaned and his eyelids fluttered open.

"Feels so good," Randy whispered.

"That's the point," Glenn mumbled.

"I'll still I won't bottom for you."

Glenn chuckled. "What are you doing today?"

"I'm off today," Randy breathed. "House show tomorrow, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday."

Glenn bit him and Randy whimpered.

"What to spend some time together before my taping?"

Randy slightly turned his head. "Now, why would I do that?"

Glenn shrugged. "Because I'm your husband."

"Well, according to rumors, I'm Mike's husband."

Glenn chuckled. "I find you attractive."

"I find you monstrous," Randy joked as he pressed his back into Glenn's chest.

The large man growled before biting down harder on Randy's shoulder.

"I hate you," Randy hissed.

Glenn lapped at the mark. "You know you love it."

Randy sighed.

"So, how about it?"

Randy thought a moment.

Glenn stopped his kiss and bite assault on Randy's neck and shoulders.

The younger man whimpered in protest.

"I'm waiting for an answer."

"Fine. I'll spend a day with you."

The large man chuckled a he rolled out of bed.

"Wh-huh?" Randy stared at him with confusion on his face.

"You need to get ready to go," Glenn said. "I have to go retrieve my brother and we'll be on our way." Glenn started to dress.

Randy rolled his eyes and scooted out of bed. He headed for the showers, but Glenn grabbed him and pulled him down to sit on his lap.

"Don't be mad," Glenn said.

"I'm not mad."

"You're acting like it."

Randy sighed. "Listen, you have to understand. I've never been in this type of relationship before."

"Relationship? You saying you want to give it a try?"

Randy stared at the ground as he chewed on his bottom lip. He did think about it before he fell asleep last night, during their make-out session, and even now. He wanted to see where it would go, but the problem was the fact that they were on two different brands and his stubbornness to only be dominate and not submit. He did not know if he could do a long distance relationship as well. Then, he thought of John and Jeff.

"Randy?"

The young man nodded. "Yeah, I want to give it a try."

Meanwhile, Mark rubbed circles in Mike's lower back. He was in deep thought about the blond and what Cena had said to him:

_ "Rumors and gossip always fly about backstage whether if they're true or not. Mike's a good kid. He may be a flirt, but that's it. It's just flirting. If you choose to believe the gossip, then you're no better than the rest of them. If you choose to get to know him, I mean really know him and not turn on him, then you're a better person for trying because at least you'll be getting to the truth."_

He looked to the sleeping young man and smiled. He leaned forward to kiss his forehead. Mike shifted and settled down. Mark's cell rang and he gently pulled away from Mike causing the blond to whimper from the loss of body heat. He settled in Mark's place gripping the older man's pillow. Mark fished in his pants' pocket and pulled it out.

"Donny, my man," Mark greeted as he entered the bathroom. "What news do you have for me?" Mark listened for about ten to twelve minutes and gave a bittersweet smile. "Thanks, Donny."

The older man leaned against the sink counter as his mind went over the information that his lawyer gave him. He sighed. The Deadman pushed himself off the counter and re-entered the bedroom.

Mike had sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Morning."

"Morning," Mark greeted. He went over and kissed his forehead.

The blond stared up at him.

"I was thinking, wanna hang out some before my taping tonight?"

"Okay. Sounds like fun. I have nothing to do today."

"Good, go get ready."

Mike got out of bed and headed straight for the bathroom. Mark began to dress, mind still on what his lawyer had told him. He decided to make the bed before packing up Mike's things. He looked over the young man's clothes and pulled out several outfits. He sat on the bed when the blond made his appearance. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was still damp.

"You didn't have to pack up for me," Mike said.

"I don't mind," Mark said.

He watched as Mike looked through the outfits before settling on a pair of dark jeans and a forest green T-shirt with "Rockstar" written on the first. The blond dressed not caring if Mark had his eyes on him. The blond went back to the bathroom to style his hair.

There was a knock at the door and Mark went to answer it. He quirked his eyebrow.

"Where did you stay last night?" Mark questioned with a smirk.

"That's none of your business," Glenn replied.

Randy peeked over his shoulder causing the Deadman to laugh.

"Right." Mark let them in. He noticed fresh love bites all over Randy's neck.

"We're leaving," Glenn said.

Mark stared at him.

"I came to get you so we can go."

Mark nodded. "I'm waiting for Mike." He went and packed the other outfits up.

"What?" Glenn and Randy asked.

"You heard."

Glenn and Randy stared at each other.

"Besides, I got a call from my lawyer. Might as well make the most of it, guys."

"What are you trying to say?" Randy asked.

"I'm saying...we're stuck together until my lawyer can find due cause to get the marriages annulled. He said it could take up to a week, a mouth, hell, even up to a year. Since, gay marriages are still new on the books, he's trying to figure out how to handle this," Mark explained.

Glenn sighed and he looked to Randy.

Randy, whose anger tended to get the best of him, was oddly calm and Mark noticed this behavior. He also saw that his brother and the young man were standing awfully close together.

"Fine," Randy said. "But, everyone thinks that Mike and I are married."

"Well, you can either play along with the ruse or tell everyone that you're actually married to the Big Red Machine," Mark offered.

"Like anyone would believe that," Randy said as he folded his arms over his chest.

Mark nodded in agreement. "It's up to you though."

Mike stepped out of the bathroom, ready to go. He looked to the three men. "What's wrong?"

"We're going to be married for awhile longer it seems," Mark replied.

The blond nodded. "So, we can either tell everyone that Randy and I aren't married but married to someone else or keep it as is, right?"

"It's up to you," Mark said.

The younger man replied, "Well, since I'm married to you, I'd rather let everyone know that."

"But who would believe that I'm married to Glenn?" Randy asked.

"I don't care what people think," Mike said. "What we do is our business and not theirs. They can judge all they want, but they can't live our lives nor live it for us. Let them gossip. Let them get it wrong and make fools of themselves."  
>"I like you," Glenn said.<p>

"Well, Randy?" Mark said.

Randy thought about what Mike said and finally nodded. "Well, we did want to give this relationship a try. Okay, we'll set people straight."

"That's settled," Glenn replied. "Let's go."

…

Randy and Mike set their bags down close to their husbands' beds and waited for them to get ready. Mark let his brother go first so he could talk to Mike about "Honor of the Samurai." Randy listened and felt a ping of interest in the game. Soon, it was Mark's turn in the shower. Randy watched Glenn dress while Mike read through the book.

"I wonder how we're going to work this out," Mike pondered.

"What?" Glenn asked.

"I mean, Mark and you are on Smackdown! and Randy and I are on Raw. How are we going to make this work?"

"One day at a time, I guess," Glenn replied.

Mike nodded as he looked up. He quickly moved his eyes down and back to the book. Warmth crept up his neck and across his checks. He did not mean to look. He did not mean to see Glenn's pale muscular body nor his well-endowed member.

Randy looked at the blond and smirked. Glenn glanced up from rummaging through his clothes and saw how red Mike had gotten.

Mark came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He looked to Mike. "Why are you red as a tomato?"

Mike moved his eyes to his husband. "I didn't mean to look."

Mark looked over to his naked brother. "Oh." The older man shook his head and went to look through his things. He threw off his towel and began to dress.

This time, Randy blushed when he glanced over to the Deadman. Mike saw this and moved over to him. He nudged Randy and held open the book. Both men started to read to get their minds out of the gutter.

Mark and Glenn glanced at each other and laughed.

"Shut up!" Randy barked, causing Mike to flinch.

The brothers got dressed and the four went to lunch. They sat and talked for awhile before their food came.

"So, Vince wants to see us," Mark explained, looking over his texts.

"Regarding?" Randy asked.

"I let him know about the situation," Mark said as he slid his cell back into his pants.

"Is this going to be our last meal as WWE wrestlers?" Mike asked.

"I doubt it," Glenn replied. "Seeing how Mark, Randy, and I are some of the top wrestlers."

"Is this my last meal as a WWE wrestler?" Mike questioned.

"I don't think so," Mark replied. "Even if it is, you get to travel with me and keep me company."

Mike smiled.

"So, I was thinking," Mark replied, "from now on, if Mike doesn't get fired, Randy and you share a room."

"But that will confirm to people that he and I are married," Randy said.

"Hell, let them," Glenn said. "This way, visits will be easier on everyone."

Randy thought about it and nodded as their food came.

"Right, let's eat," Mark said. "Don't want to keep Vince waiting."

…

The four men sat in Vince's office while their boss sat behind his organized desk, eyes moving from one face to the next.

"From what Mark told me," Vince began, "you four got married...Mike to Mark and Randy to Glenn. Am I correct?"

The men nodded.

"But you don't remember any of it, right?"

"No, sir," fell from their lips.

Vince nodded. "What the HELL were you thinking? Were you thinking? Don't answer that question cause apparently you four weren't." Vince breathed. "Now, Mark has informed me that his lawyer is looking into the situation, but it could take some time." He paused and closed his eyes. "Now somehow, everyone thinks that Randy and Mike are married."

The four nodded.

"Alright, let them think that. It would be better if they think that Randy and Mike are married instead of all four of you being married."

Mike looked to Mark, who stared at Vince.

"What if we want to stay with our respective husband?" Mike asked.

Vince looked at him. "If you want to stay with your husband when Mark's lawyer finds the information needed for an annulment, then we'll just have Randy and you get 'annulled' and you two can do whatever you want to do."

"Well, what if we want to stay with them now?" Mike questioned.

"That's not going to happen," Vince said with the pounding of his fist.

Mike flinched.

"I would rather deal with one couple than two. Damage control will be at the minimum. Besides, who would believe that Glenn and Randy are married? You and Randy...yes. Glenn and Randy...when Hell freezes over."

A secretary came in and handed Vince some paperwork.

He looked over the figures. "Are you sure about these numbers?"

She nodded and left.

"Looks like the surge in interest for the new couple hit into the millions," Vince informed them.

"What?" the four asked.

"Seems like the backstage gossiping has reached the internet and fans are eating it up." Vince thought a moment. "You two can do tag team matches seeing how you two are a 'couple' and would do anything to protect each other. Yeah...tag team matches."

Randy glanced over to Glenn, whose face was hard to read.

Vince stared off into space until Mark cleared his throat.

"What are you four still doing here?" the Chairman asked. "You have a taping to do. Remember, Randy and Mike are together. Make sure you get hotel rooms together, single bed, double bed. I don't care. As for you two," he looked at Mark and Glenn, "try not to hang around them too often. Even if you decide to stay married to them, wait for the annulment or divorce. Oh, a divorce on live T.V."

The four stared at each other and left their boss deep in thoughts. The two smaller men followed behind their quiet husbands to their locker room. No words passed between them as they watched their men get ready for the show.

Mike studied Mark and Glenn closely before getting up and wrapping his arms around Mark's waist. The older man stopped dressing and sighed. He pulled Mike around to stare into his eyes.

"It'll be just for a little while, okay?" Mark said.

Mike nodded and gave a crocked smile. Mark kissed him and finished dressing. Mike went back to his seat. He leaned over and whispered into Randy's ear. He looked at the blond, who nodded. Randy turned his attention to Glenn, who sat in a chair staring at the ground. The man stood up and strode over to him. He sat in lap and nuzzled his husband's neck. Glenn wrapped his arms around him and gave a quick squeeze.

Mark smiled at this and looked to Mike. Cena was right about Mike's power of observation. He was gratefully that Mike gave Randy instructions on how to make his brother feel better.

A knock came to their door. Randy got off of Glenn's lap and answered the door.

Jeff smiled at them. "Hi, guys. What are y'all doing here?"

"Hanging," Randy asked and stepped aside.

Jeff walked in and could feel something was wrong with the two men he considered to be like fathers to him. "What's wrong?"

"Not now," Mark said. "We have a show to do."

Mark and Glenn left.

Jeff looked from Randy and Mike. "Is anyone going to tell me?"

Mike nodded and told him everything.

Jeff slowly sank into Glenn's vacated seat. "Ya kidding me?"

Both men shook their heads.

Jeff sighed and rolled his eyes. "Anything for money."

"I have a question for you," Mike replied.

"Shoot," Jeff said.

"How do you and Cena do it?" Mike asked. "I mean, he's on one brand and you're here."

"You also have Matt to worry about," Randy added.

"I don't worry about Matt that much." Jeff smiled. "Just take it one day at a time. Always talk to each other even if it's to say a simple 'Hello'. Take time to see each other when ya have a day off. Give simple gifts when ya see each other or hold each other. A touch can be just as good if not better than gifts. Never take each other for granted. Try not to argue over the little things all the time." Jeff paused and thought for a second. "Be there for each other. Always be open minded and understanding. Never listen to what people tell ya about your significant other or your relationship. Always remember that you're loved and that ya love the person you're with." Jeff folded his arms over his chest. "Cena and I do have our ups and downs, but every minute is worth it."

Randy and Mike took in what he said and nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. How long are y'all staying?"

"We have house shows tomorrow, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday," Mike replied.

"What about Sunday?" Jeff asked.

"We're off that day," Randy said.

"Awesome. I know for a fact that Glenn, Mark, and I are off that day as well," Jeff said. "Let's make it a triple date."

"Um..." Mike began.

"Hey, don't over think it," Jeff replied.

"We could do a triple date," Randy replied. "I mean, taping will be in St. Louis on Monday. My house is big enough for guests. We could cook dinner, watch movies, play games, or what ever. We'll just have to leave right after the house show Saturday night, hop on a plane, go to the grocery store, crash, and start the day."

Mike and Jeff looked at him and to each other. Smiles soon formed on all three faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Six**

During their house shows, Randy and Mike made sure to get a room together with separate beds just in case their husbands came for a visit. While rooming, they discussed Sunday dinner with Jeff on the phone. It was decided that Randy would be responsible for the meat, Mike was in charge of the side dishes, and Jeff would do dessert.

Mike looked over the list of what the foods that they would be making. It was going to be a barbeque. Randy was going to grill ribs, chicken, and steak even though it was cold outside. Jeff wanted to bake a Caramel cake, a Red Velvet cake, and, for Mike, a Chocolate cake. Mike had plans to make potato salad, cole slaw, cucumber salad, and a special kind of Mac and Cheese. He also decided to make some mixed drinks.

"This is going to be great," Mike said as he made out his ingredient list.

Randy nodded.

Mike looked up at him. "Thanks for letting us stay at your house."

"Not a problem," Randy replied. "Might as well spend some time with our husbands."

"True." Mike laid down on his bed.

"So, you have a crush on me?" Randy asked staring at him.

"Had," Mike corrected.

"Oh."

"Yeah. For one thing, you never gave me a chance. Why? Because like everyone else, you just see me as a Reality Star Reject. You didn't bother to get to know me. Ever. You just kept snipping at me and didn't even want me on the trip. I'm sorry I'm not like everyone else. I'm sorry I'm not perfect enough for someone like you."

Mike got up from the bed and grabbed his hoodie, wallet, and key card. "I'm sorry...that I'm not like Cody." He slammed the door behind him.

Randy stared at the door and a pang of hurt and guilt tugged at him. He did see Mike as a Reality Star Reject. He never really bothered in getting to know him. To have everything get thrown back in his face, hurt him very much. He was starting to like the blond since they've been spending most of their time with each other.

A knock came and Randy shook his head before answering it. He stared at Cena.

"A lover's spat?" his friend asked with a smile on his face.

"You can say that," Randy replied, letting his friend in.

Mike spent several hours at a bar, drinking his pain and anger away. He looked at his phone and saw several texts from Cena, Mark, and Randy. He had ten voice-mails. He listened to them. One was from Mark asking about how he was doing, three were from Cena looking for him, and the rest were from Randy apologizing and asking him to come back. He shook his head and slid his phone back into his pocket.

"I think you had enough," the bartender said.

Mike nodded. "But I don't care."

"Heart-broken?"

"Something like that," the blond replied. "Being married sucks."

"That's why it's marriage. It sucks the life and fun right out of ya."

Mike smiled. "Can I get another shot?"

The bartender nodded and Mike chugged it. He paid his tab and slowly stood. He was a bit wobbly on his feet but managed to walk out of the door. Since the hotel was just twenty minutes away by foot and he did walk to the bar, Mike decided it would be best to walk so he could sober up. His ice blues took in the nightlife: the zooming cars, the warm bodies going to or coming from bars and nightclubs, and professionals trying to sell their wares and not get caught at the same time.

The wind blew and he shivered. He wished he had brought something thicker than his hoodie, but he left in such a hurry and angry that he did not think about it. He shrunk deeper into the fabric, trying to get warm. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and he looked around. Upon not seeing anything, he quickened his step.

Mike was grabbed from behind and slammed into a wall. He was punched and kicked. He fell to the ground trying to protect himself by curling into a ball and protecting his face.

His attacker grabbed his chin and lifted him up.

"Batista?" Mike questioned.

"Tell your husband to watch his back," the Animal growled before delivering more blows.

…

Mark paced Randy's and Mike's room while his brother sat on Randy's bed with Randy next to him. Cena was on Mike's bed, texting his friend again.

"Where the hell is he?" Mark asked. "It's nearly three o'clock in the morning."

"I'm sorry," Randy said for the hundredth time.

Mark cut his eyes to him. "It's not your fault." He stopped and placed his hands on his hips, eyes staring at nothing. "I'm going to go look for him." He grabbed his jacket and jerked the door open.

Mike stood there, dried blood and tears streaked his face.

"Mike," Mark breathed.

The blond looked up at him. "Mark."

The large man took the smaller man into his arms and pulled him inside. The other three men stood up as Mark escorted Mike in.

"I'll get the shower ready," Cena said and went into the bathroom. Sounds of running water could be heard.

Mark lead the young man to the spacious bathroom and slowly stripped him.

"The water's ready," Cena said over his shoulder.

Mike nodded and stepped in. He slowly washed his face to clean the blood off.

"Get him some clothes please," Mark said.

Cena nodded and left.

Mark waited in the bathroom until Mike was finished showering. The young man pulled the curtain back and his husband could see bruises forming on Mike's body. His ribs got the brute of the attack.

"Could you please hand me a towel?" Mike asked and Mark did so.

A knock came at the door and Mark answered it. He took the pajamas and boxers that Cena gave him.

"Here," Mark said, handing the clothes over to the blond.

Mike slowly dressed, ribs tender and body aching. They left the bathroom and Mike crawled into his bed.

"Who did this to you?" Mark asked.

"Batista," Mike answered. "He said that I need to tell Randy to watch his back."

…

Randy stood in the Legacy locker room, eyes Mike. He sat down next to him. "I'm sorry."

The blond looked up from the instruction book of "Honor of the Samurai."

"What you said was correct and I'm sorry," Randy repeated.

Mike shook his head and looked back down.

Randy grabbed his chin and turned his face to his own to examine Mike's bruised face.

Cody and Ted entered.

"Are you guys going to kiss?" Cody teased.

"Shut it," Randy commanded. "I have a job for you two tonight."

"What is it?" Ted folded his arms over his chest.

"Batista decided to get handsy with my husband," Randy said. "He has to pay."

"Dave did that to you?" Cody asked.

Mike nodded.

"What do want us to do?" Ted asked.

"Interfere in the match," Randy said.

"But you'll get disqualified," Cody protested.

"That's fine. I want you two to help me with his beat down," Randy said.

The two stared at Mike's face and nodded.

"Mr. Orton, you have five minutes," a stagehand called.

Randy nodded. "Stay here."

The three Legacy members left.

Mike sighed and turned the monitor on to watch the fight. He felt slightly giddy after hearing what Randy said but knew that he was trying to make things right. He watched as Ted and Cody ran down the ramp and slid into the ring. All three members stomped and punched on Batista. Randy backed off and waited his boys were done. When they backed off, Randy gave Batista a punt to the skull.

Randy motioned for a mic, leaned close to Batista, and spoke, "If you ever lay a hand on my husband again, I'll punt you so hard that you'll never wake up."

Randy dropped the mic and slid out of the ring with the crowd cheering. He made his way to the locker room. Mike looked up as he entered.

"You didn't have to do that," Mike said.

"Yeah, I did," Randy said with a smirk. "I'm going to take a shower. We need to go to hop on the plane and head to the grocery store."

Mike nodded and waited. They had already packed up their stuff and loaded up the rental.

After thirty minutes, Randy came out of the shower fully dressed. "Let's go."

…

Randy, John, and Mike unloaded the rental and started to put everything up after John and Mike were given rooms and placed sheets on their beds. Randy went ahead and started to marinate the meats for their. Even though there was snow on the ground, Randy did not mind grilling in the snow. Like any other male, he loved to grill no matter the weather.

"When will they get here?" John asked.

"Within the hour," Mike replied.

"What kind of mac and cheese are you making tomorrow?" Randy asked as he rubbed down the ribs.

"It's a surprise," Mike said, putting all his ingredients away. "Could you help me put Jeff's stuff up?"

John nodded and helped.

"Do you have any liquor, Randy?" Mike asked.

"Yup," he replied moving onto the chicken. "Why?"

"I was thinking about making mixed drinks."

"Randy has a liquor store in his bar," Cena informed.

"Nice."

A knock at the door came.

"They're early," John said as he went to answer the door.

From the kitchen, Mike and Randy could make out their friends' voices. Mark and Glenn came into view.

"Hi," Mike and Randy greeted.

Glenn went over to his husband and kissed his temple. Mark walked over to Mike and gave him a hug.

"I'm almost finished," Randy told Glenn. "Could you wrap you the meat and place them into the fridge?"

Glenn nodded and did as he was told.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," Mike said. He started to pull on Mark's hand. "I'll show you our room."

The older man went along and grabbed his luggage.

Glenn chuckled at the sight. "They actually do make a cute couple."

Randy nodded as he washed his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel so guilty about what happened to Mike."

"It's not your fault. I saw what you and your boys did Batista. Impressive."

Randy smirked as he wrapped up the steaks and placed the dish into the fridge. "Come on."

Glenn grabbed his things and followed his husband.

Mike stood in the shower, enjoying the water. He slowly stroked himself to relieve his sexual tension. It had been a while since he masturbated or gotten any. His mind played the memory of Mark and Glenn naked. He threw his head back as felt his release coming. Another hand gripped his member and Mike popped his eyes open. He took in the tattooed arm and looked over his shower to stared into Mark's eyes.

"You were taking too long," he said, "so I decided to join you."

Mark began to stroke Mike, who moaned. The blond licked his lips and placed his head onto Mark's shoulder as he pressed his back into the older man's chest.

"Faster...please," Mike begged.

Mark increased his speed. Mike moaned out his release and leaned against his husband for balance. He could feel Mark's cock poking him.

"Palms against the wall and lean forward," Mark firmly ordered.

Mike nodded and did as he was told as Mark smeared lube onto his fingers. Mike bit down on his bottom lip when he felt a finger enter. He slowly breathed trying to ignore the pain. Mark had his other hand on Mike's lower back to steady him. The older man slowly fingered the blond until his placed a second finger in. He tried to stretch him as much as possible.

Mike rocked his hips back. "More."

Mark slid his fingers out and lubed himself up. He slowly penetrated into Mike's tight heat, letting out a moan of his own. Mike pressed his forehead against the tile, squeezing his eyes shut. Mark stopped pushing when he was fully in his husband. He waited until Mike rocked against him. The older man snapped his hips causing Mike to mewl out in pleasure and pain. The Deadman started off slow and then quicken his pace. Mike clawed at the tiles trying to grab of hold of something, anything. Mark shifted and roughly drove in. Mike yelled out in pleasure.

"There it is," Mark growled and started to hit Mike's bundle.

Mike came again with a loud moan and clamped down around Mark. The older man grunted and pushed hard until he came. Mike could feel his husband's member twitch inside him and then stilled. Mark had his forehead against Mike's shoulder.

"We should get out of the shower," Mike stated.

Mark grunted and slowly pulled out. Mike turned to face him with his half closed lids. He gave his husband a crocked smile. He reached for him and gave him a kiss. They quickly washed up, dried off, and went to bed.

Glenn lay on top of Randy, ravaging his mouth. The younger man roamed his hands over Glenn's back and massaged certain areas. They pulled apart to breathe.

"I hate you," Randy panted.

"Really?"

"We should be asleep."

Glenn nodded and smiled. He went down for another kiss, but Randy turned his head. Glenn moved in the direction and tired again, but Randy tossed his head to the other side. His husband grabbed his chin and turned Randy to face him.

"No," Randy growled and pushed the Big Red Machine off of him. With a laugh, he tried to scramble out of bed.

Glenn caught him by the waist and pulled him back.

"No!" Randy tried to pull away from him.

Glenn growled and pulled him onto his lap. Randy could feel his husband's hard-on through his boxers and Randy wiggled his hips.

Glenn let out a sigh and warned, "If you don't stop, I'll take you by force."

Randy smirked and continued to wiggle. His husband threw him aside, laid on top of him, and pinned Randy's wrist down. Randy stared at him with surprise and fear in his eyes. He could feel Glenn's member through the fabric of their underwear against his entrance. Glenn placed Randy's wrists above his head and held them with one hand. He gripped Randy's briefs and ripped them off.

Randy yelped and stared into Glenn's face and saw that Glenn had became Kane. This realization caused Randy to thrash about under the monster. Kane laughed as he pulled down his boxers and pressed against Randy's pucker.

He leaned close to Randy's ear and whispered, "I'll never do anything to hurt you." He let Randy's wrists go and rolled over onto his back, pulling up his boxers.

Randy laid there, eyes wide. He turned his head to look at Glenn, whose eyes were closed. Randy slowly sat up still looking at his husband. He gave a small smile and scooted next to Glenn. He wrapped Glenn's arm around himself and laid his head on his husband's chest.

"Sorry," Randy said.

Glenn chuckled and kissed Randy's head.

The smaller man took out his husband's cock and slowly stroked him. Glenn let out a sigh. Randy smiled and quickened his work. He ran his thumb over the leaking head. Soon, Randy could see Glenn's balls tighten and so he took Glenn's member into his mouth. Glenn thrust up and came into Randy's mouth. The younger man drank it all down and went back to his place.

"You didn't have to do that," Glenn said.

"I know," Randy replied, "but I wanted to."

They kissed and settled down to sleep.

Jeff slowly rode Cena as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you," John said.

"I love you too," Jeff replied.

Jeff stopped and ground his hips causing John to let out a load moan.

"You're such a tease," John breathed.

"You love it."

John nodded.

The Rainbow Warrior smiled and decided that his boyfriend had enough torture. Jeff placed his hands on John's thighs and bucked his hips.

"Yeah, baby. Ride me!"

John met the force of Jeff's hips with thrusts of his own. Cena took his lover's member into his hand and stroked him until Jeff came onto his chest and stomach. John grabbed a hold of Jeff's hips and slammed him down hard as he came within. Jeff leaned forward and brushed his hair out of his face.

"That was great," John replied.

Jeff nodded as he slid out off his boyfriend. He watched as Cena went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He came back and laid back down. He gathered Jeff into his arms. They lazily kissed each other until sleep claimed them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Seven**

Mike stared down at his husband and recalled their moment in the shower. He smiled and kissed Mark's forehead before going to the bathroom. He needed to get ready for their day together and the other couples. He brushed his teeth, shaved, and dressed. Mike made it to the kitchen and found Jeff mixing the ingredients for one of the cakes.

"Morning," Mike greeted.

"Morning," Jeff said. "How well did you sleep?"

"Great. You?"

"With John around, fantastically."

Mike nodded and got the potatoes out to skin and chop. He filled a pot with water and a dash of salt to let it boil. He put on another pot to boil the eggs.

"I didn't know you cooked, Mike," Jeff stated as he filled a baking cake pan.

"Yeah," Mike answered. "My grandmother and mom taught me how. When I went to stay with my dad from time to time, I had to fend for myself."

Jeff nodded as he placed the pan into the oven. "Do you need any help?"

"Could you help me peel?"

Jeff took a knife and began to peel and dice up the potatoes. They dumped them into the pot. They chopped up the onions and celery. After seven minutes, Mike cut off the eggs and moved the pot to a cool burner.

The preparation went on until Randy was ready to grill. He stood outside with his jacket on turning over the ribs. Jeff had finished his cakes and had them frosted. Mike's sides were done except one. He wanted to wait close to dinner time to finish his last dish. The blond spend most of his time making mixed drinks upon request. The guys were watching a football game and talking.

"This was a great idea," John said as he took a swig of his beer.

Mark agreed as he watched Mike move about like a 1950's wife. He smiled and could feel his member come to life. The Deadman turned his attention back to the screen to get his mind off of his husband, but every so often, he would caught glimpses of Mike.

Glenn came back in with a dish full of chicken. "He just has to do the steaks and we can eat."

Mike took the dish and placed it on the counter. He popped in his special Mac and Cheese into the oven and went to set the table with the help of Jeff. Mike cut up the ribs and placed them on a platter which Jeff set on the table. The young blond placed his sides onto the table as well. Jeff placed the chicken into a bowl and placed them beside the ribs.

Soon, Randy came in with the steaks and went straight to the table. Jeff took the platter from him and placed it with the other meats. Mike got out his Mac and Cheese and set into on the table. The men sat around the table and said grace before diving in.

"Careful, the Mac and Cheese is hot," Mike warned.

Mark took a bite of the side and smiled. "Did you put lobster in here?"

Mike nodded. "I used sharp Cheddar cheese and Gruyere cheese with a hint of nutmeg."

"This is really good," Jeff replied. "Could you write down the recipe for me?"

"Sure."

They ate until they requested dessert and praised Jeff's baking skills. After dinner, Mark, Glenn, and John wrapped up the leftovers and cleaned up to let their chefs rest. While they did that, Mike pulled out his games. Randy and Jeff looked over them.

"'Munchkin' was really fun," Jeff said. "I would like to play that again."

"We could do that," Mike replied.

"'Honor of the Samurai' sounds really good from what Mark was saying," Randy said.

"I read over it," Mike said. "It looks really interesting."

"Let's play something everyone knows first," Jeff suggested. "Well, most of everyone."

"Then we could learn the other games," Mike added.

Randy agreed and Jeff and Mike told him how to play. Their men folk came out of the kitchen and smiled at the games that were out.

"What are we playing?" John asked as he went to Jeff.

"'Munchkin'," Jeff replied.

"Yes," Mark replied.

Glenn groaned.

"What?" Randy asked his husband as he turned on the stereo.

"I hate you, Mark," Glenn said.

"Hey...'The Other Ring,' baby brother," Mark replied.

They went about playing two rounds of the game with Randy winning both games. They moved on to "Honor of the Samurai."

"My wife looks hot," Jeff said as he laid the Okugata card into his Samurai's house.

"She looks like mine," Glenn replied.

"Whatever," Jeff mumbled.

"I've gained thirty honor points," Randy replied.

Mark wrote it down and looked over the score. "Mike is in the lead with 225."

"Hey," Mike protested.

"Just letting everyone know."

Randy looked over his cards and placed down three army cards. "I will be attacking Shogun Mike."

"Bring it on, bitch," Mike challenged.

Randy counted up his Strength and rolled the dice. Mike did the same.

"Look at that, Mike," Randy said. "Looks like I'm Shogun."

Mike growled.

"I'll be upgrading my castle." Randy took Mike's castle and title.

Mike discarded his Daimyo and his entire house.

The game went on until Jeff won. He ran around the men, arms pumping in the air. He even did his entrance dance.

They turned to "Chez Geek" and had a blast just by reading the cards and interrupting each other's Nookie time. After winning, Mike decided to dance around the room with Jeff in tow. They swayed their bodies to the beat of the music, heads going side to side. They gyrated their hips and dropped it like it's hot. The others cheered them on and soon, the games were forgotten.

Mark and Glenn watched as their four friends danced around like no one was watching. Jeff excused himself and disappeared somewhere in the house. He quietly came back in and when Mike had his back turned, Jeff sprung. He quickly placed the orange cat ears onto the blond's head.

Mike stopped and stared at him. He moved his hands up to feel the ears and he groaned.

"You look cute in them," Jeff said.

"Men shouldn't be cute," Mike protested.

"Gimme those." Randy snatched them off Mike's head and placed the ears on his own noggin. "Happy now."

Everyone laughed at the sight of the Viper with cat ears. Randy went and sat in Glenn's lap.

"You look adorable to me," Glenn said with a kiss.

Randy put the ears on Glenn's head.

"Hey," Glenn said and took the ears off.

Mark took them from his brother. "Hey, let's watch a movie."

"Sounds good," John replied.

The couch, loveseat, and coffee table were pushed back while Mike and Jeff gathered pillows and blankets. Glenn and John looked over Randy's DVD collection and made a few selections. Mark and Randy got snacks and drinks. Everyone changed into either sweatpants, pajama pants, or just wore their underwear to bed.

"Don't you get cold?" Jeff asked Randy.

"I normally sleep in the nude," he replied.

"Damn," Glenn said with a hint of disappointment.

"Hey, I really don't want to see his junk," John said.

"You've seen it before," Randy reminded him.

"Some of us have virgin eyes," Mark said as he covered Mike's ice blues.

"Hey!" Mike exclaimed, trying to pry Mark's large hands away.

"You're not missing much," John insisted.

Randy stared at his best friend. He dropped his briefs. "This isn't much."

Jeff's eyes grew wide. "Wow!"

"Eyes up, mister," John commanded.

"I've seem him naked before," Mike replied, giving up.

"And? I don't want you to fantasize about him," Mark said. "Only me."

Glenn grabbed Randy by the waist and pulled him down to the floor.

"Hey! Stop!" Randy struggled in his husband's hold. "I have a point to prove."

"You've proved it," Glenn said as he covered Randy. "I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea. You're mine."

"Possessive?"

"You know it." Glenn winked at him.

Mark took away his hands. Mike huffed and crossed his arms.

"Nice," Jeff replied.

John stared at him.

"I've seen Glenn's and Mark's packages before," Jeff replied. "But I love yours."

"Good." He embraced his boyfriend. "Mine."

"Mike, stop being like this," Mark said. "Come cuddle with me."

"No," Mike said as he moved to the other side of the living room.

The Deadman worked his jaw back and forth. "Don't make me chase you."

The other men watched on with interest.

Mike glared at him. He turned and ran.

"Shit!" Mark scrambled to get up and chase his husband down.

"If you break anything, you're buying me a new one!" Randy yelled after them.

The four sat for three minutes.

"I think Mike will get away," Jeff replied.

John nodded. "He's really good at hiding."

"Hey, don't count my brother out," Glenn said.

Mark searched every room in the house. He even looked in the attic, but the blond was no where to be found. The Deadman decided to check the garage. He took in Randy's car collection and nodded.

"Impressive," Mark said.

A noise caught his attention and he went to investigate. He did not see anything and turned just in time to see Mike jet out of the garage. The Deadman was hot on Mike's heels. They ran through the living room, jumping over the laying bodies.

"Run, Mike, run!" Jeff exclaimed, cheering his friend on.

The two came to a stand still in the dining room, Mike on one side and Mark on the other. The four came to watch.

"Mike, I swear to God, if I catch you, I'm whipping your ass," Mark stated.

"Try it, old man," Mike growled.

Mark lunged to the right to round the table. Mike had another idea. He rolled over the top of the table and to the other side and was gone once again. Mark tried to change directions, but fell onto his side. He let out a grunt and lay, gripping his knee.

The four gasped causing Mike to come back. He saw what happened and went to his husband.

"Oh no," Mike said.

Mark slowly got up and grabbed him.

"Shit!" Mike struggled to get away.

Mark bent his husband over the table and spanked him hard enough to rock the table. He straightened Mike up, who was red in the face and had tears in his eyes. Mark hugged him.

"That was kinda hot," Randy replied.

Mike buried his face into Mark's chest.

"I would have to agree with that one," Jeff said.

"Do you want me to spank you?" John asked.

"Maybe."

The four went back to the movie.

"I'm sorry," Mark replied.

Mike did not say anything.

"Will you forgive me?"

Mike slowly nodded.

The Deadman smiled and lifted the blond up bridal style. They headed back to their spot on the floor and cuddled together.

The friends watched the first movie and commented. The second movie was watched with mild interest nor just plain forgotten. Randy kissed on Glenn's neck while his hand was under the covers. Jeff's head bobbed up and down in John's lap. Mike and Mark slowly stroked each other while they kissed.

John held Jeff's head still as he came into his mouth. His boyfriend licked him clean and kissed him. John motioned to the other two couples. Jeff grinned and went back to paying attention to his man.

Randy stroked Glenn harder and faster. He took his member into his mouth and drank him down. His husband caressed his back. Randy came back up and smiled. He noticed that Glenn's eyes darted from his brother on the right of them and John to the left of them. Randy did the same and grinned. Glenn grabbed a hold of Randy and kissed him deeply.

Mike had straddled Mark's hips and slowly impaled himself onto his husband's member. He stilled until he got used to the feel of Mark being inside of him. He rocked his hips slow and quickened the rhythm. The blond leaned forward to kiss him. Their tongues fought for dominance and Mark won out. Mike moaned into his mouth. They could feel their climax. Mark grabbed Mike's cock and fisted him until they came together. They kissed each other until they came down from their high.

Lucky for them, Randy kept a box of tissues on the coffee table which was to their right. Mark wiped his hand and cleaned up his stomach. He noticed that Mike had yet slip his cock out of himself. He looked up at the blond and saw that he was watching something. He turned his head to what held Mike's attention. Randy rubbed Glenn's head as his husband went down on him. Jeff lay underneath John as he thrust into his boyfriend. Mark and Mike stared at each other and smiled.

The next night, Randy dressed into his ring attire. He looked to Mike, who sat on the bench next to him. This would be their first tag team partners.

"Nervous?" Randy asked.

Mike nodded.

"Don't worry about it. You've done tag team before. We've practiced what we were going to do."

"I know, it's just...we're going against Morrison and Punk," Mike replied.

"What's wrong with that?"

Mike chewed on his bottom lip. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get this over with."

The two went out to the Gorilla Position and waited for their theme song. They made their way to the ring. They waited and watched as Punk and Morrison came down. The bell rang and the match began. When Mike was tagged in, Morrison and Punk would do a number on him. Randy watched on with frustration. He paced his corner, eyes on the match. The crowd cheered on Mike to win, to kick out, to tag in Randy, but every time he would go from his corner, Punk or Morrison would pull him back to their side.

Mike finally got loose and tagged in Randy. Randy laid waste to Punk. He managed to knock Morrison off the apron before pinning Punk for the win. He kissed Mike's temple and helped him back to the Legacy locker room.

"Damn," Ted and Cody breathed.

"They did a number on you," Cody said, studying Mike.

"Get the trainer," Randy said.

Teddy nodded and left the room.

John entered and sucked in air. "Damn, dawg."

Ted came back with the trainer, who looked Mike over.

"Okay, your ribs are bruised. Everything appears just fine. If you get giddy or nauseated, go to the hospital," the trainer said and left.

"Let's get a shower and head back to the hotel," Randy said.

Mike nodded and followed him.

"Try not to spend too long in there," Cody teased.

"A shower is for showering and a bed is for fucking," Ted said.

John rolled his eyes.

Randy stood in the shower with Mike with their backs to each other. They soon finished and dried off. Randy stole glimpses of the blond and Mike did the same.

"This is ridiculous," Randy said.

"Yeah," Mike agreed.

They dressed and went back to their hotel to sleep for the night. Both men lay in their beds still awake.

"Randy?" Mike called.

"Yeah?" Randy replied.

"Can you sleep?"

"No."

"Neither can I. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"No."

"But Randy..."

Randy propped up onto his elbows.

"I can't sleep. I miss Mark." Mike turned to him.

"And I miss Glenn." He thought about it for a while. "You sure about this?"

Mike nodded.

Randy lifted up the sheets. Mike smiled and climbed in with him. They hugged each other.

"You smell good," Randy mumbled.

"Thanks...I think."

Randy chuckled and they soon fell asleep.

Thirty minutes later, their door opened and in walked Glenn and Mark. They stared at their husbands after Glenn turned the light on. Mark placed their overnight bags down.

"Am I seeing this correctly?" Mark asked.

Glenn nodded. He folded his arms over his chest. He tilted his head to the side as he rubbed his chin. "To be honest..."

"They do look hot together."

Glenn chuckled. "Are we that horny or just perverted?"

Mark stared at his brother. "Both." He went to his husband and tried pry him from Randy's embrace.

The man woke up and his grip became tighter. He blinked several times. "What are you doing here?"

"Came for a visit," Glenn said.

Randy smiled. "Hey, sweetie."

"Hey."

Randy finally let Mike go. The blond whimpered from the loss of contact. Mark took him and laid him on his own bed. The brothers undressed and climbed into the bed with their husbands. Randy laid his on Glenn's chest while Glenn rubbed circles into his back. Mike sleepily kissed Mark's chest before settling down.

"Night, Glenn," Mark said.

"Night, Mark," Glenn said.

Both men chuckled and closed their eyes to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Eight**

Mark stared at Mike and looked to his bruises. The older man pressed his lips into a thin line as anger coursed through his body. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He turned his face away, sitting up. He tried to control his anger as best he could.

"Sorry," Randy whispered as he sat up. "They did a good number on him."

Mark nodded.

"He fought hard though."

"I bet he did." Mark smiled.

"I don't know what what went on between them," Randy said. "I know Morrison and Mike were together, but I don't know what happened between them."

Mark nodded.

Mike began to stir. "Mark?"

"Yes, sweetie," he answered.

"Why are you here?" Mike stretched and yawned.

"I wanted to see you and Glenn wanted to see Randy."

"Oh." The blond sat up, blinking several times. "Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have anything to do today?"

"We have signings today at noon."

Mike nodded. He scooted over to his husband. He moved Mark's dark auburn aside so he could kiss the back of his husband's neck. "I wish we can spend some more time together."

"I know. What little time we can spend I'm happy with."

"What time is it?"

Randy looked at his cellphone. "It's nine."

"You wanna take a shower?" Mike asked his husband.

"I thought you never asked," Mark laughed.

Mike wrapped his arms around Mark's neck and his leg's around his husband's waist. Mark laughed as he gave Mike a piggy-back ride to the bathroom.

"Don't stay in there too long," Randy said.

Mark chuckled as he closed the door.

Glenn rubbed Randy's back.

He gave a low purr, "I like that."

"That's why I do it."

Randy laid back down with his head on Glenn's chest. "So, when can I see you again?"

A loud pleasured mewl could be heard.

Glenn shifted a bit.

Randy looked up. "A little more time."

"I'm willing to wait."

"Thank you."

Ten minutes later, Mark and Mike came out. Mike rummaged through his things and pulled out an outfit. Mark grabbed his overnight bag and got out his clothes.

"You want to shower with me?" Randy asked Glenn.

His husband nodded.

"Don't take too long," Mike said. "We're going to IHOP for breakfast."

"Pancakes," Glenn said.

Randy and Glenn walk off to the bathroom, leaving the two to dress.

Mark made Mike's bed after he dressed and sat down on the edge. Mike joined him.

"Have they...yet?" Mike asked.

"Nope," Mark replied wrapping an arm around Mike's waist. "Glenn's willing to wait though."

"That's good." Mike laid his head on Mark's shoulder. "Hey, Mark."

"Hm?"

"Is it too early to say 'I love you'?"

Mark thought a moment. He looked to Mike, whose ice blues stared at him. Mark smiled. "No."

Mike smiled. "Um...sorry for sleeping in Randy's bed...I needed someone beside me."

"You don't have to apologize. I understand."

Mike nodded and leaned up for a kiss.

The door opened and the other couple stepped out. They quickly dressed and the four left for breakfast. They made sure that Randy and Mike sat together. They enjoyed their breakfast before Randy's and Mike's signing. They made the most of it before the Brothers of Destruction had to leave for their taping.

The signing went by somewhat smoothly. Fan-girls squealed happily and asked them questions about their relationship. Cougars groped them when they asked the superstars for hugs. Homophobes shouted hateful slurs at them. The boys took it all in stride.

They went to dinner and talked, trying to get to know each other a little better. The couple made it back to the hotel and packed up to move onto the next city.

Day in and day out, Mike stayed close to Randy as much as possible. He did not want to be caught alone just in case Batista wanted revenge or see Morrison and Punk. At night, they talked to their husbands and slept together in the same bed, hugging each other.

…

Three weeks later...

One night after Raw, Randy walked alone to his private locker room that he shared with Mike. His mind was on Glenn and the night that he had planned for them. Tonight was the night that Randy decided that he wanted to fully give himself to his husband. He was nervous and excited.

Hands grabbed Randy and shoved him into a room. It was dark and the air was stale. Randy tried to fight back and scream out but a gag was shoved into his mouth and his attacker was stronger than him. He could feel cold metal being clasped around his wrists. His legs were pried apart and his trunks jerked down. He could feel something press against his entrance.

"Randy!" a familiar voice called.

Randy tried to scream, but it was muffled due to the gag.

The person stopped doing what he was doing. Randy could feel the person get up.

"Randy!"

Randy willed and pleaded with the gods above to let the person find him.

The doorknob jiggled.

Randy tried to scream again. He kicked his legs and thrashed his whole body about trying to make any kind of noise.

The door came off its hinges leaving Glenn in the doorway. Randy stared up at his husband, tears flowing.

Glenn looked at him and let out a primal scream. Mark stood behind him as well as Mike. Mike's eyes grew wide and he rushed in. He took the gag out of Randy's mouth.

"Randy," Mike cooed.

Randy kept his eyes on Mike as he cried.

Mike took hold of the handcuffs and looked around. "There are no keys. Wait. Give me my bag."

Mark did so and watched as Mike pulled out a lock-picking set.

"Why do you have those?" Mark asked.

"When I was younger, I used to lock myself out of my house a lot," Mike explained as he worked on getting the handcuffs unlocked. "Once my friend handcuffed himself to his girlfriend...yeah. Got it!"

The cuffs slid off and Randy rubbed his wrists. He stared at his ruined trunks and shook his head. Glenn took off his shirt and pulled it over Randy's head. He lifted his husband up and carried him to the private locker room. Mike put up his set while Mark waited. They decided to get security so the couple could be left alone.

Glenn set Randy down on the couch. Randy still had not looked at his husband. He was too ashamed to.

"Randy," Glenn said. "Look at me."

Randy shook his head.

"Please."

The young man chewed on his bottom lip before moving his blue-grays to his husband's eyes.

"Do you know who did this to you?"

Randy shook his head as he gulped.

Glenn knelt down in front of him. "Did they hurt you?"

"Only my pride."

The older man gathered his husband into his arms. "This isn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong, you know that right?"

Randy nodded slowly.

Glenn got a text explaining that security will be meeting them shortly. "Sweetheart?"

"What?" Randy mumbled into the crook of Glenn's neck.

"Security will be here in a few minutes to ask you what happened, okay?"

The young man nodded and soon, a knock came. Glenn went to answer it and a security guards came in followed by two police officers. They questioned Randy for thirty minutes, trying to get him to recall anything from the attack. They left and Randy was able to take a shower.

The Viper stood underneath the cascading hot water. He tried to scrub himself clean. He could still feel the person's hands on him as well as the man's member pressing against him. All his plans of spending the evening with Glenn, of giving himself up fully to the older man were now gone. He stepped out of the shower and slowly dried off. He dried and left with Glenn carrying his things. Luckily, no one was around.

As soon as Mike saw them, he ran towards them and wrapped his arms around Randy. The Viper did the same. They pulled away and walked hand in hand to their rental.

"We already checked out of our rooms," Mike told the brothers. "We were going to drive to see you guys."

Glenn and Mark nodded.

"Follow us then," Mark said.

The young couple followed the brothers to their hotel that was just two hours away. They all piled out, the boys grabbing their overnight bags, and went to the room. The brothers managed to get a two bedroom suite with king sized beds. Mark led his husband to his room and Glenn led Randy to his.

Mike placed his bag down and began to strip.

Mark came up behind him and nuzzled into his neck. "Did I tell you lately how beautiful you were?"

"Just this morning," Mike said.

"That long ago?" Mark chuckled.

The young man shook his head while his husband attacked his neck. Mike let out slutty moans, but he did not care. At that moment, all that mattered was him and Mark.

"I want you," Mike managed to say.

Mark growled and bit down hard on Mike's shoulder leaving a teeth marks that he soothed with licks. "Get on the bed than."

Mike did as he was told and laid on his back spread eagled. He slowly stroked himself as he watched his husband undress. Mark smirked down at the young man and hovered over him. He took Mike's mouth in a passionate kiss and made his way down to the young man's throbbing member. Mark deep throated Mike without hesitation. He stopped his work and tongued Mike's pucker preparing it for the grand entrance.

Mike whimpered and moaned, body writhing in need. "M-Mark..."

The older man came back back up and in one swift move entered his young husband quickly. Mike arched his body, letting out a scream that turned into a moan. His eyes were glassy and dark with lust. He held onto Mark's forearms as he rocked against the large man. Mark began to thrust fast and hard until they both came.

Mark lay on top of his small husband before rolling off. Mike rolled toward him, head on Mark's chest.

"I love you, Angel," Mark said.

"I love you too, Big Daddy," Mike sleepily said.

Mark chuckled at the nickname.

Both men slept not caring if they were covered in Mike's cum.

Glenn held Randy in his arms. He rubbed his back like he always did to calm his young husband down so he could sleep throughout the night. His mind was on the attack and he was angry that another tried to take what was his. He shook his head and bit down onto his lip.

Randy's mind was on the attack as well. How could he have been so weak to let that happen to him? How could he have not fought back? He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. He felt angry and sorry and dirty. He should have been stronger.

"Stop beating yourself up," Glenn commanded. "I don't want you to stress out."

"What if it happens again?" Randy asked, sitting up. "I don't want him to take what is yours. I don't want him to hurt me and drive me away from you."

"I know, baby."

"Why is this happening to me? I had the whole night planned out for us."

Glenn stared at him.

Randy gave him a crooked smile.

"Oh. Oh...OH!" Glenn sat up himself. "You were really going to go through with it?"

Randy nodded. He looked into Glenn's disappointed eyes even though there was a smile on his face.

"I still might though," Randy quietly said.

Glenn studied his husband.

"I really want you to be my first."

The large man smiled and pulled his husband into a kiss. They fought for dominance, but Glenn won out. He gently pushed Randy onto his back and began to devour his neck causing Randy to shutter and mewl.

"I love it when you whimper," Glenn stated as he he turned to the nightstand and got a bottle of lube out.

Glenn went back to Randy's neck, biting and licking, leaving his mark before going to Randy's nipples. His husband yelped when he took the left nipple into his mouth. He bit and licked the little nub while his hand gently twisted the other. He moved to the right to give it some attention as while before taking Randy's full member into his mouth.

Without Randy noticing, Glenn managed to lube up two fingers. He massaged the virgin entrance until he felt sure Randy was ready. He gently and slowly slid one finger in. Randy grunted in pain that was over come with pleasure as Glenn sucked him. Glenn was able to go passed the first ring of muscles. He slowly pleasured his husband until he added the second finger. When he did, he brushed against Randy's prostate and let out a load moan followed by a whimper. Glenn continued this action for a few more minutes. He even added a third finger for good measure.

"I-I think...I-I'm ready," Randy panted.

Glenn smirked around his husband's member and let him go with a soft pop. He lubed himself up and positioned himself at Randy's entrance.

"Are you sure about this?" Glenn asked.

Randy nodded staring into his husband's eyes.

Glenn pressed against the entrance and pushed in. Randy gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut because of the burn and pain that coursed from his lower body and up to his brain. Glenn watched his husband's face as he entered. He made sure to stop every once in awhile so the young man could get used to his size. When he was fully in, Glenn was still, gazing down at Randy, who panted, trying to adjust to what was in him.

A few moments past and Randy rocked against Glenn, signaling him to move. His husband pulled himself all the way out and pushed slowly back it. He did this a few more times until he was out again and snapped his hips quickly back in. Randy groaned out in ecstasy. Each of Glenn's thrusts were met with the bucking of Randy's hips.

"Touch me," Randy pleaded. "Please..."

Glenn grabbed hold of him and stroked him in sync with his thrusts. Randy tightened his long legs around Glenn's waist as he reached his climax. He screamed out Glenn's name as he came onto his stomach, chest, and Glenn's hand. His husband quickened his thrusts and followed. He grunted and moaned Randy's name. Randy loved the heat that filled inside of him.

Both men stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm falling in love with you," Glenn said after awhile as he rubbed Randy's thighs.

Randy smiled. "I know I am."

Both men cuddled with each other and lowly talked.

"I'm happy that you're my first," Randy said.

"I'm happy too," Glenn replied.

"We are going to do this again, right?"

"I would hope so. You are my husband."

Randy chuckled. "So, any word yet on the annulment?"

"No."

"Good." He nuzzled into Glenn's neck. "I actually like being married to you."

Glenn bellowed in laughter. "Really?"

"Yup." Randy bit down on the sensitive areas of Glenn's neck. He sucked them and licked.

"Ready for round two?"

Randy grabbed a hold of Glenn's semi-erected penis and began to stroke him.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Nine**

A week later...

Randy woke to the sounds of retching. He looked to his right and found that Mike was gone. He quickly sat up, scanning the room. He threw the covers off and went to the bathroom. Mike had his head resting on the edge of the toilet while he panted. Randy went to him and rubbed the blond's back. Mike shoved his head back into the bowl and threw up again. He reached up and flushed the toilet.

"You okay?" Randy asked worried.

Mike nodded as he got up to wash out his mouth.

Randy just watched his friend as concern crept across his normally stoned face.

"I haven't been feeling well lately."

"Do you still want to do the match tonight?"

Mike nodded. He looked to Randy and smiled. "I'm not going to let a little stomach flu get me down."

"Okay."

"I'm going to take a quick shower."

Randy nodded and left the bathroom. He could hear the sounds of running water as he went back to bed. His cell vibrated and he looked to it.

"Good morning, Glenn," Randy greeted.

**"Morning, sweetie. How are you?"**

"Fine, but Mike's got the stomach flu."

**"That's not good."**

"Yeah, he's still going to go through the match tonight."

**"It's his choice."**

"I know, but I worry. I don't want him to get worse."

**"I understand. So, going against Punk and Morrison again?"**

"Yup, but I'm going to try and stay in as much as possible. I don't want them to hurt him like last time."

**Silence.**

"Glenn?"

**"I don't want you to get hurt either."**

"I know, but it seems like they have it out for him."

**"You know what? Me and Mark are going to have a talk with Cena about that."**

"I was thinking about that as well, but I'm too afraid to leave him alone for any amount of time and I don't think Cena will talk."

**"Me and Mark have our ways."**

"Don't hurt my best friend please."

**Laughter.**

"I'm serious, Glenn."

**"I won't hurt him."**

"What about Mark?"

**"I make no promises."**

"Glenn!"

**"I'll try my best to keep him in check."**

"Thank you." Randy began to play with the covers. "I gotta go. I love you."

**"Love you too."**

Randy laid there and heard Mike come out. He moved his eyes to the young blond and watched as he dressed. He had mixed feelings brewing within him. He was in love with Glenn but lusted after Mike. He shook his head and went to take a shower himself.

When he got out, he saw Cena was in the room, rubbing Mike's back.

"Hey," Randy greeted.

"What up?" Cena said.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"Wanted to know if you two wanted to go to breakfast?"

"Sounds like fun. Let me get dressed."

Cena nodded and went back to rubbing Mike's back. "If you're not feeling well, you shouldn't wrestle."

"I'm fine," Mike mumbled. "It's just a stomach flu."

Randy looked over to them and shook his head. "Ready."

The three went of to Golden Corral and enjoyed their meal.

"Man, I can't believe it's nearly April," John said.

"I know, right?" Randy agreed. "The Draft's is almost upon us."

John and Mike nodded.

"I'm actually looking forward to it," Mike replied. "If I get drafted, then I get to be with Mark if they don't draft him to Raw."

Randy nodded. "I was thinking the same."

"Me too," John added.

"So, how are you and Jeff doing?" Mike asked.

"Good," John replied.

"Still haven't told Matt?" Randy questioned.

"Hell no!" John answered.

The other two laughed.

"Why not? Mike asked. "You two have been together nearly six months or so."

"Remember what happened last time Jeff dated somebody?" John asked. "Meaning, a guy?"

Randy and Mike thought about it. Mike groaned and shuttered. Randy shook his head.

"So, what the hell are you two going to do if you decide to marry Jeff?" Mike asked.

"Good question," Randy said.

"I really don't know," John answered. "I haven't really thought about it. I mean, I love being with him. He's like a breathe of fresh air."

"I understand that," Mike said. "Look at me and Mark. Hell, look at Glenn and Randy."

"True."

Randy looked at his watch. "We need to go."

The men got ready and left.

…

Randy stared at Mike as he paced the locker room. Cody and Ted watched him as well. They felt nervous for the blond. The two had another match against Morrison and Punk. The last time Randy and Mike tag teamed, Mike got a beat down like no other.

Mike and Randy went to their positions and walked down the ramp. They waited for their opponents. True to his word, Randy stayed in as long as he could until he had to tag in Mike. This time around, Mike was on the offensive. Morrison got the grunt of the attacks like the Big Boot, Bionic Elbow, and The Skull Crushing Finale. Morrison was able to kick out whenever he was pinned. When Punk was tagged in, Mike was on the defensive and would land good blows before having to tag in Randy.

Both men stood off. Each exchanging blows and kicks. Punk was able to knock Randy down. He slid out of the ring and got a chair. The ref tried to pry the weapon away from the Straight Edged fighter but to no avail. Randy was able to stand as Punk entered the ring once more. Mike climbed on top of the turnbuckle.

"Randy!" Mike called.

The older man was focused on Punk, who charged swinging the chair.

Randy dived out of the way and could see that Punk had lost a hold on the chair. The chair went flying over Randy and struck Mike in the head. Mike spun around and off the turnbuckle. He landed face down onto the mat, not moving. Randy looked at the spot where Mike was once at. He slowly turned his head to Punk, who stood stunned. He did not see Randy coming. Randy punched Punk in the face a few times before ending the match with a RKO. He pinned the man and went to Mike, who was being attended by the medics. He was placed on a stretcher and wheeled to the back.

Randy followed close behind. Cena waited for them at the ambulance.

"Get our things," Randy said as he climbed in.

Cena nodded and watched them leave. He pulled out his cellphone.

…

Mike finally woke up a few hours later and stared at the doctor.

"Well, hello," the man greeted. "I'm Dr. Kilroy. How you feeling?"

"Like shit," Mike replied.

The doctor chuckled. "That's a nasty blow you took. You don't have a concussion, but you were knocked out. I stitched up the gash."

Mike nodded.

"Your friend told me that you had a stomach flu, is that correct?"

Mike nodded once more.

"If it's alright with you, I would like to get a sample of urine. You think you can pee for me?"

Mike nodded and a nurse helped him out of bed. She gave him a urine sample cup and he went to the restroom to pee. He closed it, wiped it off, and gave it to her. She even drew some blood.

"Would you like to see anybody?" the nurse asked.

"Is Randy out there?" Mike asked.

"Orton?"

Mike nodded.

"I'll let him in."

"Thank you."

She left and soon Randy entered.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"I could be better," Mike answered.

"What did they say?"

"I don't have a concussion."

Randy smiled and nodded.

"Is Mark out there?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'll see him in a bit. Need to keep this illusion up."

"He understands." Randy caressed Mike's cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Just in case a nurse walked in."

Mike smiled at him.

Randy liked touching Mike just like he loved how Glenn touched him. Maybe it was because of his dominate side or maybe it was because he liked human contact.

The doctor came back with a worried look in his eyes. The nurse wheeled in an ultrasonography machine.

"What's going on?" Mike asked. He looked to Randy who stared at the machine.

"We just need to check something Mr. Mizanin," Dr. Kilroy stated as he smeared the gel over Mike's stomach and began to examine him. He looked at the screen as he moved around Mike's stomach.

Randy stared at the screen as well as Mike with a look of concern on his face.

The doctor sat back and looked to Mike. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mizanin, but it looks like that I cannot find a heartbeat."

"What?" Mike asked.

"What I'm trying to say, sir, is that you were pregnant."

Mike stared at him and looked to Randy. "What?"

"The urine sample and blood sample came back positive for pregnancy. I had to check to make sure that your baby was alright seeing how you fell from the turnbuckle and onto your front. I could not find a heartbeat. I'm sorry."

The nurse cleaned Mike up.

"I will leave you two alone," the doctor said and the nurse followed behind with the machine.

Mike stared at Randy with tears in his ice blues.

Randy finally turned to look at him. He gripped the blond's hand. "I'll get Mark for you."

Mike slowly nodded.

Randy left and walked to the waiting room. Randy's eyes swept over John, Jeff, Mark, Glenn, Cody, and Ted. Mark stood up when he saw the young man.

"He needs to see you," Randy whispered.

Mark nodded and left. Randy sat down and buried his face into his hands.

"What's wrong?" Glenn asked.

Randy shook his head as the others looked on.

Mark entered the room and looked to Mike with tears streaking his face.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Mark asked as he went to the blond's side.

"I'm sorry," Mike breathed as he looked up at him, wiping the tears away.

Mark shook his head.

"I'm so sorry. If I'd known, I wouldn't have been out there. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

The Deadman stared at his love and caressed his cheek. "What are you sorry for?"

"I lost our baby."

The older man stared at Mike. He heard the words, but they seemed to not take.

"I'm so sorry, Mark."

Mark blinked several times and hugged the young man. "It's okay. You didn't know. You didn't know."

"I wanna go home," Mike cried.

"I'll see about getting you signed out, okay?"

Mike nodded.

Mark left the room and stood outside the door. As an orderly passed by him, Mark grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Who do I talk to about getting a patient discharged?" Mark asked.

"The nurse over there," the orderly said as he pointed to the nurse sitting at a desk.

"Thank you." Mark made his way over. "I need to get a patient discharged."

"Who will that be?" she asked politely.

"Michael Mizanin."

She looked over the computer screen. "I need to talk to the doctor first. Just wait one moment." She made a call.

Mark slowly nodded.

Glenn walked over to his brother. "What's wrong? Randy won't say anything."

The Deadman stared straight ahead. "I need to talk to Vince."

"About?"

"I'm tired of this fucking charade."

"You know Vince—"

"Fuck Vince." Mark moved his greens to look at his brother. "I'm going to take my husband home and take care of him."

Glenn stared at his brother.

"You lost a niece or nephew."

"What?" John asked. He stood behind them and listened.

Mark nodded.

John cursed.

"I'm sorry, bro," Glenn whispered.

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to take him home and care for him and love him like a husband would," Mark replied.

"Husband?" Cody questioned. "I thought he was married to Randy."

The men stared at the young man.

"Damn rumors," John cursed. "Here's the truth." He looked to Mark and explained, "Mike didn't marry Randy. He married Mark and Randy married Glenn while in Vegas."

Cody arched an eyebrow. "You're kidding...right?"

There was silence among the men.

"Oh..." was all that came from Cody.

"How people thought that Randy and Mike were married is beyond me," John replied.

"That would be mine and Ted's fault," Cody confessed. "We heard them talking. Mike mentioned marriage and we assumed that they got married to each other."

"It was you?" Randy asked as he walked over to see what was taking Glenn so long. "You and Ted started this rumor?"

Cody shrank behind John.

Randy wiped his face. "I'm not going to get mad, I'm not going to get mad, I'm not going to get mad."

The nurse looked up at Mark. "The doctor wants to keep him in overnight and then release him in the morning. Only one person may stay with him overnight."

Mark nodded.

"I'll get his things ready for tomorrow," Randy replied.

"Thanks," Mark said.

"I need to talk to you," John said.

"Okay."

John led the older man to the stairwell. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but you need to know what you're going to be dealing with."

Mark nodded.

"This isn't the first baby Mike has lost."

The older man looked at him.

John explained, "When Morrison and him were together, they were happy for the first year. That was back in 2006. Then, they were having problems with their relationship when they became tag team partners. Morrison was seeing Punk behind Mike's back during that time. To make Morrison notice him again, Mike would flirt."

"The rumors of Mike's infidelity," Mark replied.

John nodded. "Well, Mike got pregnant with Morrison's kid. He was so excited. Morrison stated that the kid wasn't his because Mike would put out to any man or woman. Mike was devastated. Morrison stated that he would love Mike again if he got rid of the baby. He got an abortion and nearly died. I was there to take care of him. Morrison left him after that and their tag team came to an end in 2008."

Mark nodded. "Thank you for telling me."

"No problem."

John left the man standing in the stairwell. Mark punched the wall and went back to his husband.

"What took you so long?" Mike quietly asked.

"Sorry, love," Mark said as he pulled a chair closer to him. "You'll have to stay here overnight. In the morning, we're going to my home in Texas where I can care for you."

"What about Vince?"

"He can shove it. You're my husband and I'm going to take care of you."

Mike smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Mike chewed on his bottom lip.

"Don't do that...and don't blame yourself, okay?"

Mike nodded.

"Go to sleep. You'll need your rest."

…

Glenn, Randy, John, and Jeff went around the hotel room gathering Mike's things.

"I hope he's okay," Jeff said.

"He'll be just fine," John replied. "He has Mark."

Jeff nodded. "I just don't know what's going on."

John looked to Glenn, who nodded. "Mike was pregnant."

The Rainbow Warrior turned his attention to him.

"He didn't know he was pregnant. When he fell from the turnbuckle and landed on his front..."

"Oh no." Jeff sat on Mike's bed. "What's going to happen now?"

"Mark's going to talk to Vince and tell him that he's done with this facade," Glenn replied. "He wants to be with his husband and I want to be with mine. With this bit of information, Mark might get his way. If not, I know my brother well enough to know that he'll quit."

"Really?" Jeff asked.

Glenn nodded. "Between the both of us, we could buy an island." He hugged Randy. "If my brother quits, then I'm quitting."

"And I'll follow," Randy replied.

Glenn kissed the top of his head.

"Let's not think about that now," John said. "Let's just get some rest."

Everyone agreed and settled down.

…

Ted sat in his room, thinking about what John told Mark. He did not mean to spy. After what Cody told him about the marriages, he wanted to apologize to Mark for the trouble they've caused. Ted just heard them in the stairwell and listened to the full story.

He pressed his lips together as he thought about Morrison and Punk. Cody and he had a match between them at the draft. He smiled and turned to Cody, who was playing his favorite game.

"I have something to tell you and you can't tell anyone," Ted said.

Cody paused his game and nodded. His eyes grew wide at Ted's tale. "You serious?"

"I heard Cena telling Mark," Ted replied.

Cody nodded.

"We have a match against them at the draft," Ted stated.

Cody looked to the man and smirked. He knew where his tag team partner was going and liked whatever planned they would come up with.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Ten**

Mark sat staring at Vince and the Chairman stared back at him.

"Are you sure about this?" Vince asked.

Mark nodded.

"Is there no way I can change your mind?"

"No," Mark flatly denied.

"How about this," Vince began, "I want you to stay until the Draft is done and complete, okay? I don't know what the outcome will be. You could get drafted to Raw or stay on Smackdown! just like Mike could get drafted to Smackdown! or stay on Raw. After the Draft, I'll give you both two months off."

"Three."

Vince stared at him and finally nodded. "Fine."

Mark smiled and nodded.

"As for the marriage thing..."

"I want my husband."

Vince stared at Mark. He sighed and said, "We'll come up with something."

Mark nodded and stood up. He shook Vince's hand and left. The Deadman slowly walked to his locker room where his brother waited for him.

"So?" Glenn replied.

"He wants me and Mike to stay until after the Draft and then, he's giving us both three months off," Mark explained.

"Wow."

Mark nodded. "As for the marriage, he says that he'll come up with something."

"Do you believe him?"

"Fuck no."

"So, what's your plan?"

Mark stared at him and smiled.

…

The Draft came and everyone waited in anticipation. All three brands were together for this night. Mike and Randy sat together, holding hands. They would look to their husbands who would smile briefly at them. Matt was nearby, being the overly protective brother as normal. Jeff and John stole glimpses of each other.

They watched the matches as they unfolded. Rey Mysterio and Chris Jericho went to Smackdown! Big Show and MVP ended up on Raw.

Ted and Cody's match came up. They smiled because this match was not to decide which got the draft pick but just a match for entertainment and to have a break from the picks. They waited in the ring and smirked when their opponents came out.

Cody was in first against Morrison. Morrison did not stand a chance. He kept him away from Punk as he worked in the older man over. Punches to the face, knees to the stomach and ribs, kicks to the sides, and every legal move he knew.

Cody held onto Morrison and tagged Ted in. They performed a double suplex. Morrison was able to get away from Ted and tagged Punk in. Ted had to be extra careful when it came to the Straight Edge fighter. He was lucky to get in a couple of blows before he had to tag in Cody. Cody faired the same fate when landing a few blows himself. He managed to wiggle out of Punk's GTS.

Punk was definitely on the defensive and offensive. He stayed in so Morrison could rest. It was clear to him that they were after Morrison, his lover, his friend, the most. Punk would glance at Mor from time to time and see that bruises were starting to form. The Straight Edge Superstar growled and became aggressive, but Ted and Cody held their own.

The two thought of Mike and the baby he lost. They thought of how Mor and Punk treated him. They thought of how everyone treated the blond. The two's minds were on how Mike, Randy, Mark, and Glenn went along with the rumor even though they knew where their hearts belonged.

This was their pay back for Mike, who could not fight. They were his warriors. Where Cody was legal in his moves, Ted was illegal, eye racks, low blows, the Hangman to name a few. They performed double suplexes, double choke-slams...anything they could do to do the most damage together.

Cody pinned Punk for the win. The two walked up the ramp backwards, eyes on the two battle-worn lovers. They smirked and ran backstage. All eyes were on them as they walked over to Mike.

They gathered the blond into a hug.

"That was for you," Cody whispered.

Mike smiled and let a tear fall.

The two looked to Randy and winked. He gave a nod and smiled. They sat behind the two as whispered rumors began. Morrison and Punk came limping back. They glared at the two and went to the trainers. Ted and Cody chuckled.

By the end of the taping, Vladimir went to ECW, Matt was sent to Raw, and Punk's new home was Smackdown! Upon hearing the news, Glenn and Mark looked at each other and smiled. There were some other trades, but the group did not care. Randy and Mike went to the Legacy locker room followed by Cody and Ted. John and Jeff managed to sneak off to be by themselves leaving Matt to search for his brother to celebrate his draft. Glenn and Mark disappeared.

…

Mark and Mike still had yet to take their time off together. Mike was not able to wrestle and Mark was planning something, something big. The blond was sad that his husband failed in his promise.

"It's okay," Randy soothed.

"No, it's not," Mike cried. "He hates me. He blames me for losing his baby."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do," Mike protested.

Randy hugged the young man and let him cry.

Later that month, there were more trades. One trade was unexpected: Morrison went to Smackdown! Randy suspected Mark had something to do with it but had no proof. Mike and he waited in Mark and Glenn's locker room because their husband asked them to. Mike had not talked to Mark in a week and had to be convinced to come along.

The two sat in the back and watched the taping of Smackdown!

"Why are we watching them?" Mike groaned as Morrison and Punk came out to tag team.

"Glenn told me to watch," Randy said.

Mike sighed and nuzzled into Randy's neck. Randy closed his eyes and tried to control his urges.

They watched as the two won their match. Soon, the lights went out and flames appeared. The lights came back on and in the middle of the ring were the brothers. Cheers filled the arena. The two locked eyes on Punk and Morrison. Mark had a mic and he twirled it around in his hand.

"Well, well, well," Mark began. "Looks like we have fresh meat that we can play with, little brother."

Glenn chuckled.

"Why are you doing this?" Punk screamed as he shielded Morrison.

"Why are we doing this?" Mark asked. "Near the beginning of this year, there was a vacation among friends...a vacation in Vegas. As they say, 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'. However, now that isn't the case. Rumors fly about ruining anyone's reputation. So, let me enlighten you, Punk."

He turns to the Tron and a picture of Mike and he standing at the altar pop up as well as one with Glenn and Randy.

"Yes, I'm married to Mike and Glenn is married to Randy," Mark said as he turned back to the two.

They looked confused.

"Remember this Punk?" Mark asked.

The Tron replayed Punk holding the chair and then losing his grip on it. The chair hit Mike and he went spinning off the turnbuckle to land on his front.

"Needless to say, I'm pissed," Mark said. "I'm also fucking angry that my baby, a life that had yet to be, died. You know what? Angry doesn't cover it. Pissed doesn't cover it. Murderous does. You hurt my husband. You killed my child." He moved his eyes to Morrison. "I'm going to hurt what's yours."

With that, Glenn brought his arms down and flames spewed. The lights went out only to come back on with the brothers gone. Morrison and Punk stared on with shock.

Randy and Mike stared at the screen. They were surprised at what just went down.

"Randy?" Mike asked.

"Yeah?"

"Did that just happen?"

"Oh, yeah."

The door opened and Mark and Glenn walked in. Both younger men turned to look at their husbands. Mark sat down in a chair and sighed. Glenn went to the couch and gathered his husband into his arms. Mike slowly walked over to Mark and the larger man looked up at him.

"Did you just do that?"

Mark nodded.

"Does this mean we can be together?"

Mark smiled. "Yeah. Do you forgive me for not taking you away like you asked?"

"After seeing that...yes."

The older man held open his arms and Mike climbed into his lap and peppered his face with kisses.

"I hope with this news that the person that attacked me will not try again," Randy said.

"After seeing him kick down a door, I won't think anyone would go after you," Mike replied.

"Do you want to get out of here and go to the hotel?" Mark asked.

Mike nodded.

"Cool, let me take a quick shower and change."

Mike got off his lap and waited. Mark came out with his hair still wet.

"I'm hungry," Mike said after kissing Mark.

"Well, what do you feel like?"

"Fast food...Dairy Queen."

"We can do that." He looked to his brother who was in a full make-out session with Randy. "Glenn!"

The bald man pulled away from his husband and glared at his brother.

"Mike and I are leaving," Mark informed. "Since Randy's here, it's safe for me to assume that he'll drive you back, right?"

Randy nodded and grabbed Glenn's head for another kiss.

Mark rolled his eyes and led Mike to the truck. They got dinner and went back to the hotel.

"So, now that is over with, starting on the first of May, you're all mine for three whole months," Mark replied as they sat down to eat.

"Really?" Mike asked.

Mark nodded. "Do you like horses?"

"I don't know how to ride."

"I'll teach you."

Mike smiled.

"Wanna learn how to drive a bike as well?"

Mike nodded.

"It's going to be a great three months."

The blond nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Mike, for the last time, it wasn't your fault."

"I know, but I'm sorry for being mad at you."

Mark stared at him and sighed. "I know why you were angry with me. I should have taken you away like I told you I would, but I had to do this first."

"I'm glad that you did."

The older man smiled and kissed his lover. He ordered a movie and they settled down.

…

Randy walked back to his locker room. People stared at him as he went by. He did not care. The truth was out and he was happy. Yeah, he was married to the Big Red Machine, but Glenn made him happy and he hoped that he made the older man happy as well.

The young man was soon shoved into a room and lips crashed against his own. Randy tried to fight back but was pinned hard against the wall.

"Just because you're married, doesn't mean I'm going to stop," the voice growled.

"Batista!" Randy exclaimed.

The man laughed as Randy writhed underneath him.

"I've always imagined you like this," Batista huskily stated. "Writhing in pleasure."

"Let me go," Randy hissed.

"No," Batista said before biting down on Randy's collarbone.

Randy screamed out in pain.

Batista sucked hard and tasted Randy's blood.

The door opened and Cena stood in the doorway. He growled and grabbed the larger man. He punched Batista in the face. Randy gripped his wound as he watched the fight. Ted and Cody ran in. They looked to Randy and to Cena beating on Batista.

They went to Randy's side and led him away. John came out, knuckles bloody. They all entered the Legacy locker room. John cleaned up his knuckles while Cody looked to the mark on Randy's neck.

"Glenn's going to go ballistic," the young man said.

Randy just nodded. "Thanks, John."

"No problem."

Ted helped John with his knuckles.

"What are you going to tell Glenn?" Ted asked.

"Tell me what?" Glenn asked. He looked from face to face. His eyes landed on the mark on Randy's neck. His eyes grew dark.

"Batista attacked me," Randy breathed.

"What?" Glenn growled.

"Batista attacked him," John replied. "I was able to stop it though."

"I'm going to kill him," Glenn vowed.

"Glenn," Randy pleaded. "Don't."

"If I don't do anything, he'll just hurt you again," Glenn stated as he walked over to him.. "I can't have that. Mine." He gathered the young man into his arms.

"Jeez, possessive much?" Cody teased.

"Damn straight," Glenn said. He looked to the mark. "Fuck!"

"Sorry," Randy whispered.

"It's not your fault," Glenn said as he caressed the young man's cheek. "You want to go to the hotel and spend some time together?"

"I would love that," Randy said.

There was a knock at the door.

Cody went and opened it and stared at Jeff. "What are you doing here?"

"Is John here?" Jeff asked.

"I'm here, babe," John said. "What's up?"

Cody stepped aside.

"I just got away from Matt," Jeff stated.

The Chain-gang Commander smiled. "Come here."

The Rainbow Warrior went and kissed his lover.

Ted and Cody looked at each other.

"Wait," Cody said.

"When did this happen?" Ted asked.

"For awhile," Randy stated as he got dressed.

"Let's get out of here before Matt finds you," Glenn stated.

Jeff nodded and the two couples left.

Ted and Cody stared at each other.

"Why don't we date?" Ted asked.

"I thought we were dating," Cody said.

"We're just friends," Ted said.

"Oh," Cody said with a hint of disappointment.

The older man studied his young friend. "Do you want to date?"

Cody looked up at him and smiled.

"You wanna take a shower together?"

Cody nodded and the older man dragged him to the showers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Eleven**

Mike was having a great time with Mark. The older man taught him how to ride a horse and how to ride a motorcycle. They went fishing and camping together. They went to amusement parks and out of the country to Costa Rica for a mini vacation. Mike enjoyed every moment of it. He often thought of their child and who it could have been. Mark would always bring him out of the place to look toward the future.

Soon, three months went by and both men were saddened. They wanted to spend more time together, but work is work and they had a job to do. Mike went back to staying with Randy and sleeping in the same bed even though they did not have to share a room. They were just comfortable together and preferred it that way. Sometimes, Cena would chill and crash over with them.

One night, Mark, Glenn, and Jeff made a visit. Mark opened the door while Glenn made his way into the darkened room. Jeff flipped on the lights to make things easier. They all stared at one bed. Cena was sandwiched in between Randy and Mike. All three men were peacefully asleep.

"Wow," Jeff breathed.

"I didn't expect this," Glenn whispered.

Mark nodded. "I think it's the perv in me, but that's kind of hot."

Glenn and Jeff nodded.

John slowly blinked and rolled his eyes to them. "Hi," he breathed.

"Hi," they greeted.

"Came to hang out?"

"For a little while," Mark replied as he took Mike away to the second bed.

John nodded and slipped his arm from under Randy. The Viper grunted causing Glenn to kiss his forehead. John sleepily made his way to Jeff and kissed him.

"My sweetie," John said.

"Funny," Jeff replied. "Let's get you to your room before anyone sees me here."

John nodded and grabbed his shoes and socks before they both left.

Mark and Glenn stripped and slid into bed with their husbands.

"You know, the more I see them together, the more it gets me thinking," Mark said.

"Who?" Glenn replied.

"Cena and Jeff."

"About what?"

"How the hell are they going to tell Matt?"

Glenn lay in silence. "They could always go to Vegas and do what we did."

"Well, we got drunk and got married."

"They can get married sober."

Mark nodded.

"You don't think Matt will kill Cena...do you?"

"You remember the last guy Jeff dated?"

Glenn thought for a moment. He shuddered. "I thought we were evil."

"Please, when it comes to Jeff, Matt could be the Devil himself."

Glenn groaned. "I feel kind of sorry for Cena."

"Me too."

"What's your plan, big brother?"

"Still thinking about it."

"What ever you come up with, I'm in."

Mark chuckled causing Mike to stir. "Go back to sleep."

Mike nodded and settled down.

…

Jeff and John lay in John's bed, kissing each other. Their tongues stroked and danced.

"I missed you," Jeff panted as they pulled apart.

"I missed you too." John held Jeff tight to him.

The Rainbow Warrior nuzzled into the side of the Champ's neck. "I've been thinking."

"Oh boy."

Jeff swatted John.

"Just kidding, just kidding." He smiled at his boyfriend. "What have you been thinking about?"

"Telling Matty about us."

John stared at his lover for a long time. He finally let out a heavy sigh.

"Johnny..."

"I know, I know. It's just that I like life. I like living."

"What about me?"

"Oh, I love you. There's no doubt about that."

Jeff studied his boyfriend. He saw nothing but love and honesty in his eyes. "I love you too."

"So, how are we going to tell him without him blowing up on you and killing me?" John asked.

"He's not going to kill you," Jeff stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Remember what happened last time?"

"That never happened."

John looked at his lover. "What?"

"It was an over-exaggeration."

"So, Matt didn't use a shotgun nor tarred the guy."

"Oh, there was a shotgun involved."

"You are bound and determined to get me killed."

"No, I'm not."

John thought a moment. "Was there hot pokers involved?"

Jeff opened his mouth and then closed it. "Yes."

"How about bamboo slivers and pliers?"

"Pliers...yes. Bamboo slivers...no."

John nodded. He pulled away from Jeff and got up.

"What? Where are you going?"

He pulled on his sweats. "Leaving."

Jeff stared at his boyfriend.

John gazed down at him. He chuckled and said, "I'm going to the bathroom, sweetheart."

"Oh." Jeff's eyes brightened up.

"I'm not going to leave you. I can never do that. You're stuck with me. Even if your brother does kill me, I'm going to haunt your ass and scare away all your boyfriends."

"What if I dated a woman?"

"No one is safe."

"Really? You'd haunt me if I dated a woman?"

"Hell yes. You're mine and only mine."

"Okay, _Glenn_."

John laughed as he went to the bathroom. Jeff laid there thinking about how he was going to tell his brother. A knock at the door came.

"Hey, you expecting someone?" Jeff asked.

"No," John said.

Jeff got up and answered the door. He stared at his brother. "Uh..."

"Who is it, sweetie?" John asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Sweetie?" Matt asked.

John stopped short. He moved his eyes toward the door. "Holy shit!"

"Why are you here, Jeff?" Matt questioned. "In fact, why are you in Cena's room? In your boxers?"

"Um...you see," Jeff began.

Matt looked from one man to the other. "You two are fucking each other, aren't you? Aren't you?"

"It's not like that," Jeff protested as he walked away from his brother and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What is it like then?" Matt stalked over to his brother as he glared down at him. "What?"

"We're dating," Jeff answered.

Matt snapped his head to Cena and back to Jeff. "For how long?"

"For awhile...close to a year," Jeff said.

"What?"

"Close to a year now," Jeff repeated.

Matt glared at Cena. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Matty! No!"

Matt lunged for John, who dodged him. John made it to the door with Matt hot on his heels. Jeff made a phone call as he chased after them. John opted to take the stairs and ran to Randy and Mike's floor. When he reached the door, it opened and he ran in. Mark closed the door quickly behind him.

Everyone stared at him as he tried to catch his breathe. A loud banging came to the door as well as the pleads of Jeff for his brother to stop.

"Open the door," John said.

"You sure?" Mark checked.

John nodded and backed up. Mark nodded and opened the door. Matt stumbled in. His eyes went to Cena and he growled. He lunged for the blond, who took the blow. Both men fought and wrestled on the floor. Jeff stood by, head in Randy's chest. Mike rubbed his back. Glenn and Mark watched the exchange before pulling them apart.

"Enough!" the Deadman commanded.

Mark threw Matt onto the couch while Glenn let go of John. Jeff went to him and hugged him.

"What the hell, Matt?" Mark asked. "What's wrong with you?"

Matt glared up at the Deadman.

"I know Jeff's your brother, but you can't keep treating him like a kid," Mark continued. "I know how it can be, but you have to let him live his life."

"They all only want one thing from Jeff," Matt said.

"Is that all you think about?" Cena asked. "That everyone just wants his ass?"

"Everyone talks about him like he was some sort of meat," Matt stated. "I grow tired of it. He's my brother. I have to protect him.

John sighed, "I love your brother, Matt. If I didn't, I wouldn't be with him. I'm not a fuck them and leave them kind of guy."

"I can vouch for him," Randy said.

"I love him too, Matty," Jeff said. "He makes me happy and whole. John's not—"

"Don't mention his name," Matt said.

Jeff nodded.

Silence fell in the room. Glenn went to Randy's bed and gathered Randy into his arms. Mike looked to Mark and grabbed the large man's hand. John held onto Jeff and Matt stared at the ground.

"You two love each other?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah," they said.

"This has been going on for close to a year?"

"Yup."

"Okay...I think I can deal with it," Matt said. "It's going to take me some time."

"Thank you, Matty." Jeff went to his brother and hugged him. "So, why were you at Cena's room?"

"I wanted to know if he had a copy of this month's schedule. I lost mine...more like MVP stole it," Matt answered.

Jeff nodded.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see my boyfriend."

Matt nodded and looked to the married couples. "You came with them, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Okay...next time you come for a visit, let me know so I won't lose my cool."

"Deal."

…

Two weeks later...

Randy turned and reached out for Mike. He patted the side and shot up when he heard sounds of retching. He threw off his covers and ran to the bathroom.

"You okay?" Randy asked.

Mike nodded with his head in the bowl.

Randy went and got his phone.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Calling Vince."

"Why?"

"To let him know that you're going to the doctor."

Mike stared at him and nodded. He took a shower and got dressed.

Randy took his turn in the shower and got ready as well. "If you don't mind, John's coming with us to the doctor. After which, we're going to lunch."

Mike nodded.

A knock came and Randy went to answer it. "What are you guys doing here?" He let Ted and Cody in.

"Well, we wanted you two to know the news first," Ted replied.

"We're official," Cody said with a smile on his face.

Mike and Randy stared at them.

"I thought you two were dating," Randy stated as Mike nodded.

"No," Cody replied.

"We were just friends...now, we're dating," Ted added.

Mike and Randy nodded as another knock came. The Viper answered the door.

"Let's do this," John said.

"What's going on?" Cody asked.

Mike ran to the bathroom and vomited.

"Oh," fell from Cody and Ted's lips.

Mike rinsed out his mouth and came back out.

"Let's go," Randy said.

"Can we come?" Cody asked.

Mike nodded.

They group went to the doctor's and waited as Mike was examined. Ted and Cody looked through magazines about male pregnancy while Randy and John talked about another get together with the other couples.

Mike came back out with a smile on his face.

"Well?" they asked.

"I'm two months pregnant," he said.

"Congratulations," they said.

"Let's go celebrate," Randy suggested.

"I'm hungry," Mike replied. "I don't think the little one is at fault right now."

They laughed and decided that Golden Corral would be the best choice for Mike just in case he wanted more variety.

"What are you going to name him or her?" Cody asked.

"I don't know yet," Mike replied. "I need to tell Mark. He's going to be so happy."

"I'm happy for you," Randy said. "I'm going to be an uncle."

Everyone laughed.

Randy stared at the young man as everyone talked and planned out future outings. He felt a sting of sadness and jealousy. He was sad because he wanted to be with Mike even though he was happy with Glenn. He was jealous because he too wanted to have a child. Even with these feelings, he felt happy for his young friend.

They got back and Randy made a phone call to Vince while Mike talked to Mark.

**"I'm going to be a daddy," Mark cried out happily.**

Mike giggled.

**"I'm so happy. I wish I was there with you."**

"I know, baby. Randy has it all handled. He's talking to Vince right now."

**"Okay. If Vince is giving him any trouble, just let me know and I'll deal with it."**

"I'll let him know. Love you."

**"Love you too, Angel."**

Mike looked to Randy.

"Okay, you have time off once you hit four months," Randy stated.

Mike nodded.

"He said that you can travel with Mark now seeing that you're pregnant and he would love to have you around."

"So, two months with my husband," Mike said. He looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want to leave you."

Randy arched an eyebrow. He smiled. "Don't worry about me. Me and John will just room together."

Mike nodded. "Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about what it would have been like if you and I got married?"

Randy thought a moment. "Yeah."

Mike nodded. "Randy?"

The Viper looked at him.

"I love you."

He said with a smile, "I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Twelve**

Mike stayed with Mark as much as possible until he had to go home when the four month mark hit. He was glad that Mark wanted him to stay at his house. He loved the horses, but he missed the big man. He would often wander around the ranch looking for things to do and to keep in shape. Sometimes, his mind would wander to Randy. He wanted to be with the man even though he was happy with Mark.

Mark missed his young husband. He wanted nothing more than to be with him during his time of pregnancy. He was so happy that he was going to be a daddy. The Deadman loved his husband so much. Sometimes, his mind would wander to the nights when he found Mike and Randy in bed. He often thought about how they would be together in sexual ways. Call it curiosity. Call it being a pervert. Call it what you will, but all he knew was that it would be damn hot.

He sat in his private locker room with Glenn, eyes on the floor. His brother talked about taking Randy away for the week or two to get the young man out of the funk he was in.

"That would be a good idea," Mark said as he looked up.

Glenn nodded. "I think he's just missing Mike."

"Then you should take Randy over to my place."

"I should."

There was a knock at the door.

Mark looked over his shoulder and sighed. He got up and answered it. "Hunt?"

"Hi, can we talk?" the Cerebral Assassin asked.

Mark nodded and stepped aside to let him in.

"Hi, Glenn," Hunt greeted.

"What's up?" the bald man said. "You look...different."

Mark studied the younger man. "Yeah...like you're nervous."

Hunt nodded as he took a seat on the couch next to Glenn.

"Everything okay?" Glenn asked.

"Not really," Hunter said. "First, how's Mike doing?"

"Good...pregnant but good," Mark replied.

"How long is he?"

"Four going onto five."

Hunter nodded.

Glenn questioned, "Why all this questions?"

"As you know, me and Shawn have an on again off again relationship," Hunter responded.

The brothers nodded.

"Well, during our off again, I've been seeing someone else."

"Does Shawn know?" Glenn asked worryingly.

Everyone knew that HBK had a jealous streak and was not afraid to show it.

Hunter shook his head.

"Okay...," Mark breathed.

"I like the young man. I really do. Been with him since 2006."

"Wasn't that the time you two reformed DX?" Glenn asked.

Hunter nodded. "But we didn't get back together...until December."

The brothers looked at each other.

"Then we broke up again in June 2007...got back together a month later...broke up again...well, you get the picture," Hunter said.

"And you never broke up with your other boyfriend, right?" Mark asked.

"Right," Hunter said.

"You're an ass," Glenn replied.

"Yes, yes, I'm an ass. I know that. I keep stringing this boy along and have no feelings for him just to use him for the lonely times and sex and that's it, right? I've heard it before. Thanks, Mom." Hunter rubbed his hands together. "I do care about him. I care about him a lot. I've always ended the relationship with Shawn so I could be with him, but Shawn has this way of bringing me back to him."

"You want it to stop. I can understand that," Mark said. "You want to know what life could be like with this young man you're with."

Hunter nodded.

"Have you told Shawn your feelings?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah...usually needs up in arguments and me just throwing my hands up in defeat," Hunter replied.

"Man...you're caught between a rock and a hard place," Mark said.

"Yeah," Hunter breathed. "The reason why I'm here is to ask if Mike would like some company."

Mark stared at him.

"My guy's pregnant too. I don't want him to be alone," Hunter said. "I'm going to try to deal with Shawn as best I can and I don't want him here stressing out."

Mark slowly nodded. "I think Mike will like the company. I'll talk with him."

"Thanks," Hunter said as he stood up. "Just let me know."

The brothers watched him leave.

"Wow," they breathed.

"Do you think he'll be able to do it?" Glenn asked.

"Yeah...I do," Mark replied. "I just think that there's going to be a shit storm when Shawn finds about his secret lover."

Glenn nodded.

They stared at each other and shook their heads.

…

John and Jeff spent most of their time together on their day off. They wandered Cena's hometown and ate at his favorite places.

"This was fun," Jeff said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Yeah...it was." John stared at his boyfriend with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What?"

John shook his head. "Just admiring you."

Jeff blushed.

"I love the pink and black."

"Really?" Jeff brushed a few strands of hair behind his ears.

John nodded.

"Then come over here and show me."

John growled and strode over to Jeff. He pushed him down onto his back as he attacked the slightly younger man's neck, leaving marks.

"You know, Matt doesn't like it when you do that," Jeff stated.

"I don't care," John said between kisses.

He undid his boyfriend's pants and slid his hand underneath Jeff's boxers. The Enigma arched into John's touch. John stopped kissing his boyfriend to watch his facial expressions. He changed his speed and the pressure.

"Sweetie...yo-you're gonna..." Jeff bucked into John's hand as he climaxed.

John smirked and licked his hand clean. "So sweet and tasty."

Jeff gazed at him.

John got off and went to retrieve a towel. Jeff stretched out and his hand brushed against something under the armrest cushion. He sat up and lifted the pillow to reveal a small box. He took it into his hands and opened it. Jeff gasped as he stared at the diamond encrusted ring.

John cleared his throat.

Jeff slowly turned his head to him. "Is this what I think it is?"

Cena blushed and bowed his head.

The Rainbow Warrior slowly blinked as a smile formed on his face. "The answer is yes."

"Really?"

Jeff nodded. "Yes."

Cena went over to him and sat beside him. He took the ring and slipped it onto his ring finger.

"It fits," Jeff said.

"Matt told me after I asked Matt's and your Dad's permission for your hand in marriage. They said 'yes' and your Dad wanted to know why you never brought me home to visit him. Apparently, he's one of my biggest fans."

Jeff smiled as John cleaned off his stomach.

"I'll take you to see Daddy on our next day off."

John smiled and gathered him into his arms.

…

Randy was not feeling too well after eating dinner with Ted and Cody. In fact, he had not been feeling well that whole day. He had his head in the toilet when Glenn came in.

"You okay, baby?" Glenn asked from the doorway.

Randy shook his head.

Glenn stood him onto his feet. Randy washed his mouth out while Glenn flushed the toilet.

"Come on," Glenn said.

"Where are we going?" Randy questioned.

"To the hospital."

"It's just a little food poisoning."

"I don't care."

The Big Red Machine led his boyfriend to his truck and helped him in. He rounded to the other side and got into the driver's side. Randy placed his forehead against the window, enjoying the cool feeling.

Glenn stared at him briefly before driving to the nearest hospital. He parked the car and helped his boyfriend out. Randy leaned onto Glenn while they walked into the ER. Glenn sat Randy down before going to fill out the paperwork. When he came back, Randy laid his head on the large man's shoulder.

They got a few looks but did not care. Glenn worried about Randy and Randy fought hard from throwing up. Hours crept by and Randy fell asleep.

"Randy Orton?" a nurse called.

Glenn gently shook Randy awake. He groggily stood up with the help of Glenn. They made their way to the nurse, who led them to an examination room. Randy laid down on the bed and they waited.

A nurse came in and took his vitals. "You think you can pee?"

Randy nodded and sat up. He took the cup and went to the bathroom. He came back and laid back down. Glenn sat by his side and rubbed his stomach.

"That feels good," Randy said.

"That's why I do it. You also like it when I rub your back."

Randy smirked. "You have magic hands."

Glenn leaned over and kissed him. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I hope so."

Thirty minutes later, a doctor came in. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Randy answered.

"Tell me your symptoms that you're experiencing."

"I feel like vomiting all the time. Really tired for the past three days."

The doctor nodded as he looked over Randy's chart. He smiled and said, "Well, Mr. Orton, you're pregnant."

"Excuse me?" both Randy and Glenn said.

The doctor nodded once more. "I'm going to do an ultrasound to see how far along you are."

The nurse entered with the machine and she prepped Randy for the examination.

"Luckily, you have Dr. Kilroy. He likes having the gel warmed so the patients won't feel any discomfort," the nurse said.

The doctor examined him and smiled. "Well, by my estimation, you're a month along."

Randy stared at him and then looked to the screen. "Is that my baby?"

The doctor nodded.

The Viper smiled and looked to Glenn, whose eyes were glued to the screen. The large man moved his eyes to his husband and smiled.

"We're having a baby," Randy said.

Glenn kissed him and they looked to the screen again.

"Would you like a copy?" Dr. Kilroy asked.

"Yes," they both said.

The doctor nodded and printed out two copies. "Here you go. I can recommend an OB-GYN."

"I have one in mind," Glenn stated. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded and handed them their copies. The nurse cleaned up Randy and left. They stared at the picture of their baby.

"I'm going to call Vince and tell him to go ahead and give you time off starting now," Glenn stated.

"Why now?" Randy asked.

"So you can spend time with Mike. He's five months pregnant and you're a month along. You three can take care of each other."

"Three?"

Glenn laughed. "Let's get out of here and I'll tell you."

They went and Glenn paid the co-pay. They made it to the car and drove back to the hotel. Once in, Randy stripped and went to the bed.

"I can't believe it's like fucking three in the morning," Randy said. He watched as Glenn stripped down to nothing. "Are you going to tell me now?"

Glenn nodded as he slipped underneath the covers next to Randy. "Well, Hunter has a lover."

"Shawn? I thought they brought up...again."

"No, another lover."

Randy stared at him. "Does Shawn know?"

Glenn shook his head.

"Oh, boy."

Glenn nodded. "Well, Hunter loves his boyfriend. They've been together for about three years. He's sending him away while he goes about dealing with Shawn."

"Why is Hunter sending him away?"

"He's pregnant...about five months along like Mike."

"Oh."

Glenn nodded. "I love you."

Randy smiled at him and scooted over. "I love you too."

They kissed before Randy had to run and threw up.

Glenn laughed and shook his head.

…

Mike sat on the couch, rubbing his bulging stomach. He waited for Hunter's mystery lover and was excited to have a friend during this time. He slowly climbed out of the couch and made his way to the kitchen to look for something to snack on. The blond looked over the items in the fridge. He settled for chocolate pudding when he heard the doorbell.

He went to answer and smiled. "What are you doing here, Randy?"

Randy smiled and said, "I'm pregnant and Glenn wanted me here."

"Oh. Congratulations."

Both men hugged. Mike led him to a spare room where he could drop his things.

"How are you?" Randy asked, coming into the kitchen.

Mike licked his spoon. "Bloated and fat."

Randy chuckled.

"Other than that, good but lonely."

"I figured."

Mike looked down to the ground.

"What?"

"I missed you."

Randy nodded. "I missed you as well." Randy grabbed the blond's hand and kissed it.

Mike looked into Randy's stormy blues and smiled. They hugged each other again. Mike nuzzled into Randy's neck, enjoying his scent.

The doorbell rang again.

Mike smiled. "That might be him."

"Or a visitor."

"I don't get visitors."

"What?"

"Kidding. Evan came by for a day. He likes rubbing my belly."

Randy laughed and watched Mike open the door.

"Hi. I didn't expect you," Mike said.

Randy looked and he quirked an eyebrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"You came by for a visit, Kofi?" Mike asked.

The African smirked and pulled down the hood of his jacket. "Something like that."

"Come in." Mike stepped aside.

Kofi entered with his large suitcase.

"What's going?" Mike asked.

Kofi sighed and unzipped his hoodie to reveal a bulging stomach.

"Whoa," Mike and Randy breathed.

The African nodded.

"You and Hunter?" Mike asked.

He nodded again.

"Wow...didn't see _that _coming," Randy said.

Mike swatted his chest.

"Hey...don't hit a pregnant person," the Viper chuckled.

"Hush you." Mike looked to Kofi. "Let me take you to your room so you can get comfortable. What do you feel like eating?"

The African followed him and looked around the spacious guest room. "I don't know."

Mike studied him and smiled. "Come on, what do you feel like?"

Kofi answered quietly, "Ice-cream and bacon."

"Yum. Lucky for you, I have several gallons of bacon ice-cream."

Kofi smiled and began to unpack.

"When you're ready come to the living room."

"Mike?"

The blond turned to him.

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

"No problem." Mike went back to Randy, who looked into the fridge.

"Why do you have like five gallons of bacon ice-cream?"

"Because it's delicious."

Randy looked to Mike and smiled. He closed the fridge. "So...Hunt and Kofi?"

Mike nodded. "I always thought Hunt was into blonds."

"But he makes Hunt happy so..."

Mike smiled. "I'm hungry."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Cheesecake with bacon bits and a side of pickles."

Randy gawked at his friend.

"That sounds good," Kofi said as he entered the kitchen. "I would also like to add a hamburger with grape jelly and more pickles."

The Viper gawked at him as well.

"I want liver," Mike added.

"I want figs and bacon," the African said.

"Uh..." came Randy.

"Figs wrapped in prosciutto," Mike said. "I need to grocery shopping." He slowly waddled to the garage.

Randy shook his head. "I'll drive."

…

Hunter tried his best to avoid Shawn as much as possible. He needed time to think of what he would say to his soon to be ex-lover. It was not like he did not love the older man. He came to love him as a friend and brother more so than lover since their constant breaking up and hooking up was wearing thin on him. He thought of Kofi and smiled.

"I'm not complaining that you're hiding here in my room," Cena began. "Seriously...what's going on?"

The Cerebral Assassin moved his brown eyes to the young man. "I need to think of what to say to Shawn when I break up with him."

John rolled his eyes. "Really, dawg? How long have you two been doing this dance?"

"A long time."

"Just marry the dude."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"I'm in love with someone else."

Cena stared at him and sat down. "Did I hear that correctly?"

Hunter nodded.

"Whoa, bro...who is it?"

"Kofi."

"Kingston?"

"Yup...and he's pregnant."

"Do...do you really love him?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to do the right thing and marry him?"

"Ye-wait. What?"

"You're not going to marry him?"

"No...yes...I don't know." Hunter sighed and looked at John. "Don't look at me like that."

"You ass."

Hunter sighed again. "I've been with Kofi for three years. Of course, I would love to marry him. I have to deal with Shawn first."

"Then deal with him."

"Been trying to."

"You're the Game, man. The Cerebral Assassin."

"You don't know Shawn."

Cena stared at him. "Do you want me there just in case?"

"What?"

"Shawnie likes me."

Hunter opened his mouth and closed it. "That he does." His phone rang. Hunter looked at it. "Speak of the devil. Hey."

**"Where are you?"**

"Out."

**"Where?"**

"Please, don't be like this."

**"Paul Michael Levesque."**

Hunter cringed as the sound of his real name. "I'm with a friend."

**"Who is he? Are you cheating on me?"**

"What? No. I'm hanging out with Cena."

**Pause. "Oh."**

"Is that all you have to say?"

**"I'm coming over."**

"What?" Hunter looked at his phone. "Holy hell. I need a drink."

"He's on his way, isn't he?"

Hunter nodded.

"Relax."

Hunter sat, wringing his hands together as he thought of what he would say to Shawn, but they all left him.

There was a knock and John went to answer.

"Hey, Shawn."

"Cena."

Both men hugged before Shawn went and sat next to Hunter. He stiffened up and then relaxed.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Shawn asked as he rubbed Hunter's back.

"Talking," Cena replied.

"Really?" Shawn looked to Hunter and to Cena. "About?"

"You," the Game bluntly stated.

"Huh?"

"We need to talk."

Shawn stared at him. "About?"

"Shawn...I love you. I really do."

"I love you too, baby."

"We've been together through thick and thin and..."

"Wait. Are you asking me what I think you're asking me?"

"Huh?"

Cena shook his head.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Shawn asked.

"No." Hunter shook his head.

"Then what are you trying to tell me?"

"How can I put this lightly? I think we should break up."

"You mean take a break?"

"No, break up as in see other people."

Shawn stared at him. His right eye began to twitch. "Excuse me?"

"I've been feeling this way for a long time. I love you, but I'm not in love with you."

Shawn turned his attention to Cena. "You're fucking him, aren't you?"

"WHAT?" Cena shouted. "Hell no!"

"Don't lie to me. I see how you look at him." Shawn lunged for Cena.

Both men fell backwards. Hunter pulled the older man off of the Chain-gang Commander. Cena stood up, gripping his side.

"I'm engaged to Jeff, crazy," John panted.

Hunter still held onto his ex-lover. Shawn stomped on his foot causing the Game to let him go. HBK whirled around and punched Hunter in the face.

"Shawn!" John gave the older man a bear hug and lifted him up.

Shawn flailed about. "Let me go!"

"No."

Hunter blinked several times. "This is it, Shawn. I'm getting my shit and getting another room. I'm in love with someone else." With that Hunter left.

Shawn soon calmed down and started to cry.

"It's okay," John cooed.

"Why would he do this to me?"

"I don't think he meant to." John sighed. "I mean, after breaking up and making up so man times, what's a guy supposed to think? He's tired, Shawn. He wants someone to love."

"But I love him."

"I know you do, but he wants something more."

Cena held onto Shawn, letting him cry.

…

"That was delicious," Mike said as he rubbed his stomach.

Kofi nodded.

Randy washed the dishes, shaking his head. He could not believe what those two ate and how much they put away. He hoped the cravings would not get that bad for himself. He dried his hands and went to the living room where he left the two to watch a movie.

"Randy," Mike called. "Could you please rub my stomach?"

The Viper shook his head and sat between the two so he could rub both their stomachs. Kofi was soon lulled to sleep.

"You have magic hands," Mike cooed.

"Thanks," Randy said.

Kofi woke with a start.

"What's wrong?" Mike and Randy asked.

Kofi answered his phone. "Hello? Hi, Hunter."

**"Hi, baby. How are you?"**

"I'm good. Is everything okay?"

**"Just broke up with Shawn."**

"Really?"

**"Yeah. He packs a punch."**

"He hit you?"

**"Yeah, but I'm fine though. Don't worry. I'm in a new room right now. I miss you."**

"I miss you too." Kofi began to rub his stomach. "I have an appointment next week."

**"Really? I'll be there."**

"You will?"

**"Yeah. I want to be there for all your appointments, remember?"**

Kofi smiled.

**"I'll let you get back to what you were doing. Night."**

"Night." Kofi sighed as he placed his phone up.

Randy and Mike looked at him.

"Well, Hunter's free," Kofi said.

"That's good," Mike said. "Are you two going to get married?"

"I don't know," the African answered. "We haven't talked about it."

"Do you want to marry him?" Randy questioned.

Kofi nodded. "I love him...and I'm having his child."

"Talk to him about it," Mike suggested.

"I will." Kofi stood. "I'm going to bed. I'm really tired."

"Okay. If you need me, you know where my room is," Mike replied.

Randy added, "Me too."

The African smiled and walked to his room.

Mike sighed. "I hope Hunt does the right thing."

Randy nodded. "You wanna go to bed?"

"You going to sleep with me?"

"If you want."

Mike smiled and both men went off. Mike back to his room and Randy to his to get some pajama bottoms. He quickly dressed and headed off towards Mike's bedroom. Mike was in bed, trying to get comfortable. Randy smiled and crawled in with him.

The blond placed his head on the Viper's chest and sighed. "I missed this."

"I did too."

Mike gazed up at him as Randy stared into those ice blues. He leaned forward and captured Mike's lips with his own. Mike moaned and Randy slipped his tongue in. They slowly pulled apart.

"I shouldn't have done that," Randy said.

"I don't care," Mike said. "I actually liked it."

"I did too."

Both men settled down for the night.

Kofi lay in bed, thinking about Hunter. He was really happy that they would finally be together. No more sneaking around, no more secrets. The African rubbed his stomach and smiled as he felt the baby move. Then, he was hit with a sharp pain.

"Ow!"

Kofi slowly climbed out of bed. He slowly made his way to Mike's room. He opened the door and stared at the sleeping men.

"Mike! Randy!" Kofi managed out.

They stirred.

"Ow!"

"Kofi?" Randy scrambled out of the bed and went to him.

"Something's wrong," Kofi said through gritted teeth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Hunter ran down the white hallway in front of Mark and Glenn. His eyes were wide with fear as he searched. He read each number trying to find the room that Kofi was in. He entered a room and looked around. He saw his boyfriend and went to Kofi's side. He held his hand and staring at his sleeping boyfriend. The African shifted to get comfortable and slowly blinked. His brown eyes focused on his lover.

"Hey," Kofi whispered.

Hunter kissed his hand. "Hi, baby. How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy."

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"That's fine." Kofi finally got comfortable. "When did you get here?"

"An hour ago."

Kofi smiled. "You didn't have to...thank you."

"Sweetheart...I would have came anyways."

"I know."

Mike and Randy entered and smiled at their husbands. Mike went into Mark's arms and Glenn walked over to Randy and kissed him.

"Thanks," Hunter said as he looked to the two.

"No problem," Randy said. "That's what we're here for."

"Did the doctor say anything?" Mark asked.

"He went into premature labor, but they were able to stop it," Mike explained. "They want to keep him here for a few days and then, he can go back home with us."

Hunter nodded. "I'll stay with you until they release you."

"You can't do that," Kofi protested. "Vince will be upset."

"Vince can shove it."

The African smiled. "Really?"

"I want to be here for you and the baby." Hunter rubbed Kofi's stomach.

Kofi nodded with a smile on his face.

Mark and Glenn ushered their husbands out of the room so the two could have some alone time.

"How are you feeling?" Mark asked Mike.

"I'm good," Mike said, looking down at the ground as they walked.

Mark stared at him. "Angel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

The Deadman grabbed his chin and made Mike look at him. "Angel."

Mike bit his upper lip before saying, "Me and Randy kissed."

Mark studied the blond for a bit and slowly nodded. "And?"

"I liked it."

"Okay. And you feel guilty?"

"Yes."

Mark sighed and asked, "Sweetheart, can I make a confession?"

Mike nodded.

"I often think about you two together."

The blond stared at his husband.

"In that way."

"Oh...you perv."

Mark laughed loudly and pulled his husband into a hug.

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm hungry."

The Deadman looked down at him and smiled.

"You're a pervert, Glenn," Randy said.

"That's pro-vert," Glenn stated.

"What?"

"Professional pervert."

Randy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Here I am bearing my heart to you and all you can say is 'That's hot'?"

Glenn nodded.

He glared at the larger man. "I can't believe you."

"What do you want me to say?"

"How about 'I can't believe you did that' or 'I'm disappointed in you' or 'I should kick your ass' or..."

"Randy!"

"What?"

"To be honest, Mark and I have thought about you two together."

Randy glared at him once more. "Perverts!"

"What?"

"I can't believe you two."

"Please...like you haven't thought about it."

Randy stood there, staring at the ground. He folded his arms and huffed.

"HA!"

"Shut it."

"Think about sweetie: at least you can express your dominant side once in awhile."

The Viper looked at his husband.

"Mark and I won't mind...just ask...and maybe take pictures."

"PERVERTS!"

…

Kofi sat on the couch while Hunter rubbed his stomach as he lowly talked to the baby. He smiled at the father-to-be. The doctor instructed that the African should be put on bed rest with minimum movement as possible and very little to no stress. Hunter looked up at his boyfriend and kissed him on the lips.

Mike walked in and smiled at them. "Here you go, Kofi."

Kofi took the bowl of bacon ice-cream and giggled. "He's happy."

Hunter placed his hands on Kofi's stomach and felt his son move. "He is. He must love that ice-cream."

Kofi nodded as he ate a spoonful.

The doorbell rang and Mike waddled to the door.

"John! Jeff!"

They hugged each other.

"What's up?" Mike greeted as they walked in.

"Came for a visit," Cena stated.

"Awesome," Mike replied. "Hunter and Kofi are in the living room. Mark's taking a nap. Glenn and Randy went grocery shopping."

The two men nodded and followed Mike to the living room.

Hunter and Kofi greeted the newcomers.

"How are you?" Jeff asked Kofi.

"Better," the African said.

"Do you know what you're having?"

"A boy," Hunter proudly beamed.

John nodded and looked to Mike. "You?"

"A boy," Mike giggled. "He's kicking."

Jeff placed his hand over Mike's stomach and smiled when he felt the baby. "I can't wait."

John smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

"I heard you two were getting married," Mike began. "When is it?"

"Not sure yet," Jeff said. "Trying to get a date down that everyone can agree on."

"Huh?" the blond asked.

"My family and his family are arguing," John replied.

"Fuck them," Mike replied. "It's your wedding."

"That's what I said," Jeff replied.

"What date do you want then?" John asked.

"I want a spring wedding...March or April."

"Okay. I like March. Now we have to choice a date."

Kofi gave a bittersweet smile as he heard them discuss the wedding. He hoped that he too would be wed one day. He was happy that he was having a child, Hunter's child. He just wanted to be whole.

Sensing his boyfriend's thoughts, Hunter looked to him. "Don't worry, sweetheart. We'll get married one day." He kissed Kofi's knuckles.

The African smiled broadly. "I know."

Glenn and Randy walked into the kitchen with arms full of bags.

Mike heard them and went to them. "Need help?" he asked.

"I got it," Glenn replied as Randy placed everything away.

Mike nodded and went rummaging through one bag. "Did you get any more bacon ice-cream?"

"Yup...had to go all the way across town to get it," Randy said. He kissed Mike on the forehead. "You better love us for it."

"I do."

Mike tilted his head back and Randy kissed him on the lips. The blond moaned as Randy traced his tongue along Mike's bottom lip.

"Whoa," John said. "Don't let Glenn nor Mark see you two doing that."

The two pulled apart laughing.

"Huh?" Glenn asked when he came in.

"Nothing," Cena quickly replied.

"Us kissing," Randy said.

"Oh...I missed it?" Glenn smirked as he placed the bags onto the table.

John stared at him when he walked out to get more bags. "Say what?"

Randy shook his head and went back to sorting while Mike looked through the bags.

Mark walked in, yawning and scratching his side. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey, big guy," John said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting."

Mark nodded and went over to Mike. He kissed his neck. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing what they got from the store," Mike replied.

"Anything interesting?"

"Not really."

Randy chuckled.

Glenn came back in with the last bags. He sat down and sighed.

"What do y'all want to eat?" Randy asked.

"Ice-cream!" Mike exclaimed.

"You need food," Mark said.

"Let me go see what the others want," John said. He want back to the living room and found Hunter and Jeff rubbing Kofi's stomach. The young man had his eyes closed and was in bliss.

"Guys?" John called.

They looked up at him.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Grilled chicken," Kofi said, "with mashed potatoes and green beans and fried pickles."

"Minus the pickles," Hunter said.

"I like fried pickles," Jeff said. "They're really good."

"If you say so," Hunter replied.

John laughed and went back into the kitchen. "There's been a request for grilled chicken with mashed potatoes, green beans, and fried pickles."

"Fried pickles yum," Mike said.

Mark stared at his lover and shook his head. "I know a place that's really good. I'll go get it."

"Be careful," Mike said.

"I will." Mark kissed his husband and left.

"I'm going to watch a movie," Mike replied as he waddled away.

"Sounds like fun," Glenn said.

They all followed him into the living room and got comfortable. Hunter had his arm around Kofi's waist, Jeff sat in John's lap, and Randy sat very close to Glenn as Mike picked out a movie. He popped it in and sat in the recliner. They watched for thirty minutes when Mark came back with the food. With the movie on pause, they all enjoyed dinner.

Kofi and Mike had smiles on their faces while they ate.

"Babies happy?" Glenn asked.

They nodded as they ate their fried pickles.

After dinner, dessert was made: bacon ice-cream for Mike, Randy, and Kofi, Mark went for butter pecan, Jeff and Glenn had chocolate, John vanilla, and Hunter strawberry.

"This bacon ice-cream is really good," Randy replied.

Kofi and Mike smiled.

Glenn washed the dishes while the others waited for him so they could finish up the movie. He came back and the doorbell rang.

"Got it," Glenn replied. He went and answered the door. "Holy shit."

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Shawn asked.

"Um...hi," he replied.

"I need to speak with Mark."

"Mark!"

His half-brother came. "Holy shit!"

"What's with you two?" Shawn asked.

"Come to my office," Mark replied and led the way.

Shawn nodded and stopped when he heard a familiar laugh. "What's Hunter doing here?"

"Visiting Mike," Mark said as he grabbed Shawn's arm. "Let's go talk."

The Heart-Break Kid wretched his arm free and marched into the living room. His eyes fell on Hunter, who paled.

"Holy shit!" fell from his lips as well as Cena's.

Mike looked from one man and to the other. Jeff stood up and got in between the men. Randy sighed and shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked.

"I could ask the same of you," Shawn replied.

Hunter stood in front of Kofi to shield him. "I'm here visiting my boyfriend."

"WHAT?"

"You heard. If you're going to start shit, you can leave. I can't have him stressed out."

"Stressed out? STRESSED OUT?"

Kofi became really uncomfortable. "Hunt?"

Hunter looked over his shoulder. He saw the discomfort and went to his side. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

The African slowly breathed, trying to calm down.

Shawn asked through clenched, "You cheated on me with a child?"

Hunter whipped around to him. "He's not a child. He's my boyfriend, the father of my child...and my future husband." The Game went back to tending Kofi.

Shawn watched them. "You really love him, don't you?"

Hunter nodded and replied, "Yeah...yeah, I do." He caressed Kofi's cheek, who turned into the touch.

"How long?" Shawn questioned.

"Three years," Hunter simply answered. "And there were...no, are the happiest years of my life and I hope to have more with him."

Kofi smiled. 'I love you' he mouthed.

"I love you too, baby."

Shawn just watched them. He slowly nodded and turned away.

"Do you still want to talk?" Mark asked.

"Yeah...but not now," he answered. "Sorry I bothered you though."

"It's fine. I'll walk you out."

Mark and Shawn left.

"I wanna to lay down," Kofi replied.

Hunter nodded and helped him to his feet. They slowly walked to their room.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought the worst," Randy said and everyone nodded.

Mark came back. He sat down in his recliner and shook his head. "Did everyone expect the worst?"

"Yup."

Mark nodded and Mike went to him. He crawled into his lap and settled down.

"How is he?" Mark questioned. "How's Kofi doing?"

"Tired," Mike replied. "How's Shawn?"

"Numb," Mark answered. "Shock...sad."

"Understandable," John relied. "But Hunter's happy now. Shawn will find someone that can make him happy."

"What if he doesn't?" Jeff asked.

"He will," Randy said. "I found Glenn and he makes me happy. Shawn will find someone. He just needs to not focus on Hunter so much."

The three couples went back to watching the movie.

Hunter massaged Kofi's back while he lay on his side.

"You feeling better now?" Hunter asked.

The African nodded.

Hunter kissed his shoulder. "I'm glad."

"Hunter?"

"Yeah?"

"I would love to marry you one day."

"I would love to marry you as well. I was thinking about three months after you have the baby we get married."

Kofi turned over so he could look at him. "You mean that?"

Hunter nodded. "We'll get both families and our friends together so we could just have a small private wedding. I'll plan everything so you don't have to stress so much."

"You'll plan everything?"

"Yeah."

"I would like to have some input."

"You will, but I'll take the stress onto myself."

"I love you."

Hunter kissed him passionately. Kofi pulled away to breathe. They looked each other in the eyes and Hunter smiled.

"What?" Kofi asked.

"I'm going to make you feel real good."

"Hunter?"

The man kissed the African's jawline and down to his neck. He lifted his boyfriend's shirt over his head and threw it aside. Kofi let his man do what he wanted and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of the touches and kisses.

"OH! Oh...Hunter..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Mike, Randy, and Kofi went to their appointments with Hunter tagging along acting like the man of the group. He would sit in their examinations, trying to remember what the doctor told him so he could relay the information to Mark and Glenn. He would leave later that night to join the other wrestlers on the road, leaving Kofi saddened.

It soon became the same routine for everyone: sleeping, eating, going to doctor appoints, doing pregnancy safe workouts, Lamaze classes, and hanging out. Mike and Kofi were soon approaching their due dates with Randy four months behind. Randy's mom came to stay with the men to make sure that they did not do too much themselves and that they got the best proper care possible. She even had help from a private nurse that Mark hired.

Mike lay in bed with Kofi as they looked through wedding magazines.

"Are you going to wear a dress or a suit?" Mike asked.

Kofi turned his head to the blond with a look of 'what the fuck' written all over his face. "Now, why would I want to wear a dress?"

"Just asking," Mike replied.

The African shook his head. "What do you think about this suit?"

"I like it. Have you decided the colors you wanted?"

"I was thinking baby blue and white."

"Pretty."

Randy stood at the doorway with a smile on his face. He made his way to them and climbed into the bed on the other side of Kofi.

"That is a nice suit," Randy said as he rubbed his stomach.

Kofi nodded.

"Where's your mom?" Mike asked.

"She went out to get some more groceries," Randy replied.

"Bacon ice-cream?" Kofi asked.

"That's on her list," Randy said.

Mike smiled and then crunched up his face.

"Mike?" Randy said.

The blond slowly breathed. "I...I think it's time."

Randy turned and pressed the intercom button. "Nurse Gupta, get the car ready. Mike's going into labor."

"He's not the only one," Kofi said as he slowly breathed.

"Make that Kofi as well," Randy said, eyes wide. The Viper got out of bed and helped Mike. "I'm going to take Mike to the car first and come and get you."

Kofi nodded.

"Go ahead and call Hunter and our husbands."

Kofi grabbed his phone as Randy led Mike away.

The nurse came up to them. "I got him. Go get Kofi."

Randy nodded and went back.

"Yeah. We're on the way to the hospital," Kofi said. "Okay. We'll try and wait for you guys."

Randy pulled out the wheelchair that they had placed in the room weeks ago for the young African. "Come on, Kofi."

He stood up with the help of Randy and sat down in the chair. The Viper wheeled him to the SUV just as his mother pulled in.

"They're both in labor?" she asked.

Randy nodded as he helped Kofi into the vehicle.

"Okay, go with them. I'm going to unload the car and meet you at the hospital."

"Kay. Take your time, Momma."

"You take care of those two."

Randy chuckled. "I will."

Nurse Gupta drove them to the hospital. A police officer waited for them at the entrance of the neighborhood. He flashed his lights and escorted them to the hospital as quickly and safely as possible. Nurses and orderlies waited for the group. They loaded Kofi and Mike up and led them to their room. The doctors came in and examined them as Randy paced.

Nurse Gupta came to him. "Stop that. You need to sit and rest."

"I can't rest," Randy said. "Mark and Hunter aren't here. They're going to freak out if they don't come."

"I understand, but sit down."

Randy did so and rubbed his stomach.

His mother came running.

"Mom!" Randy called.

She smiled and went to her son. "How are they?"

"They're in labor, but it will be awhile before they can perform the C-sections," the nurse explained.

"Why are they waiting?" Randy's mother asked.

Gupta explained, "The babies have to drop a little more before they can. Think of how a woman gives birth. They wait until she is fully dilated before she can push. For a man, they wait until the baby is almost on the pelvis before they perform the C-section. Mike's baby is an inch away from his pelvis the same for Kofi."

Both Randy and his mother nodded.

"Right now, we just have to wait."

A nurse came over to them. "They would like to see you."

The three went to the room. Randy smiled at both men.

"How y'all feeling?" Randy asked.

They nodded that all was well.

"Where's Mark?" Mike asked.

"Mark and Hunter are on their way," Randy answered.

"May I go walking?" Kofi asked.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but you can't," Gupta replied.

He nodded.

Hours past and Mike and Kofi were growing more and more nervous. They wanted their menfolk to be there at the time of birth, but no one could get in contact with them. Randy tried as well as his mother. Nurse Gupta kept the two pregnant men as calm as they could let themselves be.

Glenn led Mark, Hunter, John, and Jeff to the room.

"Glenn!" Randy exclaimed.

The large man instantly went to him and hugged him.

"I missed you," Randy mumbled into his the crook of his neck.

"I missed you too, baby," Glenn replied, rubbing his back.

Mark and Hunter were by their lover's sides, apologizing for being so late. Nurse Gupta checked over both pregnant men and left.

"Our baby's coming," Mike told Mark.

He smiled and nodded. "I'm so proud of you."

A doctor came in with Gupta. The doctor said, "Mr. Mizanin, I need to check you right quick." He pulled out the ultrasound machine and examined him. "Okay. Looks like you're ready."

"Come with me," Gupta told Mark.

He followed her as orderlies wheeled Mike out of the room.

"You're going to be an uncle soon," Randy whispered to Glenn.

He nodded.

"Can we go look at the babies?" Jeff asked John.

"Yeah."

Both men left.

"Shall we?" Glenn asked Randy.

He nodded and took his mother's hand. They left.

Kofi smiled up at Hunter. "Our baby will be here soon."

Hunter kissed the African's knuckles. "I love you so much."

"I picked out the colors I wanted for the wedding."

"Really? What are they?"

"Baby blue and white."

Hunter nodded. "I like that."

"Is the baby's room ready?"

"Yup."

"Kiss?"

Hunter leaned forward and kissed him.

…

"All right, Mr. Mizanin, you're going to feel a slight tug," the doctor explained.

"Okay," Mike answered. He looked up at Mark.

The Deadman's eyes twinkled. "You're doing just fine," he said.

Mike nodded and gripped Mark's hand tightly.

A few minutes past and the sounds of crying could be heard.

The doctor spoke, "Mr. Calaway, would you like to cut the cord?"

Mark nodded and did so. The doctor lifted their son up so Mike could see him.

"He's beautiful," Mike whispered before closing his eyes.

The nurses took the baby and cleaned him up while the doctor stitched Mike back up.

A nurse looked over to Mark and asked, "Would you like to take your son to the—"

"Yes," Mark cut the nurse off.

She giggled and handed over the bundle to Mark. He gazed down at his son and walked out of the delivery room and straight to the where the babies were kept. John and Jeff stared through the glass at all the babies.

"Do you want a girl or boy?" Jeff asked.

"I don't care as all as you're having it and the baby is healthy," John replied.

Jeff laid his head on John's shoulder. "Look."

They watched as Mark handed his son over to the head nurse. They got his bed ready and placed the baby in it. Mark's son yawned and fell asleep.

"He is so cute," Jeff said.

John nodded.

"What?" Randy asked coming back with a drink. Glenn and Randy's mother were behind him.

"There's your nephew," Jeff pointed.

"He's bitty little thing," Glenn said.

"All babies are small," Randy replied.

"Not that one," John said, looking at one child.

They all looked to it. "Jeez!"

Jeff squinted his eyes to read the tag better. "He's fifteen pounds."

All their jaws dropped.

"I hope my baby's not going to be that big," Randy said as he rubbed his stomach.

Mike was wheeled back to the room as Kofi was wheeled out with Hunter right behind.

The blond woke up and looked around. "Where's my baby?"

Nurse Gupta came, wheeling his son in. She handed him his baby.

"He's so beautiful," Mike said.

"Just like his Daddy," Mark replied, caressing Mike's cheek.

"What's his name?" Glenn asked.

"Damon Allen Mizanin-Calaway," Mark answered.

Everyone nodded. Mike handed Damon over to Mark to hold for a little while and then he handed to Glenn. Everyone got to hold the boy until he got back to Mike. A nurse came in and instructed him and Mark about feedings and diaper changes. She gave him a bottle to feed his son, who latched onto the nipple and hungrily suckled.

"He's going to have a big appetite," Mark said.

"Just like you," Mike said with a smile.

An hour past and Kofi with his son, Kyle Ogwambi Levesque, were in the room. Everyone held his son before saying good-bye leaving Mark and Hunter with their loved ones.

"I'll come and get you tomorrow morning, okay?" Mark told Mike.

The blond nodded.

Hunter kissed Kofi before leaving with Mark.

Mike looked to the African. "How are you feeling?"

"Good...tired but good."

Mike nodded. "You have a handsome son."

"So do you."

"They're going to have to beat the ladies off with sticks."

"Or men."

They laughed.

"Night, Kofi."

"Night, Mike."

…

Mark sat in his office, staring at a picture of his son. He was so proud and happy. He placed the photo into a frame and placed it on the corner of the desk with the other photos of his family and with Mike. Hunter came in and sat down.

"Happy?" the Game asked.

Mark nodded. "You?"

"Very."

"What's on your mind?"

"The wedding."

Mark stared at him.

"I was thinking about making amends with Shawn. He is my friend. I would love for him to be there for the wedding."

"You sure about this?"

"Yes and no."

"Okay. Yes?"

"He's my best friend. We've been through everything."

"No?"

"I fear that he still might have a grudge against me and Kofi and will try his damnedest to break us apart."

Mark sighed. "I can see where you're coming from. This is a tough choice. Have you talked with Kofi about this?"

"Not yet."

"Okay. My suggestion is to talk to him first. See what he thinks. Whatever his opinions are, respect them."

Hunter stared at the edge of the desk, thinking about what Mark said. "You're right. I need to talk to him."

"When are you two leaving?"

"A week...I hope you don't mind."

"That's fine."

"The car drive is going to killer."

"You're driving?"

Hunter nodded. "I have a place in Kentucky that I want to raise my family."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love the peace and quiet. I also breed horses."

"What? How come I didn't know that?"

"It's just a hobby. I tend to keep quiet about some parts of my life."

"You and me both."

"I noticed your horses." Hunter smirked.

Mark nodded. "Okay...okay."

The Game laughed. "I'm going to go to bed. Need to get up early so we can go and pick up the menfolk."

"True."

"Night."

"Night."

Mark watched Hunter leave and he went back to staring at his son.

Glenn popped his head in. He smirked at his brother and strode over to the chair and sat down. "You okay?"

Mark nodded. "What's up?"

"Thinking about my baby."

"Understandable. Do they know the sex yet?"

Glenn shook his head.

"What are you hoping for?"

"Surprisingly...a girl."

Mark quirked his right eyebrow.

"I don't know why, but I've always wanted a baby girl."

"Dear Lord, she's going to be a Daddy's girl."

"And Damon's not going to be a Daddy's boy?"

Mark laughed.

"I mean, you and Mike have a son. He can look after her."

"True."

Glenn looked at his brother. "Are you planning on having any more?"

"I want some more. It's up to Mike though. You?"

"Four more."

"Whoa!" Mark chuckled as he looked as his brother.

"Hey. I want a big family."

The Deadman shook his head. "Okay, okay. You might want to talk to Randy about that first."

"I will." Glenn took the picture of his nephew and smiled. "He's a beautiful boy."

"That he is. Mike did good."

"Mike and you did good."

"Thanks, but Mike did most of the work."

"I wonder what his hair color's gonna be. I mean, look at you and Mike. You have dark auburn hair and Mike has that dark blond close to light brown hair. It's funny. Your baby's bald and Hunter's has a head full of hair."

Mark nodded and laughed. His cell went off. "Hello?"

**"Hey, Mark."**

"Hey, Shawn..."

Glenn placed the picture back and leaned into his chair.

"How are you?"

**"Not so good."**

"What's wrong?"

**"I just feel so lost and alone."**

"I understand feeling."

**"Why would he do this to me?"**

"Shawn, he didn't mean to fall in love with someone else. It just happens. With the way you two were with the ups and downs in your relationship, he just got tired...really tired. I'm not saying that you're unstable. What I am saying is that maybe you two are better off as friends instead of lovers. Look at the off times you two had. Your friendship was a whole helluva lot better. Everyone could see it. When you two were together as lovers...man, it was volatile."

Glenn nodded.

"No one and I mean no one wanted to be near you two."

Again, Glenn nodded.

"I say take this time and reflect on you...not your relationship with Hunter but on you."

**Sniffles. "Okay."**

"Don't okay me, boy."

**Laughs. "Fine. I'll do that."**

"Take care of yourself."

**"Thanks. Bye."**

"Bye." Mark sighed as he snapped the phone shut.

Glenn studied his brother. "You think he's going to listen?"

"I hope so."

The bald man nodded. "Night, bro."

"Night."

Glenn left Mark to his thoughts. The Deadman shook his head and looked to his son's photo. He smirked and got up to go to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Mark watched as Mike fed their son. A smile played on the Deadman's lips taking in the sight before him. Mike gazed down lovingly at the bundle of joy as he hummed to Damon. His son jerked his head away from the bottle and gave a small cry. Mike cooed his boy as he set the bottle down. He placed his son over his shoulder and burped him. Soon, Damon fell asleep on Mike's shoulder.

The blond got up from the rocking chair and placed Damon into his crib. "So sweet," he breathed.

"Just like his Daddy," Mark replied as he came up behind Mike.

Mike hitched his breath as his husband wrapped his massive arms around his waist. "You scared me, baby."

"Didn't mean to," Mark replied as he nuzzled Mike's right temple.

Mike stroked Damon's bald head. "He's so small."

"And beautiful." Mark gazed down at his son. "Ready to take a nap yourself, Daddy?"

Mike smiled. "Yes, Papa."

Mark made sure that the baby monitor was on before leading his husband to their bedroom. Mike laid down and got comfortable while Mark turned off their cellphones before he too took the space beside his husband. The blond kissed him and the Deadman responded back.

"How long till you can have sex again?" Mark asked between kisses.

"The doctor said a month to two," Mike replied.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Shit."

The blond chuckled. "I love you, Papa."

"Love you too, Daddy."

They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"Don't worry," Mike said. "Before you know, we'll be making love again."

"I would love that." He pressed his forehead against Mike's. "I'll be counting the days."

Mike chuckled as he slightly pulled way from his husband. "Mark?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Do I make you happy?" Mike whispered.

Mark knitted his eyebrows together and stared at his husband. "Baby...you and Damon mean the world to me. Without you, I wouldn't be complete."

The blond smiled. "Okay." He nestled himself in Mark's embrace and closed his eyes.

Emeralds studied the young man. He leaned forward to kiss Mike's forehead before closing his eyes.

…

Jeff poured over magazines, trying to come up with the perfect wedding. He had listened to John's side of the family for the past few hours. Needless to say, he was frustrated. His own family just wanted him to be happy. Jeff sighed and closed the magazines. He hopped off the bed and went to the window.

It rained heavily and the wind blew hard. Jeff sighed and rubbed his face with both his hands. He did not hear the door open or close. He did not hear a person making their way towards him. He did feel arms wrap around his waist and he smiled.

"Hey, baby," Jeff greeted.

Cena kissed the back of his neck. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course." The Rainbow Warrior turned around and kissed him fully. "What brings you by?"

"I wanted to visit you."

Emeralds stared into ocean blues.

"You are so beautiful," Cena said.

The younger Hardy smiled broadly.

"What have you been up to?"

"Thinking about our wedding."

Cena nodded and led Jeff back to the bed. "What have you decided?"

"I want to get married in my hometown," Jeff replied as he took his seat once more on the bed. He bounced a bit before settling down.

"We can do that," John replied as he opened a magazine. "I like that suit."

"I'm torn between that one and this one." Jeff opened another magazine and pointed to the other suit choice.

Cena looked over both garments and nodded. "How about this: you and I wear one of the suits and the wedding party wears the other?"

Jeff thought a moment. "That sounds like a great idea." He leaned over and kissed Cena's temple.

"For the colors I was thinking lavender and a light blue."

Jeff stared at him. "I like the lavender not sure about the light blue."

"Just a suggestion."

"I know." Jeff laid on his stomach, going through the magazines once more with his fiance by his side.

John would gaze up and down at his boyfriend's profile. He trailed his hand from the nape of Jeff's neck and down to the perfect globes of his ass. Jeff smiled and wiggled a bit. Taking the invite, John slipped his hand underneath Jeff and undid his pants. He pulled them down and off along with Jeff's thong. Jeff took off his shirt and continued to look over the magazines.

John quickly shed his clothes. He hovered over Jeff and kissed his tattoo. The Charismatic Enigma lowered his head and giggled.

"Ticklish, I see," Cena muttered in between kisses.

The Champ kissed and bit his way down Jeff's body. He got to his fiance's ass and kissed both sides of the globes. He parted Jeff's pert ass and swiped his tongue up. Jeff moaned and shifted a bit. John did it again and again until his began to swirl his tongue against Jeff's opening. Jeff pushed the magazines off the bed as he tried to grip onto the sheets.

John worked on getting his fiance wet and ready for what was to come. He moved his way back up and sucked along Jeff's shoulder blades. The Champ spit into his hand and lubed himself up, spreading his saliva and pre-cum along his shaft. He positioned himself along Jeff's quivering hole. He slowly entered, both men moaning. When he was buried to the hilt, he placed his hands on either side of Jeff's body.

"Move," Jeff begged. "Please, Johnny...move."

Cena smirked and started off slow. After each thrust in, he would circle his hips and pull out. Jeff lifted his hips to met John's force each time. This slow pace was agonizing on both parts but very enjoyable. Sweat dripped down from John's muscular body onto Jeff's sweat glistened back.

"Baby, please...faster," Jeff pleaded.

John chuckled and slid his arm underneath. He pulled his lover onto his knees and thrust faster and harder while he jerked Jeff's throbbing member. Jeff moaned loudly and scratched at the sheets. He yelled when John hit his prostate and a string of profanity fell from his lips. John aimed for the spot over and over and Jeff got louder.

"I love you," John managed.

Jeff was too far in bliss to reply. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came. John shut his eyes and with one final thrust, he came deep inside Jeff. Jeff could feel the warm essence filling him and his John's cock still twitching. He smiled and slid down back onto his stomach. John followed him, not wanting to pull out just yet.

Ragged breathing soon became normal.

"I love you too, baby," Jeff replied as he turned his head to get a look at John.

The Champ smiled and kissed his fiance.

...

Kofi stood over the stove, warming up a bottle of milk. He sighed and went to the fridge to check to see how many bottles he had left. He nodded and went back to the warming bottle. The African checked it again. Finding it the right temperature, he took it and went to his son in the living room. Kyle lay in his portable bassinet. Kofi scooped his son out of it and held the nipple to his son's lips. Kyle immediately suckled on the rubber nipple.

The African smiled and went to sit in the loveseat.

"Hungry?" Hunter asked from the entrance to the living room.  
>Kofi nodded. "We need to make more formula."<p>

"How many are we down to?"

"Three bottles. The rest are washed and ready to be filled."

"The bottle liners?"

"Those too."

Hunter nodded and went to sit beside them on the loveseat. He snaked his arm around Kofi's waist and pulled them closer. He kissed the African on the cheek and smiled at his son.

"He's perfect...like you," the older man replied.

Kofi chuckled.

"He has a nice head of hair."

"That he does."

Hunter kissed Kofi again. "You planning on coming back to wrestling or going to take more time off?"

"I was thinking about hiring a nanny so I can go back to wrestling."

The Game studied his lover for a few moments. "You sure?"

Kofi nodded. "I thought about it. When we're on the road, she or he will come with us to watch Kyle when we're on to wrestle or just want to have a night to ourselves. On our breaks, we'll be one happy family. No nanny."

Hunter nodded. "You really sure about this?"

"Hunter, I want to wrestle. I know that I can be a good dad and wrestle at the same time."

The older slowly nodded. "We'll give it a try. If I don't like the nanny..."

"We can hire one of our relatives."

"Okay."

"We need to get a bigger tour bus."

"That we do."

Kyle released the nipple and yawned. Kofi handed the Game the bottle so he could burp their son. When he was done, the African went to the baby's room and placed him down for a nap. Kofi yawned.

Hunter stood in the doorway, watching him. "Go take a nap. I'll be in after I make the bottles."

The African nodded. He went over and kissed Hunter before going to their room. Hunter smiled and went to make the bottles like he said would.

…

Randy waddled around backstage, wearing a hoodie in the cold building. Divas would stop him to rub his belly. Superstars would congratulate him and wish him the best. The Viper would smile and nod. He walked toward Glenn's private locker room to wait for his husband. Even though he was supposed to be taking it easy, Randy decided to travel with Glenn. The couple argued, but Glenn gave in and got a bigger tour bus.

Randy got to the room and entered. He quickly went to the couch and sat down. The Viper sighed and smiled. He rubbed his belly and felt movement. His smile became larger.

Glenn stepped out of the shower and stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"Our baby's moving," Randy whispered.

The larger man went to Randy's side and placed his big hand over his husband's stomach. A smile crept across his face. He stared at Randy.

"What?" Randy asked.

"You look so beautiful."

The Viper chuckled.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I just want a salad."

"That all."

Randy nodded. "With cookies and ice cream."

"Okay. Let me get dressed and we can go."

The Viper watched as his husband pulled out some clothes. He licked his lips as Glenn dropped his towel.

"Glenn?"

The large man looked over to him.

"Could you come here for a second?"

He did so and watched as Randy got down on his knees. The Viper nuzzled against the soft member before taking it into his mouth. Glenn let out a low moan. Randy could feel the member get hard in his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down. The large man rubbed the back of Randy's head as he sucked his husband to full completion.

Glenn stood on wobbly legs as he stared down at his husband. He reached down and pulled Randy to his feet. He kissed him deeply, tasting himself in Randy's mouth.

"Do you feel up for a little romp?" Glenn asked.

Randy nodded as he sat back down. "After dinner."

"Okay. Let me dress."

The Viper watched as Glenn quickly dressed. He came to his pregnant husband and helped him back onto his feet. He kissed him and led him back to the tour bus. The ride to the hotel was eventful: Glenn teasing his husband and Randy pouting for more attention. When they got there, they immediately went to their room. Glenn ordered room service after which Randy attacked his neck.

"Makeup's going to have going to have a field day," Glenn muttered.

"I don't care," Randy mumbled between kisses.

"I thought you wanted to play after dinner."

"Don't care...horny now."

Glenn smirked and gave into his husband's needs. His lust and love filled eyes watched as Randy rode him fast and hard.

A knock came to the door. "Room service."

"Shit! Randy." Glenn held onto his husband's hips, releasing inside of him. He lifted him off and laid him on the couch. He pulled on his pants as Randy got decent.

The Big Red Machine answered the door, gave a tip, and wheeled in their dinner for the night.

Randy gazed lovingly at his husband.

Glenn shook his head and went for a kiss. "You wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah."

Glenn selected a film that they both could enjoy while they ate their dinner.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Randy's due date neared as well as Kofi's and Hunter's wedding. Randy enjoyed his time with Glenn as much as his husband enjoyed his time with the Viper. After each show, they would go back to their hotel, have dinner, and make love. Sometimes, the love-making would be replaced with cuddle time or a fierce make-out session. Glenn did not mind Randy's horniness. In fact, he welcomed it.

Today was like any other day. Randy slowly walked the corridors as he searched for his husband. The baby kicked up a storm even though he ate like ten minutes ago.

"Hush, baby," Randy cooed. "What more do you want?"

Large hands grabbed him and forced him into a room. Randy stared at Batista in terror as the man locked the door.

"What do you want?" Randy asked as he slowly backed up from the Animal.

The man glared at him. "You had to get fucking pregnant. You had to let him touch you. Now look at you. Fat and pregnant with..._his_ child." Batista stalked toward Randy. "You should have been with me. You should be carrying my child, _my _baby."

Randy hit the wall, face stricken in fear. He hugged his stomach and turned to the side to protect his unborn child.

Batista grabbed him.

"Let me go."

The Animal pried his arms away from his body and pinned them to the wall above his head with one of his large hands. He ran his other hand over Randy's stomach.

"Let me go," Randy said again. "Please don't hurt me and my baby."

Dave smiled and replied, "I'm sorry, but I have to hurt you to get rid of your baby."

Randy's eyes grew wide and angry boiled within him. He kneed Dave in the nuts. Dave was stunned for a brief moment and he punched the Viper in the face. Soon, the pain coursed throughout his body. He knelt over as he rubbed his groin to alleviate the throbbing pain. Randy hit Dave in the back of the head with a double axe handle. He kicked him in the temple causing Batista to go down.

Randy went for the door and unlocked it. He ran down the hallway and bumped into Adam Copeland.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Adam asked.

"I-I-I need to get to Glenn," Randy said.

The Canadian looked the Viper over and nodded. He took Randy by the hand and led him to catering. Glenn sat with Mark looking over photos of his nephew. He glanced up at the two and stared at their linked hands.

"There's something wrong with your husband," Adam said as they walked up.

Glenn looked to Randy's face and could read the distress. He stood and Randy went into his arms.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Glenn asked.

"Batista tried to kill our baby," Randy mumbled into the crook of his neck.

Mark, Adam, and Glenn looked to him.

"Could you repeat that?" Glenn asked.

Randy sniffed and pulled away so they could hear him better. "Batista tried to kill our baby, but I got away."

Glenn closed his eyes and slowly breathed. He opened them again and Kane questioned, "Where is he?"

"I left him in the room," Randy answered. "I don't know which one...I just got the hell out of there."

Kane looked into Randy's eye and nodded. He looked to his brother and began to walk away.

Mark stood up, cracked his neck, and said to Adam as the Undertaker seeped through his pores, "Stay with him."

Adam quickly nodded and watched the Brothers of Destruction leave the catering area. "I won't want to be Batista right now."

Randy sank down into a chair, rubbing his belly. "It's okay, baby. Your Daddy's going to take care of that scary man."

Jeff wandered over and smiled at Randy and then frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Batista tried to hurt Randy and his baby," Adam replied.

"WHAT?" Jeff pulled a chair over and stared at the young man. "Are you okay?"

Randy made a face. He finally whispered, "Something's wrong."

"Adam..." Jeff began.

Adam arched an eyebrow.

"I think Randy's in labor."

Copeland's eyes grew wide. "I'll get those two. You'll get him to my rental." He threw Jeff his keys and ran after the brothers.

He rounded the corner and saw a group of wrestlers standing outside a room. He could hear a beat down from where he stood. The Rated R Superstar pushed his way through and peeked into the room. Batista was bloodied, broken, and bruised.

"Glenn!" Adam called.

The Big Red Machine looked up at him.

"Randy's in labor. Get cleaned up. Jeff's taking him to the hospital."

Glenn moved his eyes to the Animal. "Lay your hands on my husband again, I will kill you."

He left with Mark following right behind.

Adam looked to the other Superstars. "Call the...trainer for him." He waved at Batista and went after the brothers.

Glenn and Mark quickly cleaned up and headed out in Mark's truck with Adam in the back. They drove to the nearest hospital where Jeff took Randy. They ran to the nurses' station, got his room number, and went to the maternity ward.

Randy lay in bed hooked up to monitors. As soon as Glenn came through the door, he smiled.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," Randy said.

"I won't miss this for the world," Glenn replied as he took his husband's hand.

Mark shook his head and went to sit next to Jeff.

Adam just watched curious about the two men. Glenn was the Big Red Machine and Randy was the Viper. They amount of emotion both showed each other overwhelmed the Rated R Superstar. _When you're in love..._, he thought.

Hours past before Randy got wheeled back to the OR. By then, Adam and Jeff went back to the hotel. Mark sat in the waiting room, pacing. He wondered about his niece or nephew. He did not know the sex because Randy wanted to be surprised. He finally sat down and sent a text to Mike to keep him posted.

Glenn came out to the waiting room, eyes red.

Mark immediately stood up. "Glenn?"

The bald man shook his head.

"What happened?"

Glenn blinked several times, trying to keep the tears at bay. "We lost the baby," he whispered.

Mark stared at his baby brother and went to him. He held Glenn in his arms and let him cry his sorrow and frustration out.

"Let it all out," Mark soothed. "Just let it all out."

…

Randy lay in bed staring at the wall. It had been a week since the funeral of their son and he could not bring himself to look at the photo that was taken. He hugged himself as he chewed on his bottom lip. He felt so empty, so alone.

The bedroom door opened and closed. The sounds of footsteps were heard. The bed dipped down. Massive arms encircled the young man and pulled him flush against a muscular chest.

"You've been in here for hours," Glenn stated.

"I...I just," Randy began.

"I know, baby. I know."

Randy turned to face Glenn. He sniffled.

"Don't cry. I hate seeing your beautiful face so sad."

"I can't help it," Randy stated. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault our son is dead."

"No. Don't you think that."

"How can't I, Glenn? One minute he's there and the next..."

Glenn pulled his husband's head to his chest and let him cry. "It's not your fault and I don't want you to blame yourself, you hear me?"

"Why don't you hate me? Why won't you blame me?"

"Because I love you too much to hate you." Glenn lifted Randy's face up to look into tear-stricken blues. "You mean so much to me. Before all of this, I didn't know that I could love and cherish someone so much until you. So, I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

Randy sucked in his bottom lip.

"I don't blame you for the death of our son. I blame Batista."

Randy looked down. "If I hadn't been so weak..."

"You're not weak. You're a very strong-willed man. You were able to get away from him and got help. I don't know why our son died. I will never be able to understand, but I do know that I love you and when we are ready, we'll try again"

"Do you mean that?"

"What?"

"That you want to have a baby with me?"

"Yeah...you're my husband and you're stuck with me."

Randy smiled briefly before burying his head into Glenn's chest.

…

"Is Randy better?" Mike asked as he held Damon. The four month old was curious about the object in front of him on the table: Mike's cell phone.

"As can be," Mark replied. "He's still depressed. It's only been a week since the burial."

Mike nodded. He watched as Damon reached for the phone. "I wish I could do something to help him out."

"Just be there for him, baby."

"You know I will, Papa."

Mark nodded. He watched Mike shift Damon to the right side. Not to be deterred, Damon tried to reach out as far as his little body would let him. Mike and Mark chuckled at his determination.

"He's so cute," Mike replied.

His husband nodded in agreement.

"When is Hunter's and Kofi's wedding?"

Mark sat back. "Since the funeral was close to their wedding date, they decided to push it back a month so Randy could grieve properly and attend."

"That's good." Mike kissed the top of Damon's head. Their son finally had some hair on his head and the color was little red, maybe strawberry blond. "I know Randy would like to attend his mentor's wedding."

"That he would."

Damon stopped trying to get at Mike's phone and yawned.

"Sleepy, baby boy?" Mike asked as he tickled his son's stomach.

Damon giggled.

"Let's get you a nap." Mike stood up and left the living room.

Mark sat staring at the phone. He smiled and reached for it. He opened it up and looked at the background of him holding Mike in his arms. The Deadman looked through the photo gallery and chuckled. He closed the phone and slipped the phone into his pocket to give to Mike later.

Mark stood up and went to his office. He did some paper work and worked on the computer. Mike peeked in and smiled. He quietly entered and went to the couch to lay down. Mark finished up with paying the bills and ordering more feed for the horses. He stared at his husband, who was sound asleep. Mark stood up, went over to Mike, and lifted up into his arms.

"Sweetie," Mike mumbled.

"Hush." The Deadman smiled and carried Mike to their bedroom.

…

Kofi and Hunter watched as their son slept on the floor between them. Kyle had played himself to into a nap.

"He's so beautiful," Kofi breathed.

Hunter nodded. "I need to talk to you about something."

Kofi stared at his boyfriend and nodded.

Both men got up and went to the kitchen.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kofi asked.

"It's about our wedding," Hunter began.

"Are-are you having second thoughts about us?"

"No, no, no, no, no," Hunter said quickly. "I-uh-was hoping to ask Shawn to attend."

Kofi stared at his lover for a long time before asking, "Why?"

"He's my best friend and I want him there at the happiest moment of my life."

The African turned away from Hunter and went to sit at the kitchen table. He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes.

"I know that Shawn is hard to get along with because of you and me being together, but he's my best friend and we've been through a lot together."

"I hear what you're saying. Can I think about it? I mean...I would like to think about it."

"Sorry to bring this up now. I just couldn't figure out how to ask you."

"It's okay. Just give me some time."

Hunter nodded. "You want to take a nap?"

"Yeah."

"In the living room next to Kyle?"

"And you."

Hunter smiled. "Okay."

Both men made their way back to their son. They laid back down on either side of Kyle like before. Hunter leaned down and brushed his lips over his baby boy's forehead. He looked to Kofi and kissed him fully on the lips.

"What time do you want to wake up?" Hunter asked.

"In a hour," the African answered. "I need to get dinner ready."

The Game nodded. He watched as Kofi fell asleep. Turning onto his back, Hunter sighed. His thoughts went to his wedding and to his best friend.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Nerves ran high as the Levesque and Kingston wedding approached. Kofi paced the master bedroom deep in thought about his future with Hunter and his future husband's request to have his best friend attend. Hunter was on the road to do some promos and Kofi hired a babysitter to give him time to get ready for the wedding that would happen in two weeks. He had to make sure the flowers were ready, that people sent their RSVP, their suits were done, he still had to pick out a cake...he just had so much to do. Even though Hunter wanted to do it all, Kofi insisted that he would do the rest so Hunter could work.

There was a knock at the door and he went to answer. "Hi, Jeff."

The Charismatic Enigma smiled at him. "How's everything?"

"Fine, fine. Come in."

Kofi led Jeff to the kitchen.

"This is a nice place," Jeff complimented.

"Thanks. Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, please."

"Sweet Tea?"

"You know a way to a Southern boy's heart."

Kofi giggled and poured two glasses full. "So, what brings you by?"

"Your wedding. Hunter said that you wanted to take the pressure off of him."

"I do. He's been doing too much and working as well. It's the least I can do for him."

Jeff nodded. "Okay, what do you need done first?"

"Well, the flowers need to be ready, I need to count the RSVPs, I have to make sure the suits are done and delivered, I still need a cake..."

"Where are you getting married?"

"Oh, there's a small church about fifteen miles from here and the reception is going to be held here at the house. Oh, shit! The reception. I need to pick what foods that we're going to serve."

"Kofi! Kofi, it'll be fine. I'm here to help you. Let's go to the bakery and pick out a cake."

The African nodded. He went and grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone. "I'm ready."

Jeff nodded and they were off. Forty minutes later, they sat in a bakery tasting the cakes.

"I like the Chocolate Caramel flavor," Jeff stated.

Kofi nodded. "The Kahlua Fudge was nice."

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah."

"There you go."

"Kahlua Fudge? I don't know."

"It's your wedding and Hunter trusts you with these decisions."

The young black man thought a moment. "Okay. I'll take the flavoring then."

"How about a filling? Do you want one filling or three?"

"Just two. The top one for me and Hunter will be the Caramel Cheesecake Mousse and the rest will be just Cheesecake Mousse."

"Nice. What kind of icing?"

"I'm torn between Cappuccino, Hazelnut, and the Caramel Chocolate Butter-cream."

"That is a hard choice."

"Well, how big is your cake?"

"Four tiers. A hundred people might be showing up. Not sure. Haven't counted the RSVPs yet."

"How about this? Make it a five tier cake, pick the one you want for the top piece for you and Hunter, and the other two for the bottom pieces."

Kofi thought a moment. "I like that idea."

"What if people don't want cake?"

They both stared at each other. "Cookies."

They went about tasting the cookies the bakery had and Kofi decided on a Brownie Cookie and a Chocolate Cheesecake Cookie. With that settled and done with, they went to the florists and made sure that they were able to get the flowers for the wedding. Next came the tuxedos. The wedding parties and the grooms suits would be done in a week's time. They will be delivered three days before the wedding to allow time for alternations.

"What kind of food should I server?" Kofi asked.

"Not sure," Jeff replied. "How about we go back to your place and count up the invitations and decide from there."

They hopped into Kofi's car and drove back to the Levesque's resident. Kofi frowned when he saw a police car in his driveway. Kofi parked his car. Jeff and he climbed out of the SUV and made their way to the police officer standing on his front porch. He looked over to them.

"Mr. Kingston," the officer said.

"Yes, sir," Kofi replied.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have some terrible news."

Jeff looked to the young man

Kofi grabbed onto his friend. "Hunter," he breathed.

"Sir, someone has assaulted your babysitter and kidnapped your son."

"What?" both men said.

"Your babysitter is being treated at the hospital. We have officers combing the area."

Kofi did not hear the rest of what the officer said. His mind was on his son. Someone had taken his son. He slowly sank to the ground and cried. Jeff tried his best to comfort him.

Hunter, Mark, and John made it to the home several hours later. Hunter ran into the living room where Jeff held Kofi.

The young man looked up to his lover. "Hunter..."

"Baby..." breathed Hunter as he took Kofi into his arms.

"Our son's gone. Someone took our baby."

"We'll get him back."

Mark looked on as he sank down into a chair. John went to Jeff's side and hugged him.

…

Mike and Randy stayed in their hotel room waiting for word from Mark. They worried for the baby boy as well as for Kofi. Both men watched as Damon tried to crawl but fell onto his side.

"He is so cute," Randy breathed as he rubbed his stomach.

"That he is," Mike replied. "You'll have a baby one day, Randy. He'll or she'll be as perfect and cute as their parents."

Randy smirked. "Thank you."

Damon rolled onto his back and kicked his legs and waved his arms as he giggled.

"What is he trying to do?" Randy wandered.

"I don't know. He's in his own little world," Mike replied. "Randy...what was my nephew's name?"

The older man swallowed and closed his eyes.

"I would like to know, Randy. I love you and I want to help you through your pain."

"I know." He kissed Mike's temple. "Robert...Robert Deleon Jacobs."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks."

Mike hugged his friend. Randy pulled him onto his lap and they both went back to watching Damon. The baby rolled back onto his stomach and got back onto his hands and knees. He rocked back and forth several times before falling onto his butt. He sat up and clapped his hands.

"You think I'll be a good Daddy, Mikey?" Randy asked.

"Of course," Mike said. "I see how you are with Damon. You'll be awesome."

Randy smirked.

Damon giggled and got back onto his hands and knees. He rocked back and forth again until he started to crawl. Randy and Mike watched in awe. It was slow going, but Damon made it to the coffee table and sat down. He reached up for Mike's phone.

"No, baby," Mike said. "You can't have Daddy's phone."

For Whom the Bells Toll sounded. Mike quickly answered it. "Hi, Papa. How's everything?"

At the mention of Papa, Damon smiled and giggled. He reached up. Mike made a face at him.

"No word yet about Kyle?"

**"Nothing yet."**

"Okay. How's Kofi and Hunter?"

**"Kofi went for a walk and Hunter is worried out of his mind."**

"I wish I was there with you guys."

**"I know, baby."**

"Your son wants to talk to you." Mike climbed out of Randy's lap and sat next to his son. He placed his phone on speaker and held the phone up.

**"Hey, Damon!"**

Damon laughed and clapped his hands. He reached for the phone and took it within his small hands. He started to gum the device.

"Damon, no!" Mike retrieved his phone from his son's mouth.

Randy and Mark laughed as Mike wiped the spit off.

"You don't put it in your mouth, sweetie," Mike explained.

Damon started to cry as he reached for it once more.

"No, sweetheart."

**"Sounds like you have your hands full. I'll call you later. Bye, Damon!"**

Randy came to the rescue and scooped his nephew up onto his arms. He made raspberries on his stomach. Damon giggled loudly.

…

Kofi walked the park, searching for clues or anything. He felt so alone and hurt. His baby was gone and there was nothing that he can do. He sat on a park bench crying. "Kyle..."

"Sweetheart?" Hunter called.

Kofi looked up at him.

Hunter slowly made his way to his lover. "I got worried and came looking for you."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Hunter hugged the young man and kissed his temple. "We'll get him back. I know we will."

"I hope so. He's everything to me."

"I know, darling."

Both men sat in each other's arms minds troubled and hearts troubled. They were unaware of eyes watching them, eyes that glistened with tears.

"Hunter?" a voice called.

Both men looked to it.

"What are you doing here, Shawn?" Hunter asked.

"I heard what happened and came to see if there was anything that I could do," HBK replied.

"There's nothing you can do," Kofi replied. "The police are handling it."

Shawn nodded. He hated to see his Hunter sad, but most of all, he hated the thought of someone kidnapping his ex-boyfriend's first born child.

Hunter's phone vibrated. "Hi, Mark. A what came in? We'll be right there."

"What?" Kofi asked.

"A ransom note came in."

Kofi stood. "Let's go. I want my son back. I need our son back."

"We'll get him back. I promise we'll get him back."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Hunter, Kofi, and Shawn made it back to Hunter's resident. The police were there examining the note while the other men sat in the living room waiting.

"What did the note say?" Kofi asked Mark.

"The kidnappers want a hundred million for the safe return of your son," Mark replied. "You have two days to gather the money."

Kofi looked to Hunter. "Do we have that much? Is there any way we can get that?"

"I'm not sure, sweetie. I'll get in contact with my accountant," Hunter replied.

"What if we can't get the hundred million? What are they going to do to Kyle? What are they going to do to my baby?"

"Baby, sweetie," Hunter cooed as he took the frightened young man into his arms. "Please, calm down. Everything's going to be okay. We'll get the money, don't worry."

"If you can't get the money, I can help," Shawn quietly said.

Everyone looked at him.

"I can liquidate some assets and sell some of my gun collection. It's the least I can do," Shawn explained. "I may not like the fact that you two are together, but I don't like seeing you hurt, Hunter. I'll do anything to make you happy."

"Thank you, Shawn," Hunter said. "I'll be right back."

The police talked to Mark about the procedures and getting the FBI involved because it was a high profile case. Mark understood it all and went to tell Kofi. The young man sat, numb to everything. He held onto Kyle's teddy bear.

Shawn wandered the house, taking in the pictures of Hunter, Kofi, Kyle. _Hunter is so happy with him. They have a beautiful son. _

Shawn sniffed. He made it to the babysitter's room. The door was open and he looked in. He let his eyes take in the modest room and sighed. He wanted to do more to help his friend. He had to do something, anything. Shawn turned to leave and his eyes caught something. He looked to the floor close to the bed. There was something odd with the carpet.

Shawn cocked his head to the side and went over. He ran his hands over the carpet and found that he could lift it up.

"Odd," he breathed.

He discovered that the padding underneath were also cut to be lifted up. He felt the boards underneath were loose. He pried them up and found a box. The older man took the box out and took the lid off. His eyes grew wide.

"Well son-of-a-bitch!" Shawn stood up and went to Mark.

The large man looked at him as Shawn handed him the box. Mark went through it and nodded. He went to the police officer and gave him the object. He too went through it.

"Where did you find this?" he asked.

"The babysitter's room," Shawn replied.

"Why were you in there?"

"Trying to think of what I could do to help. The door was opened and so I just peeked in. I noticed that the carpet was loose and took a look."

The police officer nodded. "Mr. Kingston?"

Kofi looked up at him.

"How long have you known your babysitter?"

"Not long. She's only been with us for about a month. We got her through an agency. She was highly recommended. Why? What's going on?"

"Don't worry, sir. I'm not going to make you a promise, but I can guarantee that your son will be back to you safe and sound." The officer left.

"Mark, what's going on?" Kofi asked.

"Seems like your babysitter might be involved," Mark explained. "Good job, Shawn."

He just nodded. "Thank me again when Kyle is safe here at home."

Kofi stared at the older blond and gave a weak smile.

Hunter came back and sighed.

Kofi went to him and hugged him. "Kyle's coming home."

"Sweetheart..."Hunter began.

"Hunt, you need to listen," Shawn said and explained everything.

Jeff and John looked at each other and shook their heads. How could anyone be so cruel and kidnap a child for money? Without telling each other, they came to a decision that if they were to have kids, a family member would watch after their child or Jeff would retire.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Hunter explained. "I can't believe this. I just can't believe this! We trusted her."

Kofi went to his boyfriend and hugged him. "He's coming home, baby. That's all that matters."

Hours later, an unharmed, dirty, and cranky Kyle was reunited with his dads. Kofi instantly bathed his son, dressed in him in his blue pajamas, and fed him. Hunter and Kofi stood over their son, hearts filled with love and relief.

Shawn, Mark, John, and Jeff left them alone to bond with their son.

"I'm glad that he's back," Kofi breathed.

Hunter nodded.

"You think he'll remember this?"

"I hope not."

"Me too." Kofi bit his bottom lip. "Shawn can come to the wedding."

"What?"

"Shawn can come to the wedding."

Hunter smiled. "Thank you."

…

Wedding day came. Kofi sat in the dressing room nervous as hell. Kyle was dressed in a suit and smiled at his father. Kofi giggled and smiled down at his son.

"Am I doing the right thing, baby?" Kofi asked.

Kyle laughed and Father chuckled.

A knock came to the door.

"Come in," Kofi said.

Shawn entered and gave a brief smile.

The young man stiffened.

"Nervous?"

Kofi nodded.

"Don't be. Hunter loves you and wants to make you happy. He's pacing the other room wondering if he can make you happy."

"He does make me happy."

"I know he does." Shawn came closer. "Listen. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I didn't expect to fall in love with him. It just happened."

"I know...and you gave him a beautiful son."

"You...you want to hold him?"

"I would like that."

Kofi picked his son up out of his capsule and handed him to Shawn. The older man smiled down at him. Kyle's brown eyes grew wide as he stared at the man. He reached up and grabbed a hold of Shawn's hair.

"Ow!" Shawn said. "Ow, ow, ow."

"He does that a lot to Hunter," Kofi explained.

"I bet." He gently pried the fingers open and pushed his hair back.

Another knock came.

"Yes?" Kofi called.

"It's time," an usher said.

"Okay."

Kofi took his son and placed him back into the capsule.

"I'll take him out there," Shawn offered.

"Thanks."

Shawn took the capsule and went to his seat next to John and Jeff, who had baby Damon in his own capsule. He placed Kyle beside Damon, who reached out for the other boy.

Mark and Glenn stood on the groom's side with a very nervous looking Hunter. Randy and Mike walked down the aisle and stood on the "bride's" side. Soon, Kofi made his way toward Hunter. The older man smiled when he saw his husband-to-be.

At the reception, Mike had the babies sitting together in their high chairs. Damon tried to feed Kyle his apple sauce via his hand but ended up smearing the food all over Kyle's face. The adults laughed at the sight.

"Thank you for watching Kyle for us," Kofi said.

"Not a problem," Mike replied. "I think Damon likes him."

"Let's dance," Hunter said as he pulled his new husband onto the floor.

Glenn grinned at Randy, who nodded. John and Jeff followed them.

Mike laid his head onto Mark's shoulder. "Mark, I have a question for you."

"Okay."

"We could have gotten an annulment anytime, right? I mean...there wasn't any need to check everything out, correct?"

Mark smirked. "Yeah...we could have."

Mike smiled and nodded.

"Are you mad at me for lying?"

"No. Of course, I don't know about your brother nor Randy."

Mark laughed.

He looked to his son, who was fell asleep in his seat. "Poor thing."

Mike chuckled. He cleaned Damon's face and hands while Mark did the same for Kyle. He held the boy, whose gaze was on the dance-floor.

"There's your daddies, bud," Mark cooed.

"Mark," Mike began, "do you want more kids?"

"One day...one day."


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
><strong>

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**Epilogue**

_A Few Years later..._

Damon stood on the chair staring at the number three candle on his and Kyle's birthday cake. He was dressed in khaki shorts and a Spider-man T-shirt. His strawberry blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail to keep the shoulder length hair out of his face. The boy looked around and walked toward the front door when he heard the door bell.

Mike opened the door and greeted the guests.

"Uncle Glenny! Uncle Randy!" Damon giggled.

"Hey, buddy," Glenn greeted. He handed Mike the gifts before he bent down to hug his nephew.

Randy came in with his month old in his arms.

"Em looks so cute," Mike complimented. He read the writing on her pink outfit. "'If you think I'm cute, you should see my Daddy.' You are handsome, Randy."

"Thanks." Randy knelt down.

"What about me?" Glenn asks.

"So are you, sweetheart," Randy said with a smile. "Say 'Hi', Damon. This is your cousin Elaine Melissa Jacobs."

Damon stared at his cousin. "Hi, Em." He kissed her on the head.

They went into the living room. Mike placed the gifts with the others.

"John and Jeff are here," Mike said. "They're looking at the horses along with Shawn and Drew."

"Shawn and...Drew?" Randy arched an eyebrow.

Mike nodded.

The door opened. "Knock, knock," Hunter called.

"Kyle!" Damon ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Damon!" The boy wiggled out of Kofi's arms.

They hugged each other and Damon dragged Kyle toward the large cake. Kofi rolled his eyes as he rubbed his stomach.

Hunter laughed. "So cute."

"How far along are you?" Glenn asked.

"Four months," Kofi replied.

Glenn nodded and looked to the boys. Kyle was dressed similar to Damon, but he had a Venom shirt on. His hair was cut short almost bald. Both boys talked with each other in their own language which was confusing and adorable.

"You know, the more they spend time together, the more I think they're going to end up with each other," Hunter stated.

"Me and Mark had that same discussion," Mike replied. "He always talking about Kyle. What he is saying...we don't know, but it's about Kyle."

"Kyle's the same way," Kofi replied.

The sliding door opened and in waddled Jeff. He smiled when he saw everyone.

"Hi," he greeted as he closed the door.

"Where's Mark and the others?" Mike asked.

"Still at the stables," Jeff replied. "I got tired and wandered back here."

They nodded.

"What are you having, Jeff?" Kofi asked.

"Twin boys," he replied as he sat down. "I'm ready to pop, but I have two more months."

"I hear ya," Randy replied.

Em smiled and gurgled.

"Is Matt coming?" Mike asked.

"I don't know," Jeff replied. "I can't get a hold of him."

"Randy, is Teddy and Cody coming?" Mike questioned.

"They couldn't get off but send their love," Randy replied. "They'll drop off their gifts when they come for a visit."

Mike nodded.

Soon, the other men came back and the party started. Kyle and Damon had fun with opening their gifts and eating food, mostly cake. Damon fed Kyle while Kyle fed his friend as well.

Mark excused himself to answer his cellphone. He stood in the kitchen, eyes on the party. "Matt? Why are you calling me? Hell, why aren't you here?"

**"I'm in Vegas."**

_Oh boy. _"Why?"

**"Because I was kidnapped. Who cares? I need the number to your lawyer."**

"Why?"

**"I did something really, really, really fucking stupid."**

"What did you do?"

**Almost a whisper, "Me and Dolph got married."**

"Huh?"

**"Me and Dolph Ziggler, Nick Nemeth, got married. We were so blitzed out of our skulls that we ended up married. Now, I need to know your lawyer's number so we can get this annulled."**

"Why?"

**"I can't be married to a dude."**

"But your bi."

**"I'm not attracted to him."**

"Randy wasn't attracted to Glenn but look at them now."

**"I'm not Randy. Please Mark. I need your help."**

"Listen, give it some time."

**"Why?"**

"Stop whining. You sound like a child."

** "I don't care. I can't be married to him. Of all people...not him."**

"Just give him a chance."

** "Why? It can't be all worth it?"**

Mark still stared into the living room. Damon played with some action figures with Kyle. Hunter held a glowing Kofi. John rubbed Jeff's stomach, lowly talking to the twins. Shawn smiled at Drew as the linked their hands together. Glenn made funny faces at his little girl while Randy watched his husband with a smile on his face. Marks eyes took in his husband. Mike's eyes twinkled as he smiled. The young man rubbed his stomach and looked up at his husband. He blushed.

Mark smiled and said, "It is."

**The End**

**A/N: Well, that's it. It's done. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. So many ups and downs.**

**A/N 2: I would like to thank all of my readers. I would also like to thank my reviewers: rebelwilla, BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, Mademoiselle Else, LadyDragonsblood, HeeroGrl195, pirplepinkmagic, Devil's Favorite Daughter, cenarko1986, Cenaholic, Bourne 2 Fly, jadeMK11, and FortheLoveofWriting. You guys rock.**

**A/N 3: As always, don't forget to check out my other works.**


End file.
